Na escuridão
by AllePaula
Summary: Quando você se perde em seus próprios sentimentos obscuros, a luz de esperança pode vir de um lugar mais escuro ainda.
1. Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo um**

* * *

_"O que fiz de mal? Perdi um amigo. Em algum lugar no meio dessa amargura, eu teria ficado com você a noite toda. Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida."_ \- **The Fray**

* * *

**Culpa**

Cinco anos. Fazem cinco anos que ganhamos a guerra. Cinco anos que perdemos amigos. Cinco anos desde que ele voltou.

Ainda me lembro do sorriso do Naruto ao acordar no hospital. "Eu consegui Sakura, cumpri a minha promessa. Eu trouxe o Sasuke para casa." Aqueles olhos azuis brilhando, retratando uma felicidade que não se pode medir.

Finalmente ele estava em casa. Finalmente ele estava perto daqueles que o amavam. Mas eu sabia, pra ele isso era apenas uma obrigação. Ele se sentia no dever de honrar a memória de Itachi, que matou e morreu para proteger Konoha.

Não vou fingir que sei o que se passa na cabeça dele, acho que a unica pessoa capaz disso é o Naruto. Afinal, durante o tempo em que ficou preso esperando julgamento, Naruto foi a unica pessoa que ele permitiu que lhe visitasse. O único contato que tive com Sasuke foi quando o tratei após a sua luta com Naruto e mesmo assim ele estava inconsciente.

Desde que ele me deixou naquele banco, eu sonhei com o dia de seu retorno. Havia tanta coisas que eu queria lhe dizer. Queria estar ao lado dele, ajuda-lo a enfrentar seus demônios, ajuda-lo a voltar a viver novamente. Mas isso não seria possível.

Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos imagens do seu genjutsu me vem a memória. Cenas horríveis de batalhas, a morte de seus pais, a morte de seu irmão E a minha própria morte. De todas as maneiras possíveis. O recado que ele quis transmitir com aquilo ficou claro. Ele não me queria próxima a ele. Eu não era nada, apenas um empecilho. Algo que devia ser ignorado.

Afinal, não foi isso o que ele sempre fez? Ignorou-me?

Ele foi absolvido de seus crimes internacionais (apesar do Raikage ainda querer vingança por conta de seu braço) o fato dele ter nos ajudado a vencer a guerra foi um fator importantíssimo. Por conta de sua deserção a Konoha, ele ficou em uma espécie de liberdade condicional. Durante um ano teria uma escolta ANBU o seguindo 24h por dia, sair da vila só seria permitido após dois anos, porém ele poderia treinar livremente dentro dos limites da aldeia, e voltar a fazer parte do shinobis se assim desejasse.

Naruto o convenceu a fazer o exame chunnin, hoje, cinco anos depois, ele é um jounin. Um dos melhores. Poderia até ser um ANBU.

Eu o vejo a vezes, na rua, na torre da Hokage, mas nós não nos falamos, não nos reconhecemos. Toda vez que o vejo, meu coração para, eu sei o motivo, porque eu o amo. Sempre amei. É bem provável que sempre vou amar.

Mas o que ele sente por mim? A resposta é simples. NADA.

No começo Naruto estranhou o meu distanciamento, ele (e toda a vila) esperava que assim que Sasuke saísse da prisão eu iria me lançar no pescoço dele e declamar o meu amor aos quatro ventos,mas eu não o fiz. Isso seria apenas mais uma humilhante cena de Sakura Haruno e eu estava cansada desse filme. Ele sabia do meu amor, e mesmo assim escolheu me machucar de todas as formas possíveis.

Deus. Como eu queria odiá-lo. Ter forças para enfrenta-lo.

Mas ao invés disso eu tentei seguir a minha vida, e até certo ponto eu consegui.

Até um certo dia, em que fui chamada até a sala da Hokage...

E ele estava lá. Em toda a sua gloria.

Fui chamada porque houve um ataque a uma aldeia perto da fronteira. Havia vários feridos. Duas equipes seriam mandadas. Uma equipe de médicos comandados por mim. Deveríamos procurar por sobreviventes e tentar salvas a maior quantidade de vidas possíveis.

E a segunda equipe, que deveria vasculhar a área e tentar encontrar quem foi o responsável pelo ataque. E adivinha quem era o capitão da segunda equipe?

Pois é. Deveria ser o meu dia de sorte.

Partimos em quinze minutos. A equipe de Sasuke agiria como uma escolta para mim e os outros médicos. Evitando assim que qualquer coisa nos interrompesse de salvar a vida daquelas pessoas.

Porém ao chegar na aldeia, percebi que havia pouco o que pudéssemos fazer.

A aldeia estava em ruínas, em chamas. Ficamos horas procurando sobreviventes e encontramos apenas uns 30 por entre os escombros, quem quer que fosse responsável por aquele ataque deveria ser um ninja de grande poder. Haviam 473 habitantes nessa aldeia.

Sasuke quis montar uma tenda para que tratássemos os feridos, mas havia um prédio intacto na aldeia e eu sabia que iria precisar de uma estrutura maior que uma tenda para tratar aquelas pessoas. Então eu insisti. O prédio era a nossa melhor opção.

"Faz o que você quiser então." Foi tudo o que Sasuke me disse antes de partir com os integrantes de sua equipe para vasculhar a área.

Dos trinta feridos, sete morreram devido a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Eu e minha equipe nos focamos em tratar os ferimento mais graves primeiro. Havia muitas fraturas, lacerações e ferimentos internos. Trabalhamos a noite toda curando aquelas pessoas. Pelo o que eu conversei com os meus pacientes, um grupo de aproximadamente 3 ninjas atacaram a aldeia. Por ser uma aldeia civil, eles não possuem conhecimentos de jutsus ou manuseio de armas, não puderam fazer nada contra os invasores.

O dia já estava raiando, eu estava cuidando de uma garotinha, ela tinha um perna quebrada e três costelas trincadas, mas nenhum ferimento letal. Eu estava tentando fazer-la rir, odeio ver crianças tristes, a família dela morreu, a unica pessoa que ela tinha era seu avô, que eu já havia tratado. Como alguem invade uma aldeia e destrói tudo sem nenhum motivo aparente? Que tipo de monstro faria isso?

Eu estava enfaixando a perna da garota, completamente curada agora, quando o senti atrás de mim. Poderiam se passar mil anos, mas eu sempre saberia quando ele estava por perto. Era como se ele fosse um imã, sempre me atraindo.

Eu me virei, e o encontrei ferido. Ao que parece ele achou o inimigo, e teve uma luta feroz.

"Então você achou melhor trazer-los para o prédio?"

"Me pareceu a melhor ideia Sasuke. Vem cá, deixa eu dar uma olhada em seus ferimentos."

Enquanto eu o curava- ele teve várias faturas, cortes profundos e um ombro deslocado- mantive os meus olhos longe dos dele. Tentei manter a minha atitude o mais profissional possível. Mas quando fui curar o seu ombro deslocado, não pude evitar de encontrar aqueles olhos negros.

Aqueles olhos negros que me assombram em meus sonhos. Eles pareciam cansados, como se já tivessem vividos séculos e lutado em batalhas sem descanso por milênios, aqueles olhos que escondem dor e sofrimento.

"Você teve sorte, suas costelas quebradas não perfuraram nenhum órgão. E seu ombro irá ficar bem, talvez fique um pouco dolorido por alguns dias." Eu disse, tentando iniciar uma conversa. "Essa vila está completamente destruída, você descobriu como fizeram isso?"

"Eram ninjas da vila do Tornado, muito fortes, mas não demonstraram nenhum jutsu que possa ter causado tanto estrago. Hiro e Kato estão dando uma olhada nos escombros para obter alguma pista." Ele me disse, Sasuke podia ser frio e distante, mas sei que ele nunca gostou de injustiças, pelo modo como seu punho se fechou quando chegamos na aldeia, eu já sabia que ele ia fazer a pessoa que causou tanto estrago sofrer.

"Já cuidamos dos sobreviventes, estão todos estabilizados, eles me disseram que há uma aldeia há alguns quilômetros, eles irão procurar abrigo por lá. Acho que já podemos retornar a Konoha, a não ser que você queira fazer mais uma varredura na região."

"Hn"

Sempre com as respostas monossilábicas.

"O que seria isso? Sim, podemos retornar a konoha? Ou, não, quero me certificar que peguei o bastardo que fez isso? Sabe eu não entendo o que 'hn' quer dizer, se importa em elaborar um pouco mais?" Como ele conseguia se manter frio e desapegado diante de todo o horror que vimos ao chegar a essa aldeia, como ele conseguia agir tão friamente, tão , tão...

Eu sabia que não era isso que estava me incomodando. Mas sim o fato de eu estar a beira de um ataque de nervos, somente pelo fato de estar perto dele. Porque ele significa muito para mim. Mas ele, não parece afetado nem um pouco pela minha presença. Será que ele não podia facilitar ao menos uma vez? Ele não via o quanto estava me custando trata-lo como qualquer outro companheiro ninja?

_Você não significa nada pra ele, lembra? Então porque ele estaria afetado?_

"Podemos voltar para Konoha." Ele disse por entre os dentes.

"Ótimo, acho que não há necessidade de ter pressa, podemos levar os sobreviventes até a aldeia próxima e depois seguir viagem até Konoha."

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca pra dizer algo, houve uma explosão na parte de trás do prédio, tão alta que fez meus ouvidos doeram. O chão começou a tremer, e senti os braços dele em minha cintura, me teletransportando para fora do prédio que começou a desabar.

Do lado de fora, ele começou a dar ordens a sua equipe, para que montassem um perímetro e descobrissem da onde veio aquela explosão. Seu braço, nunca deixando a minha cintura mas naquele momento eu não me importava . Minha equipe médica estava naquele prédio, os sobreviventes do ataque estavam naquele prédio. A garotinha com perna quebrada - Akina era o nome dela- estava naquele prédio. Prédio este que havia desabado, pegado fogo por conta da explosão.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão lento. Em um instante eu estava falando com o Sasuke, no próximo eu estava do lado de fora, com o braço dele em minha cintura, me segurando pra que eu não corresse para as ruínas em chamas do prédio.

"Sakura, você sabe que não tem como ajuda-los. Acabou." Ele disse em meu ouvido. Naquela voz profunda.

"Me solta! Você não sabe! Alguém pode estar vivo!" Eu gritei, enquanto tentava me desvincilhar de seu braço. " Me solta, Sasuke!"

"Sakura, acabou. Eles morreram."

_Eles morreram, por minha culpa._

A viagem de volta a Konoha se passou num borrão. A explosão foi causada por uma bomba que de alguma forma, eu não percebi quando inspecionei o prédio, os 23 sobreviventes, mais a minha equipe morreram naquela explosão, pelo menos foi isso o que eu ouvi o Sasuke dizer a Tsunade-shishou. Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Não consegui nem mesmo olhar nos olhos da minha mestra ou de Naruto que estava no canto da sala.

Como eu pude ser tão desatenta?

Era minha culpa que eles estavam mortos. Fui eu que mandei alocar os feridos naquele prédio, fui eu que não prestei atenção , que não fiz uma checagem mais minuciosa do prédio, agora todos estavam mortos. A minha equipe médica estava morta. Sasuke cumpriu a sua missão, pegou os malditos que atacaram a vila, porém eu falhei, não consegui salvar nenhuma vida. Alias, até adicionei mais nomes ao mortos.

"Sakura, eu entendo que você esteja abalada, mas nada disso foi sua culpa. Estou lhe dando folga, tire alguns dias para descansar e relaxar." Eu conseguia ouvir Tsunade falando, mas era como se suas palavras tivessem sendo abafadas. Eu não conseguia compreende-las. Tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir, era o barulho da explosão. Tudo o que eu conseguia ver, era os pedaços dos corpos entre o entulho do desmoronamento.

A verdade é que se não fosse pela velocidade de Sasuke em nos teletransportar, aquele prédio teria caído sobre nossas cabeças.

Mas se ele me salvou, porque não fez o mesmo com Akina, que estava apenas a alguns metros de nós "Sakura?" ouvi um voz chamando. "Sakura você ao menos ouviu o que eu disse? Sakura?" De quem era mesmo essa voz. Tsunade-shishou talvez?

"Sakura." Naruto disse.

"Sim." Eu sai de meu devaneio, estava na sala da Hokage, Sasuke estava apresentando os detalhes da missão. Eu tive que me lembrar de onde eu estava, e encarar minha mestra, que tinha seus olhos preocupados travados nos meus.

"Eu sei que perder a sua equipe foi um baque Sakura, Mas você precisa sair dessa." Ela disse, seus olhos cor de mel ficando mais compreensíveis a cada palavra.

"Eu estou bem Shishou." Não, eu não estava bem.

"Vá pra casa e descanse Sakura."

Eu me virei, indo em direção a porta, mas ao passar por Sasuke vi algo em seus olhos. Aquilo era ... não, não é possível, mas por um milésimo de segundo, me pareceu haver preocupação em seu olhar.

No dia em que o ultimo Uchiha se preocupar comigo, será o dia em que Naruto alegará odiar ramem.

Eu devo estar tão exausta, física e emocionalmente, que a minha mente começou a pregar peças em mim. Só pode.

Ao chegar em casa, finalmente pude chorar por tudo o que aconteceu. Fechei a porta e desabei ali mesmo. Chorei até não haver mais lágrimas para chorar, quando finalmente peguei no sono, sonhei com o Sasuke

Sasuke me salvando da explosão, Sasuke me segurando pela cintura, para evitar que eu fosse até os escombros, Sasuke continuando me segurando mesmo após eu ter parado de mexer.

Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo, ou foi apenas um sonho?

* * *

De acordo com a Tsunade shishou eu estou sofrendo de estresse pós-traumático. De acordo com o meu psicologo eu me culpo pela morte daquelas pessoas. De acordo com o Naruto, eu não deveria me culpar.

Como posso não me culpar, se para todo lugar que eu vou eu vejo o rosto daqueles que morreram?

Passaram-se dois meses após aquela missão. Mesmo após dois meses, eu ainda não havia retornado ao meu trabalho. Eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar perto do hospital, não conseguia nem mesmo canalizar chakra em minhas mãos. Culpa do tal estresse pós-traumático. Todos estão sendo compreensíveis comigo, Tsunade me deu uma licença, disse que devo levar o tempo que achar necessário para por a cabeça no lugar. Ino todos os dias almoçava comigo. Naruto todas as manhãs antes de ir á torre da Hokage, passava em meu apartamento para tomar café da manhã. Bem eu tomava café, ele comia ramem.

Eles estavam tentando de todas as formas possíveis fazer com que eu me recupere.

Mas eles não entendiam. Eles não tinham pesadelos, eles não sentiam gosto de sangue toda vez que tentam comer algo. Eles não estavam sendo consumidos pela culpa.

Eu estava visivelmente mais magra, minha pele mais pálida, meu cabelo e olhos sem brilho, sem vida. Eu tinha a aparência de um zumbi. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ficar pensando naquelas pessoas, tais pensamentos me impediam de dormir, comer, viver.

Meu médico me prescreveu um calmante, devo tomar uma pilula antes de dormir, mas calmantes não inibem os pesadelos, apenas me deixam incapaz de acordar deles antes que o sol raie.

Naquela noite, novamente eu não conseguia dormir. Estava andando a esmo pelo meu apartamento. Estava quase amanhecendo e eu ainda não havia fechado os olhos. Há quanto tempo eu estava acordada? Pra mim parecia uma eternidade.

Mesmo acordada imagens daquele dia me assombravam, o brilho no olho de Akina quando a encontramos, o sorriso de Sora, meu aprendiz, quando me disse que todos estavam estabilizados e que poderiam ir embora dali, o brilho esverdeado em minhas mãos enquanto eu curava o Sasuke. O clarão da explosão, o fogo, os destroços, os corpos.

De repente era tudo demais pra eu aguentar. Eu não queria rever essas imagens todos os dias, eu não queria ficar presa neste pesadelo. A terapia deveria ajudar, mas estava apenas piorando. Eu queria sumir, fechar os olhos e não estar mais aqui, não sofrer mais pelos meus erros. Agora entendo pelo que o pai do Kakashi-sensei passou.

Num momento de desespero, corri até o meu quarto, peguei a caixa de comprimidos, mesmo apesar da minha instabilidade, sou uma médica, sei quantos comprimidos tomar para obter o efeito desejado. Joguei sete comprimidos em minha mão. Fui até a minha cama, olhei pela janela. O sol estava nascendo. Seria mais um belo dia em Konoha.

Suspirei. Os dias mais belos são os piores. Porque sei que todas aquelas pessoas que matei, não veriam o sol, ou sentiriam o vento.

_Espero que Naruto me perdoe._

Minha decisão estava tomada, engoli os comprimidos, deitei em minha cama e esperei que fizessem efeito. Aos poucos minha visão ficou turva, meus pensamentos nublados, então quando eu estava deslizando para inconsciência lembrei me de algo.

Dos olhos dele, negros, profundos.

_Eu te amo, Sasuke._

* * *

_Essa é a minha primeira fic, eu não consegui resistir as ideias que brotavam em minha cabeça. Ainda não sei ao certo o quão longe essa fic vai chegar. Mas precisava escreve-la._

_Quero agradecer a minha amiga Athalya, por ter me incentivado e ter sido uma critica literária fenomenal!_

_E agradecer a BrunaSchan, por ter me infernizado, e também pelos nossos papos, que me deram coragem para postar a fic._

_Me digam se gostaram ou odiaram a fic okay? Qualquer opinião é válida._


	2. Se o amanhã nunca chegar

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - capitulo dois**

* * *

_"Então a tempestade caiu sobre mim e eu senti que meu espírito se quebrou. Como pode ver, eu perdi toda minha crença"_ \- **Seal**

* * *

**Se o amanhã nunca chegar**

Quando eu tinha seis anos, eu fiz uma cirurgia para retirar as amídalas. Lembro-me da sensação de sair da anestesia, era como estar se afogando e aos poucos voltar a respirar.

Era essa a sensação que eu estava tendo agora. Parecia que eu tinha atravessado um oceano a nado. Meus membros pareciam pesar toneladas, cada respiração minha exigia muito. Num minuto eu estava caindo num abismo de escuridão e no próximo eu estava sendo puxada para um lugar claro e barulhento. O que era esse barulho afinal? Me parecia familiar, mas eu não conseguia distinguir.

Então isso que é morrer?

O barulho parecia cada vez mais perto, como um zunido. Eu sentia uma pressão em alguma parte do meu corpo, porém eu estava tão entorpecida que eu não conseguia dizer onde. Minha consciência que antes estava escorregando, agora parecia estar submergindo.

E esse zunido? Cada vez ficando mais alto.

O peso em meus membros também está diminuindo, até a minha respiração está ficando mais fácil.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

O tal zunido que me é tão familiar. Esse som é o som do monitor cardíaco, então eu não estou morta, devo estar no hospital.

Quando a nuvem que estava encobrindo meus sentidos finalmente se dissipa, eu ouso abrir os olhos.

De fato eu estava num hospital. Conectada a monitores, com uma mascara de oxigênio e um acesso intra-venoso. Olho pra esquerda e vejo uma janela, é noite do lado de fora, olho pra direita e a visão que tenho, faz meu coração doer.

Naruto está dormindo todo torto numa cadeira, os traços de lágrimas em seu rosto não mentem, ele esteve chorando.

Eu não queria magoa-lo, mas eu precisava me libertar do pesadelo em que estava vivendo. Da culpa que me consumia.

A porta do quarto se abre e uma enfermeira entra, com o meu prontuário em mãos, quando me vê acordada ela franze levemente a sobrancelha.

"Sakura-san, que bom ver que já estava acordada, vou apenas checar seus sinais vitais. Você está sentindo alguma dor? Vertigem?" Tento com muito afinco me lembrar do nome dessa enfermeira, porém não consigo.

"E-eu estou com sede." Minha voz não parece ser minha, está rouca e áspera.

"Sim, vou pegar um pouco de gelo picado pra você." E após fazer a aferição de meus sinais vitais, ela deixa o quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

Ao vê-la sair, percebo que Naruto está acordado, encarando-me com seus olhos azuis. Em seus olhos posso ver alivio, decepção, preocupação.

"Naru-"

"Por que fez isso Sakura?" Ele me interrompe, com uma expressão séria. "Por que tentou acabar com a sua própria vida? Quando eu te encontrei você quase não tinha pulso, seu coração parou duas vezes enquanto a Baa-chan tentava te trazer de volta. Por que fez isso? Por que?" Havia novas lágrimas em seu rosto. Eu não queria decepciona-lo. Eu não queria que ele me visse assim, tão fraca, tão derrotada.

Eu suspirei. " Naruto, e-eu não...eu não conseguia mais viver, não conseguia mais lidar com o fardo. Eu apenas queria que tudo desaparecesse. Eu queria desaparecer." Eu disse, enquanto lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos.

"Não Sakura, você foi egoísta." Ele me disse com uma expressão ilegível. "Você não pensou no que a sua ação nos causaria. Eu pensei que você estava morta! Inferno! Você morreu duas vezes numa maldita maca, enquanto eu via os médicos te entupirem de drogas, tentando neutralizar o que quer que você tenha tomado! Você tem ideia do que foi pra mim te ver naquele estado? Você não poderia ter desistido Sakura." Agora as minhas lágrimas embaçavam completamente a minha visão.

Eu queria esticar a mão e acariciar o seu rosto, mas meus braços ainda pesavam uma tonelada.

"Você deveria ter me deixado morrer, Naruto. Eu não pedi para ser salva. Eu desisti pois não sou forte o bastante para enfrentar os mortos." Eu sussurrei.

"Não acredito que esteja falando isso. Você não pode ser tão fraca, você apenas procurou a saída mais fácil para o seu problema." Eu conseguia ver a decepção estampada em seu rosto. "Eu não consigo lhe encarar Sakura, você recorreu ao mais baixo de todos os métodos. Você-"

"Naruto, já chega." Tsunade-shishou o interrompeu, mas mesmo assim eu sei o que ele iria dizer.

"Ela precisa descansar Naruto e você também. Por quê você não vai pra casa descansar um pouco?" Eu podia ver suas mãos fechadas em punhos, ele não queria ir embora, mas acho que pelo menos dessa vez iria escutar a shishou. Ele se aproximou de mim, deu um beijo na minha testa e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Não apronte mais nenhuma gracinha Sakura, eu volto amanhã." Ele se virou e saiu do quarto.

"Você nos deu um baita susto Sakura." Minha mestra disse, olhando-me com aqueles olhos cor de mel. Eu sei que a desapontei também. "Eu não vou julga-la. Sei que você não tomaria uma atitude tão drástica se não achasse que havia outra saída. Mas HÁ outra saída Sakura, e... a partir de agora você está em observação, será levada para a ala psiquiatra do hospital e fará um tratamento. Eu quero você recuperada. Por favor, tente se recuperar. Eu não posso perder mais uma pessoa preciosa."

"Desculpe." Eu consegui sussurrar antes de começar soluçar. Tsunade-shishou veio até minha cama, sentou-se na beirada e me abraçou, naquele abraço tão maternal, eu chorei.

Chorei pelas vidas que não salvei na missão, chorei pela a minha vida que tentei tirar, chorei pelas pessoas que desapontei.  
Somente quando eu já havia esgotado as minhas lágrima, alguma enfermeira que eu não percebi que havia entrado no quarto, injetou algum medicamento que me fez dormir um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Da próxima vez que acordei, Naruto estava lá de novo. Dessa vez ele estava em pé, olhando pela janela.

Eu apenas o estudei. Naruto cresceu e se tornou um grande homem, claro que ele ainda é o Naruto - barulhento, espalhafatoso, meio idiota e amante de ramem-, mas ele amadureceu, e as vezes, você consegue sentir essa aura madura exalando dele, geralmente acontece nas poucas vezes em que ele esta realmente sério sobre algo. Como agora.

"Eu dou um moeda pelos seus pensamentos" Eu disse em voz baixa.

Ele se virou pra mim, novamente havia marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Em dois passos ele chegou até a cama e me deu um abraço de urso. Se eu não tinha morrido por conta dos remédios, com certeza morreria por falta de ar.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Por favor." Eu conseguia sentir a dor escondida em sua voz.

"Desculpe Naruto."

"Por que você fez isso? Por que você não me procurou pra conversar? Ou a baa-chan?" Sua voz era bem mais amena do que na nossa conversa mais cedo. Eu realmente podia sentir a dor em sua voz.

"Eu vejo os mortos Naruto. Estão todos lá, esperando-me. Apenas pensei que se eu fosse logo ao encontro deles, seria tudo menos doloroso."

"Sakura, sobrevivemos a uma guerra. Você já viveu coisas piores." Ele me disse enquanto acariciava a minha bochecha.

"E-eu não sei. Eu sinto que estou me afogando. A cada dia é demais. Eu estou viva e eles não e a culpa é minha. Como você disse eu já passei por coisas piores, talvez tudo tenha se acumulado e agora meus sentimentos estão vindo á tona. Eu não sei. Realmente não sei." Fecho os meus olhos, soltando um leve suspiro." Por um momento eu achei que seria uma boa ideia não mais existir. Mas você com toda a sua teimosia não me deixou conseguir o que queria."

"Não tem graça Sakura." Sua voz estava mais séria do que nunca. "E você não é culpada por estar viva, se não fosse a rapidez do Sasuke você teria morrido naquela explosão."

"Mas é minha culpa de estarmos naquele prédio."

E de fato era. Será que ninguém conseguia entender isso?

"Me prometa que vai se cuidar? Que vai seguir as instruções do psicologo?" Naruto me implorou.

"Você acha que ele realmente pode me ajudar? Porque eu cheguei ao meu limite Naruto."

"Por favor, apenas tente."

Ficamos ali por horas, Naruto nunca me soltando. Encostada em seu peito sólido, prometi a mim mesma que não iria desistir. Não por mim, mas pelo melhor ninja da vila. Não iria magoar Naruto. Eu faria o meu melhor para me recuperar e voltar a minha vida.

Acabei dormindo nos braços de Naruto. As vezes aquele bobo sabia exatamente o que eu precisava. Quando acordei, porém, ele não estava mais lá. Ao invés dele encontrei um homem parado em frente á janela bebendo café.

Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que eu, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos levemente doudaros, uma aparência atlética, pele clara. Após um minuto o encarando concluí que era bonito.

"Quem é você?" Perguntei.

"Oh, bom dia Sakura." Ele se virou para mim, dando outro gole em seu café. "Não quis acordá-la, sou Ren Yoshiaki. Serei seu psicologo, á pedido da Tsunade-sama."

Como alguém tão novo poderia ser psicologo? Como ele poderia saber o que fazer para me ajudar?

"Antes de te levar para a ala psiquiatra como é o protocolo em casos como o seu," - suicidas, é o que ele quis dizer- "eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você."

"Só se você me der um pouco de seu café." O café estava seriamente cheiroso.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto- e percebi que ele tinha covinhas-então suspirou. "Você sabe que não posso, nada de substâncias estimulantes para você." Pude ver a sinceridade em seu sorriso, e ele estava certo. Substâncias estimulantes estavam proibidas para qualquer paciente psiquiátrico.

"Você sabe como é o procedimento, certo? Você ficará na ala psiquiátrica sob observação por 72h, após isso ou você vai pra casa sob vigilância ou ficará aqui por mais tempo, depende da avaliação." Novamente ele estava certo, eu conheço o precedimento.

"Você vai avaliar se eu sou um perigo a mim mesma e aos outros." Eu apontei o obvio.

"Você é uma shinobi Sakura, é claro que você é um risco para si mesma e aos outros." Ele me deu mais um sorriso torto e eu percebi que estava começando a gostar do cara.

* * *

Minha estadia na ala psiquiatra não foi nada agradável. Tecnicamente eu era uma suicida, portanto fui tratada como tal. Nas primeiras 48 horas fiquei num quarto repleto de câmeras e espelhos duplos (daqueles que de um lado é espelho e do outro tem um monte de gente te observando), depois fui para um quarto normal, e tive mais sessões nada agradáveis com o Ren.

Ele avaliou que eu não era um perigosa. Eu não possuía tendencias suicidas. O que eu fiz foi o resultado de um momento de fraqueza. Um impulso causado pela dor e muitas horas sem dormir. Eu poderia ir para casa, desde que voltasse ao hospital todos os dias para mais sessões super divertidas com o Dr. Yoshiaki.

Havia apenas um problema. Eu não poderia ficar sozinha em casa, e Ren não me daria alta enquanto não houvesse certeza que teria alguém comigo.

"Porque você não passa um tempo com seus pais?" Ele me disse, enquanto folheava a minha ficha médica.

"Eu acabaria tentando me matar de novo, e dessa vez teria sucesso." Será que ele não ouviu o que eu disse sobre a minha família ontem?

"Eu posso pedir para Ino ficar comigo por um tempo." Aposto que a Ino-Porca não ia me negar. Afinal ela também estava preocupada comigo.

"Ino saiu em uma missão hoje de manhã." Disse Tsunade-shishou abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto.

"Eu peço a Shizu-"

"Não será necessário, Naruto já se voluntariou a ficar como sua babá." Ela me disse e eu pude ver uma gota de divertimento em seus olhos.

"Naruto? Você está falando sério?"

"Sim, claro que estou. Ele me disse que o seu sofá é muito confortável."

Eu tentei protestar, mas ela não quis me ouvir, até mesmo me ameaçou. Ou eu aguentava Naruto ou ela me trancaria na ala psiquiátrica até meus cabelos ficarem brancos. Era bom ver que as pessoas estavam voltando a agir normalmente perto de mim. No meu primeiro dia no hospital todos me tratavam como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer palavra dita.

Nesses três dias eu chorei horrores, visitei memórias que eu pensei já ter empurrado para os lugares mais escuros da minha mente, até tive uma crise de riso ao lembrar de como eu era tonta nos meus tempos de gennin.

Ren disse que isso era bom. Eu precisava rever cada emoção minha, cada pensamento, cada emoção que engoli a seco para não ter que lidar. Ele disse que essa minha 'crise' tinha mais haver com os meus sentimentos e ressentimentos oprimidos do que com a missão que deu errado. Porém cada vez que ele tentava me fazer lembrar daquela missão, eu voltava a sentir o cheiro de sangue, a ver os mortos do outro lado da janela me esperando.

Eu precisava enterrar os mortos, foi o que o Ren me disse. Eu apenas não sabia como fazer isso.

* * *

_Obrigada a todos que leram, e que deixaram alguma review, favoritaram e deram um follow. é muito importante para mim receber o apoio de vocês._

_E obrigada a minha amiga Athalya por ter gasto seu tempo revisando a estória para mim._

_**Paula:** Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste cap também._

**_Alayna: _**_Own obrigada! Sabe eu super concordo com vc, as vezes fantasiamos demais. Espero conseguir manter a atitude do Uchiha, até pq eu não gosto e nem quero apressar as coisas nesta fic. _

_**Denise:** Obrigada por ter aberto uma exceção, reviews realmente me animam a continuar, então continue com as exceções! Haha Você resumiu em sua review tudo aquilo que eu queria que a minha fic fosse. é muito saber que eu consegui, espero conseguir manter o nivel! _

_Beijos, e até mais (:_


	3. Liberte-me

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo três**

* * *

_"Diga algo, estou desistindo de você" - _**A Great Big World**

* * *

**Liberte-me**

O caminho do hospital até a minha casa foi feito em silencio. O que era muito estranho, já que era Naruto quem estava caminhando ao meu lado.

Ele apareceu no hospital com a sua mochila nas costas e um sorriso. Disse que iria cuidar de mim e que seguiria as instruções de Ren. Eu sabia que podia contar com o Naruto. Mesmo não estando completamente a vontade com a ideia dele ficar um tempo comigo em meu apartamento, eu sabia que a presença dele me faria bem. Nada melhor que um sol para espantar a escuridão certo?

No momento, o Naruto seria o meu sol particular.

Após a guerra nós nos aproximamos mais ainda. Passamos por muita coisa juntos. Eu o ajudei a se recuperar de seus ferimentos e ele me ajudou a me recuperar de Sasuke.

Somente Naruto sabia o quanto doía o afastamento do Sasuke. Até hoje eu não entendo, porque Sasuke age como se me odiasse. De certa forma ele se reaproximou de todos os nossos amigos, mas comigo... Era como se ele quisesse me afastar dele de propósito.

A primeira vez em anos que tive uma conversa com ele foi na missão. Após a explosão do prédio, no caminho de volta a Konoha, o Sasuke foi muito bom comigo, do jeito Uchiha é claro. Ás vezes sonho em estar chorando encostada no peito dele, com seus braços envolvendo a minha cintura, só pra acordar no quarto vazio, rodeada de fantasmas.

Pelo menos agora sei que terei Naruto ao acordar. Pelo seu silencio de agora e a forma como ele me tratou durante a minha estadia no hospital, sei que ele está temeroso. Ele tem medo que caso eu fique sozinha, tente me matar novamente.

Sinceramente, não sei se tentaria.

Naquele momento de desespero, a morte me pareceu a unica solução. Mas algo mudou na minha estadia no hospital, não estou dizendo que fiquei "curada", mas posso afirmar que agora eu sei que sou mais forte que isso. Sei que me deixei levar pela dor da perda.

Minhas conversas com Ren me fizeram bem. As sessões de terapia com ele eram diferentes, ele me fazia ficar a vontade, parece mais que, estou falando com um amigo e não com um terapeuta. Confesso que a principio estava bem cética sobre ele, como alguém tão novo pode ser psiquiatra? E como eu nunca o tinha visto antes pelo Hospital?

Eu sou o braço direito da Tsunade-shishou naquele hospital, eu conhecia todos os médicos, de todas as especialidades, mas a primeira vez que o v foi quando acordei e o encontrei tomando café em meu quarto.

Suspeito que ele seja um ANBU, mas não tem como eu o confrontar sobre isso.

"Hey, Sakura. Que tal um ramem antes de irmos para casa?" Disse Naruto me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Claro. Seria bom também passar no mercado, não sei se em casa tem comida suficiente para alimentar você." Eu digo em tom de brincadeira e recebo um sorriso em retorno.

* * *

"Estou dizendo, ele era de Suna." Eu disse já perdendo a paciência com isso.

"Não, não Sakura. Ele era de Kirigakure." Naruto me diz com a boca cheia de ramem. Estávamos lembrando de uma missão particularmente ridícula de nossa época como genins e não conseguíamos concordar de que aldeia o ninja fugitivo pertencia.

"Naruto você ficou inconsciente a maior parte de tempo, como você poderia saber?" Eu ri, me rendendo ao momento de descontração, e ao cenho franzido do Naruto.

"Mas Sakura, eu me lembro da bandana. Eu estou certo, ele era de Kiri." Ele cruza os braços na altura do peito, e eu começo a rir mais ainda.

"Ah você não pode estar falando sério." Joguei minhas mão para o alto. As vezes me esqueço o quão idiota Naruto pode ser.

"Sakura tem razão, ele era de Suna." Meus ombros ficam tensos, meu coração dispara.

Eu me viro, surpresa ao ouvir essa voz.

Minha respiração fica presa em minha garganta. É sempre assim quando o vejo.

"Hey bastardo, pensei que não vinha mais." Minha cabeça vira tão rápido em direção a Naruto, que tenho certeza que mais tarde vou ficar com dor no pescoço. Encaro-o, pedindo silenciosamente por uma explicação, mas acho que entendi o que aconteceu.

Nos primeiros meses após a volta de Sasuke, Naruto fazia isso sempre, marcava algo com nós dois ao mesmo tempo sem que soubéssemos. Ele achava que criando esses "encontros casuais", a minha relação com Sasuke iria melhorar e ele simplesmente não sabia quando desistir.

"Hn." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se sentar ao lado do Naruto, me ignorando. Como sempre.

Durante a nossa refeição, eu sentia como se uma tempestade de emoções estivesse nascendo dentro do meu peito. Naruto começou a falar e falar, preenchendo o silêncio por mim e por Sasuke, era palpável o desconforto daquela situação, desde que Sasuke entrou a temperatura caiu uns três graus, pelo menos era essa a minha sensação. Mas Naruto, idiota como sempre, não percebeu isso. Porque ele continua a fazer isso comigo? Será que ele não vê o quanto isso me prejudica? O quanto me magoa ficar no mesmo ambiente que alguém que já demonstrou e já gritou na minha cara o quão pouco se importa comigo?

Eu sei que Naruto não fazia isso por mal e muito menos na intenção de me machucar, mas isso não quer dizer que não aconteça.

Durante toda a refeição Sasuke ficou calado assim como eu. Porém ele ficou até o final, e quando digo "final" quero dizer até Naruto se dar por satisfeito, coisa que só ocorreu na décima sétima tigela de ramem. Acredite eu contei.

Enquanto eu esperava Naruto pagar a conta dele, me levantei e fui pra fora. Talvez o ar fresco da tarde fizesse bem a minha cabeça. Nos últimos minutos minha mente foi inundada por lembranças e pensamentos angustiantes. Ressentimentos antigos que reprimo a muito tempo e imagens da minha ultima missão. Percebi tarde demais que estava hiperventilando, se antes eu estava com frio, agora eu podia sentir o calor das chamas do prédio caído. Tentei me acalmar, tentei fazer a porcaria do exercício mental que Ren me ensinou, mas o que me acalmou foi outra coisa, curiosamente, o que me acalmou foi a mesma coisa que me deixou agitada para começo de conversa.

"Sakura." Fechei meus olhos ao ouvir aquela voz me chamando. De repente era como se as nuvens de tempestade que estavam se acumulando em meu peito se dissipassem.

Sasuke era o meu Yin e Yang

Levantei o meu olhar ao encontro do dele, "Sasuke." Ele abriu a boa para dizer algo, mas Naruto o interrompeu.

"Sakura, será que podemos ir ao mercado amanhã? Eu estou tão cheio que tudo o que quero agora é fazer nada." Ele diz acariciando a barriga estufada.  
Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

"Sasuke, caso precise de mim eu não estarei na minha casa, ficarei com a Sakura por alguns dias." Eu pude ver a sombra que passou pelo rosto do Sasuke.  
Ele sabia. Ele sabia o que eu fiz, ou o que tentei fazer. E somente uma pergunta me veio a mente; ele iria ligar se eu obtivesse sucesso? Se ao invés de sair do Ichiraku ele e Naruto estivessem saindo do meu enterro?

Ren tinha razão. Não foi somente a missão. Não foi somente a culpa. Eu venho fugindo dos meus fantasmas e pesadelos a muito tempo.

Uma hora eles teriam que me alcançar certo?

* * *

"Isso é tão...URGH!"

"Sabe eu acho ótimo quando você começa a extravasar, você fica com uma ruguinha bem no meio da testa. Acho muito bonitinho. De verdade." Ren disse enquanto tomava um gole de café. Eu achava que era viciada em cafeína, até conhecer esse cara.

"E eu adoro como você gosta de mudar de assunto." Eu rosnei, me jogando no sofá do consultório, obviamente desconcertada.

Essa já era a minha quarta semana de terapia. Já havia se passado um mês do episódio dos comprimidos. Diariamente eu vinha até o hospital, subia até o quarto andar, onde eu realizava as minhas sessões com Ren. Eu comecei a confiar nele. Conversamos sobre coisas que eu nunca dividi com alguém, nem mesmo com Naruto. Alguns dias era fácil, eu saia do consultório com a cabeça mais vazia, sem fantasmas me perseguindo. Outros eu saia de lá com vontade de bater em alguém. Acho que hoje é um desses dias.

"Ren," eu disse, falsamente mais calma," já se passaram quatro semanas, eu não aguento mais ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada."

"Você não está pronta."

"Mas que droga, se você não me liberar para voltar ao trabalho eu vou acabar me mantando. E dessa vez eu garanto que vou conseguir."

"Muito engraçado. É assim que você planeja me convencer?" Ele me diz com um olhar obscuro.

"Eu não aguento mais ficar em casa o dia todo! É entediante. Até Naruto já se cansou de mim." Era palpável o desespero em minha voz.

Mas eu estava dizendo a verdade. Semana passada Naruto voltou para o seu apartamento. Ele ainda passa todos os dias para me ver, me leva pra dar uma volta, até mesmo fomos treinar algumas vezes, mas não era suficiente. Eu me sentia uma inválida ficando em casa. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa em que eu fosse boa.

"Olha, não estou pedindo para voltar a realizar missões, ainda não estou pronta pra isso. Mas me deixe pelo menos voltar ao hospital." Ele me olhou com os seus olhos castanhos, as vezes parecia que seus olhos podiam ler a minha alma.

Ele suspira." Você tem dormido bem? Sem pesadelos?" Ele toma mais um gole do café.

Uh-oh. Os pesadelos. "Bom, eu não sonho mais com a missão. Nada se acordar sentindo cheiro de sangue no quarto. Eu não esqueci. Mas... hum os meus antigos pesadelos voltaram. Então não, eu não venho dormido bem."

"Me conte sobre esses pesadelos." Ele disse enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona.

"Já te falei desses pesadelos. São os mesmos." Eu digo, mexendo nervosamente na barra da minha blusa.

"São sobre o Uchiha."

"Sim." Eu não ouso levantar o meu olhar do chão. Sempre me sinto como uma criança levando bronca do pai quando o assunto é o Uchiha.

"Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você me deixar a trabalhar Ren." Eu insisto. Eu realmente quero voltar a trabalhar. Me manter ocupada.

"Isso tem tudo a ver Sakura. Será que não vê?" Ren se inclina em minha direção. " A sua mania de não enfrentar os seus problemas, os seus medos, te colocaram nessa posição. Aquela missão foi a famosa gota d'agua, mas o seu copo já estava a ponto de transbordar a muito tempo."

Ele se levanta e vem até mim. " Só vou liberar você para o trabalho quando você voltar a dormir direito e isso só vai acontecer quando você se livrar de tudo o que vem guardando. Põe pra fora. Você tem que por tudo pra fora. Só assim sua mente, e seu coração, vão ficar em paz."

* * *

Enquanto voltava pra casa fiquei me perguntando como Ren conseguiu me conhecer tão bem em tão pouco tempo. Ele de fato conseguia ler a minha alma, eu pensei.

"Hey Sakura!" Um sorriso surge em meu rosto ao me virar para tão familiar voz que me chama.

"Oi Kakashi sensei! Finalmente conseguiu um tempo livre das suas obrigações como Sexto?"

"Não conte a Shizune que me viu aqui está bem." Ele me dá uma piscadela. Eu rio. "Eu estou indo me encontrar com os garotos, combinamos uma sessão de treinamento. Não posso ficar muito tempo parado, preciso evitar que minhas juntas se enferrujem."

"O sol está quase se pondo." Eles pretendem treinar no escuro?

"Ah não se preocupe, e alias esse é o único horário em que eu consigo escapar do escritório. Por que você não vem comigo? Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar de alguém para nos remendar."

Isso é verdade, me lembro de alguns dias atrás em que Naruto apareceu na minha porta todo arrebentado, aparentemente ele e o Sai se empolgaram.  
"Tudo bem." Eu digo enquanto o sigo.

Acho que vai ser bom passar um tempo com Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Yamato. Eu sei que eles sempre se reúnem para treinar, mas como sempre estava ocupada com o hospital, nunca tive tempo de me encontrar com eles.

Ao chegar no campo de treinamento, o sol já havia se posto, porém não estava escuro. Pelo jeito alguém acendeu algumas tochas pela clareira. Antes que eu pudesse ver mais, eu fui engolfada num abraço de urso.

"Sakura! Que bom que você veio!" Meu sol particular, sempre tenho um sorriso reservado para ele. "Vamos treinar todos juntos, como nos velhos tempos, o que acha?"

Eu dou uma risada, ele sempre é tão enérgico, como ele consegue? "Hoje não Naruto. Estou aqui só para observar, onde está o resto?" Eu digo me soltando de seu abraço.

"Ah bem, Yamato foi enviado numa missão de ultima hora-valeu por isso sensei- e o Sai disse que tinha combinado de jantar com a Ino. Hoje seremos só o bastardo, eu e Kakashi."

Bastardo? O Sasuke?

Quando o Naruto sai da minha linha de visão, percebo que realmente ele esta ali. Alongando o seu braço protético. O ar escapa de meus pulmões ao vê-lo.  
"Oi Sasuke." Ele olha em minha direção, não diz nada, apenas assente com a cabeça, reconhecendo a minha presença.

Devo dizer após a minha sessão intensa com o Ren, a última coisa que eu precisava era presenciar por horas o poder destrutivo de Sasuke. Não é a toa que Kakashi achou que eu precisaria remendar alguém.

Eles lutavam com tudo, não se seguravam. Naruto e Sasuke chegaram a um certo nível tão elevado de habilidade que tudo o que eu podia esperar é que eles não se matassem. Claro isso era apenas um treinamento, nada comparado algumas lutas que esses dois travavam, mas mesmo assim. Era assustador o poder dos dois.

Mais particularmente o poder de Sasuke. Toda vez que ouço o chiar de seu chidori os pelos em minha nuca se arrepiam.

Ouço sempre esse chiar em meus pesadelos. Sinto seus dedos ao redor da minha garganta. Vejo as imagens do seu genjutsu. Vejo as suas costas enquanto ele deixa a vila de novo. Vejo o seu olhar distante quando ele retornou.

Talvez Ren tenha razão (de novo), eu preciso me livrar disso. Me livrar desse peso em meu coração. Mas como? Como arrancar um amor que está enraizado no meu ser? Um amor não correspondido, claro, mas mesmo assim.

Não vou negar, após a guerra eu realmente achei- não, esperei- que as coisas fossem melhorar. Mesmo quando Sasuke decidiu sair da vila para seguir seu caminho de redenção, eu esperei que as coisas mudassem. As palavras que ele me disse no portão da vila me fizeram alimentar essa esperança.

Mas então naquele inverno, quando ele voltou percebi o quão tola eu fui de esperar algo. Ele continuava frio e distante de mim. Até mesmo no hospital, ao fazer a cirurgia para a colocação do braço protético, ele negou a minha ajuda. Ele deliberadamente pediu a Tsunade-shishou que eu não participasse da cirurgia.

Sasuke não me queria em sua vida.

Mas isso não significa que eu deixei de ama-lo.

Eu estava com a mão na maçaneta do meu apartamento, tão distraída com meus pensamente eu, eu nem percebi que já havia chegado em casa.

A minha sessão com Ren me veio a memoria _' Só vou liberar você para o trabalho quando você voltar a dormir direito, e isso só vai acontecer quando você se livrar de tudo o que vem guardando. Põe pra fora. Você tem que por tudo pra fora. Só assim sua mente e seu coração, vão ficar em paz.'_

Foi isso o que Ren me disse. Por pra fora... por tudo pra fora.

Num impulso, dei meia volta.

Vou me arrepender disso pela manhã, tenho certeza, mas está na hora de por pra fora.

* * *

O caminho até a casa dele durou segundos, eu estava tão decidida do que eu ia fazer, tão focada que nem percebi (ou liguei) para o ar frio da noite e as pequenas gotas de chuva que começaram a cair.

Parada na frente da porta dele tomei um respiração funda, reunindo coragem. Então bati na porta.

Esperei poucos segundos até ele abrir a porta. Ele estava usando apenas uma calça de moletom e passando uma toalha em seus cabelos molhados, obviamente havia acabado de sair do banho.

"Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui?" Seu cenho se franze em confusão.

"Eu posso entrar? Preciso lhe perguntar algo." Ele abre caminho para eu passar, percebo que nunca entrei na casa dele antes, espero ele me guiar até a sala. Ele joga a toalha no sofá, e se vira para mim.

"Então o que você quer?"

Ele está parado em minha frente, com as duas mãos na cintura, um sinal obvio de sua impaciência, descalço e com o cabelo ainda pingando algumas gotas de água.

Eu tomo coragem. _Por pra fora. Eu preciso por pra fora._ "Sasuke..." Minha voz sai fraca, um murmuro, não é bem assim que eu queria soar.

Eu respiro fundo novamente. "Sasuke, o que eu sou para você?"

Ele me encara, seus olhos despareados fixos em mim. Vejo seus ombros ficarem tensos.

"Você é a Sakura." Ele me diz após dois minutos de total silêncio.

"E o que isso significa?" Isso foi uma má ideia, _má ideia_.

"Você... você é a Sakura. Isso realmente é algo importante?" Sei que ele está desconfortável. Sasuke nunca foi bom em se expressar com palavras.

"Sim Sasuke, isso é importante. E eu sei que sou a Sakura, o que quero saber é o que eu sou pra você. O que a Sakura significa pra você."

"Isso tem a ver com as suas sessões de terapia?"

"Não Sasuke. Isso tem a ver comigo." Isso não vai dar a lugar nenhum. "Eu só quero saber o que eu sou pra você."

Seus olhos nunca deixam os meus, ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, pensando em sua resposta.

"Você é uma colega Shinobi. Uma antiga companheira de time." Ele poderia me dar um tapa na cara, doeria menos que isso.

"Nossa. Depois... depois de tudo, é isso é tudo o que eu sou pra você?" Eu sinto lagrimas se acumulando em meus olhos, mas me nego a deixa-las cair. Não. Eu vou por pra fora. Eu vou enfrenta-lo.

Sasuke finalmente desvia o olhar de mim.

"Você me perguntou o que você é pra mim. Eis a sua resposta." Sim, está aí a minha resposta, eu penso amargamente.

Eu concordo com a cabeça e me viro para ir embora, mas de repente sinto um calor tomar o meu corpo. Bom já que estou aqui, por que não por tudo as claras?

"Você deve me achar muito estupida, não é?" Eu digo, virando-me novamente pra ele. " Patética Sakura, até quando ela vai continuar se arrastando aos meus pés- é isso o que você deve pensar de mim não é?"

"Sakura..."

"Ás vezes eu me pergunto, o que eu fiz de tão errado para merecer um castigo desse. Por que amar você, é um castigo diário. Amar você acaba comigo, me destrói. Pouco a pouco. E eu finalmente cheguei ao meu limite." Agora mais lágrimas se acumulam em meus olhos, algumas teimosamente, já escorrem pelo meu rosto. Mas agora que comecei não há como parar.

"Eu nunca pedi que você me amasse." Foi a sua resposta seca.

"Verdade, você nunca pediu. Então isso te faz um filho da puta muito sortudo. Por não fazer esforço algum e mesmo assim ter uma trouxa aos seus pés."

"Sakura onde você quer chegar com isso?" Ele deu um passo em minha direção. "Já passamos por isso antes. Você já confessou seu amor incondicional por mim antes. Então, onde você quer chegar com isso?"

Eu dou uma pequena risada irônica. "Eu não pretendo chegar a lugar algum. Só estou tentando entender ... e eu nem mesmo sei o que estou tentando entender."

"Você diz que já passamos por isso antes, então me diz, as minhas palavras alguma vez fizeram a diferença pra você?" Ele abriu a boa pra responder, algo bem ríspido tenho certeza, mas eu o interrompi. "Melhor ainda Sasuke, você teria me matado se Naruto ou Kakashi não tivessem chegado a tempo naquele dia? Você teria quebrado a minha traqueia e fincado aquela kunai no meu peito? Teria me atravessado com o seu chidori?"

Minhas perguntas pegaram ele completamente de surpresa. Ele deu dois passos para trás, me olhando de um jeito que eu nunca o vi fazendo antes.

"Eu não sei Sakura. Você teria fincado aquela kunai nas minhas costas?" Ele praticamente rugi as palavras, seus punhos cerrados, seu corpo inteiro tenso.

"Isso foi diferente. E não. Eu não teria, você sabe disso" Eu dou um suspiro. " Eu sonho com os seus dedos em volta da minha garganta sabia? Eu escuto o chiar do seu Chidori. Eu vejo as imagens do seu genjutsu. Alias, o que foi aquilo? Uma mostra grátis do quanto você me despreza? Do quão insignificante eu sou pra você?"

"Eu apenas precisava que você ficasse fora da minha luta com Naruto." Os nós de seus punhos estão brancos, tamanha a força de seu aperto.

"Você foi um pouco cruel demais não acha?" Sinto mais lágrimas caindo em meu rosto. Devo parecer extremamente fraca aos olhos dele.

"Sabe, eu realmente achei que tudo ia ser diferente. Você se desculpou e depois no portão da vila, eu... Deus, eu nem mesmo sei mais."

"Eu não sei o que você espera de mim Sakura. Eu não sei porque você perde o seu tempo fantasiando sobre o amor. Eu não sei o porquê você veio até aqui hoje."

Um soluço fica preso em minha garganta. Agora a minha voz sai fraca, apenas um tom a acima de um sussurro.

"Eu sempre achei que seria eu quem conseguiria penetrar a fortaleza que você construiu em volta do seu coração. Eu fantasiei que seria eu a escolhida para estar ao seu lado e reviver o seu clã." Mais lágrimas caiam furiosamente " Eu fantasiei uma vida com você. Eu imaginei que você voltaria um dia para a vila, e que iria finalmente perceber que eu estava ali te esperando. Que eu sempre estive."

Eu solto uma respiração rasa. Olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. "Eu vim aqui hoje me libertar Sasuke. Eu vim aqui me libertar do fardo de amar você. Acho que eu nunca realmente tentei te esquecer."

"Pois você deveria." Sua voz estava rouca, sua expressão ilegível.

"Eu deveria ter entendido a mensagem quando você me deixou naquele banco. Me desculpe, eu sou uma tola."

_Como matar um amor enraizado em seu ser?_

"Desculpe ter vindo incomodar você. Eu apenas precisava... por pra fora. Por tudo pra fora." Sinto o meu coração se partindo em pedaços. Sinto os sonhos de uma menina tola de doze anos sendo despedaçados. E em mais um momento de coragem insana, eu me aproximo dele, ele continua parado, tenso.

Após tantas palavras ditas, não custa nada realizar um antigo desejo né?

Toco sua bochecha com minha mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita eu acaricio seus cabelos.

"Não se preocupe Sasuke, dessa vez eu vou realmente tentar te esquecer." Eu sussurro, ficando na ponta dos pés. E faço algo que surpreende a nós dois. Eu o beijo. Um beijo suave, mas cheio de emoção. Sinto seus lábios macios e quentes contra os meus. E cedo demais eu me afasto dele, guardando em meu coração a sensação fantástica que senti ao beija-lo.

"Adeus Sasuke, estou desistindo de amar você." Viro-me e vou embora.

* * *

_Escrevi esse capitulo após ter assistido Se eu ficar, e o escrevi escutando Bleeding Love da Leona Lewis. Espero que vocês consigam sentir a emoção que eu quis passar com esse 'confronto' entre a Sakura e o Sasuke._

_Athalya, o que seria de mim sem você?! Obrigada chuchu pelo apoio._

**_Paula: _**_O Naruto é sempre a alma do grupo né?! Também adoro quando ele fica sério, porque é ai que você sente a gravidade da situação. O Ren? Vou ser sincera, ainda não sei o que fazer com ele. hehe_

**_Dany: _**_Sim é triste. E a Sakura tá sofrendo pelos velhos e atrasados também. Não somente a missão que deu errado. Mas tudo. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, beijos e até ;)_


	4. Tempestade

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - Capitulo quatro**

* * *

_"Eu vou sorrir porque eu mereço..."_ **\- Leona Lewis**

* * *

**Tempestade**

A chuva bate forte contra a minha janela, o céu se ilumina com um trovão. Estou no chão da minha sala, pingando de tão molhada.

Tremendo. Soluçando. Chorando.

Sinto como se meu mundo estivesse se espatifado contra um cometa gigante. Finalmente tive coragem de dizer tudo o que eu sentia. Tudo o que estava guardado, selado dentro de mim. Eu deveria me sentir aliviada, feliz talvez.

Mas tudo o que consigo fazer é chorar. Choro pelas vezes em que fui ignorada. Choro pelas vezes em que fui deixada para trás. Choro pelas vezes em que eu vi o meu coração ser pisoteado. Eu choro por mim, e choro por ele também. Por tudo o que ele passou, por tudo o que ele teve que superar, por todo o trauma que o fez ser a pessoa que ele é hoje.

Eu o amo. E isso é um fato irrefutável.

Eu o amo com todas as forças do meu ser. Ele é tudo o que eu preciso para ser feliz.

Porém ele é algo que eu não posso ter. Então o que fazer com esse amor?

Eu não faço a minima ideia. Tudo o que eu sei é que tenho que voltar a viver. Tenho que superá-lo, dessa vez realmente tentar esquece-lo, e começar a juntar os pedaços do meu coração.

Eu de fato tenho que me libertar dele.

Me vem a mente cada palavra dita a ele, cada lembrança que tenho, as boas e as ruins.

A primeira vez que o vi. A primeira vez que falei com ele (e por consequência a primeira vez que fui ignorada). O dia em que Iruka nos colocou para treinar lançamento de kunais juntos. A primeira reunião do time sete (kami como eu era boba na época). Nossa primeira missão. Nossa viagem ao país das ondas. O gelo da sua pele após ser atacado pelo Haku. O exame chunnin. A floresta da morte. O ataque a vila. Ele no hospital após o seu encontro com o Itachi. Seu olhar distante ao acordar. Ele deixando a vila, me deixando naquele banco. Nosso encontro no esconderijo do Orochimaru (novamente eu fui prontamente ignorada). O reencontro após ele ter matado Danzou. O seu aparecimento no campo de batalha. Eu curando seu braço e o de Naruto. Ele se desculpando.

Nós no hospital. Suas palavras ao partir de novo.

A cada lembrança mais lágrimas caem dos meus olhos. Dói. Pensar nele dói fisicamente. Meu peito se contrai. Meus músculos estão rígidos. Tudo o que consigo fazer é chorar.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que meu corpo relaxasse, as lágrimas parassem de cair, e eu dormisse.

Acordo de manhã, deitada no chão, meu corpo todo dolorido e minha cabeça latejando.

Escuto uma batida na porta, deve ser Naruto, eu penso.

E realmente é Naruto. Ao vê-lo nem penso duas vezes. Jogo-me em seus braços, e não consigo segurar o soluço que vem acompanhado de mais lágrimas.

"Sakura? O que aconteceu? Sakura?" Percebo a preocupação em sua voz, porém no momento não sou capaz de dizer nada.

Apenas quero ser confortada por ele.

Ele deve perceber isso, por que ele me abraça forte, beija o topo da minha cabeça e me leva pra dentro.

Enquanto me guia até o sofá ele acaricia as minhas costas e murmura 'Está tudo bem Sakura, está tudo bem. Estou aqui com você'.

Me perco na sensação de conforto que seu abraço me dá, após ter dormido no chão frio da minha sala, o seu calor corporal é muito bem vindo. Aos poucos vou me acalmando. Lentamente os soluços diminuem e as lágrimas param. A frente do casaco do Naruto está encharcada com as minhas lágrimas.

Levanto a minha cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Desculpe Naruto, mas eu precisava de um pouco de conforto." Digo enquanto limpo as lagrimas do meu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo Sakura? Você está branca igual a um fantasma, e porque parece que você dormiu com a roupa molhada?"

"E-eu.." Minha voz treme, "ah Naruto, eu fui até a casa do Sasuke ontem. E na volta pra casa eu peguei chuva e.. bom, eu realmente dormi com a roupa molhada."

" O que você foi fazer lá? E porque você não trocou de roupa? é por isso que você está chorando? Está chorando por aquele bastardo?"

"Naruto-"

"O que ele disse pra você? Foi ele que te fez chorar não foi? Bastardo, ele sabe que você está se recuperando, sabe que você não está bem. Diga-me Sakura, o que foi que ele te fez?" Eu suspiro, parte de mim está lisonjeada com o comportamento super-protetor de Naruto.

"Naruto, me deixa tomar um banho, eu preciso tirar essa roupa molhada, depois podemos tomar café e eu lhe contarei tudo ok?"

Ele me lança um olhar culpado. "Eu não posso ficar, eu só passei aqui pra checar você, eu combinei de tomar café da manhã com a Hinata antes dela partir numa missão." Ele me diz ruborizando de leve.

"Oh." Um pequeno sorriso aparece em meus lábios. "Bom eu não quero prender você, pode ir encontrar a Hinata."

"Mas você ficará bem Sakura?"

"Sim, ficarei bem. Vou tomar um banho e ir pro hospital. Talvez eu vá atormentar o Ren mais cedo hoje." Não quero ficar sozinha no meu apartamento. Acho que o Ren não vai se importar se nossa sessão for mais cedo hoje. "Pode ir Naruto."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, vá encontrar com a sua namorada." Ele me dá um abraço de urso e promete me encontrar mais tarde para conversamos.

Talvez seja melhor que eu fale com Ren antes, se eu abrir a minha boca pra falar com o Naruto vou acabar chorando de novo. Ele está muito ligado a situação. Muito ligado a mim e a Sasuke. Ele é um bom ouvinte, mas quando se trata de Sasuke isso é tudo que ele faz, me escuta desabafar, me consola com seus abraços. As vezes parece que ele se segura para não dar uma opinião. O que eu preciso agora é de alguém que possa me dizer o que fazer. Alguém que me ajude a entender essa mistura de sentimentos que está se agitando dentro de mim.

Eu preciso de Ren.

* * *

"Uau." Diz Ren, encarando-me como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso."

"Como assim não acredita? Foi você mesmo que disse que eu tinha que por tudo pra fora."

"Sim, mas eu não esperava que você fosse fazer algo assim e tão rápido." Ele toma um gole de café, e se vira para olhar na direção da janela. "Anda vem, vamos dar uma volta." Ele diz se levantando.

"Como assim dar uma volta?" O que ele está tramando?

"Podemos conversar enquanto caminhamos, está um dia lindo lá fora e pela palidez da sua pele eu diria que um pouco de sol vai te fazer bem." Ele já está na porta de dando um pequeno sorriso travesso.

"Espero que você não cobre a mais pela consulta só porque estamos indo pra fora."

"Sakura, só por ter que aguentar você eu já cobro o dobro do normal." Eu dou uma risada já saindo da sala.

E de fato o dia está lindo. Estamos sentados a beira do lago, encostados em uma árvore cerejeira.

"Então, você me trouxe até aqui. O que iremos fazer agora? Apenas ficar olhando as nuvens? Porque se for isso eu prefiro o Shikamaru, ele pelo menos eu sei que não irá cobrar." Eu digo, enquanto Ren dá mais um sorriso.

"O que você esperava que acontecesse ontem?" Uh-oh. Ele voltou ao modo 'terapeuta'.

"Eu não sei."

"Não sabe? Sakura ninguém vai até a casa de outra pessoa a noite, declara seu amor, beija-a e não espera nada com isso." Os olhos de Ren estão fixos em mim, lendo toda e qualquer reação minha."

Eu suspiro, passo as mãos em meus cabelos que agora estão bagunçados graças ao vento. "Uma parte de mim, uma pequena parte, esperava que ele me retribuísse. Talvez não dizer que me amava também, porque estamos falando do Sasuke, acho que após sofrer tudo aquilo que ele já sofreu, o coração dele deve ser incapaz de amar alguém. Mas eu queria que ele me permitisse amá-lo." Não consigo mais encarar Ren, então viro minha cabeça em direção ao lago.

"Parece bobagem eu sei, mas o amor que eu sinto por ele é suficiente para nós dois. Eu queria apenas que ele me deixasse entrar, me deixasse participar da sua vida. Mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado no sentido amoroso, eu ficaria feliz em apenas ser parte da vida dele."

"Você já faz parte da vida dele. Você é a companheira de time, ele mesmo lhe disse isso." Eu deixo escapar uma pequena risada sarcástica.

"Você não entende Ren. Naruto é o companheiro de time dele. Eu sou um peso morto. Sasuke nunca me reconheceu como igual."

"Então você quer a aceitação dele? Eu pensei que era o amor dele que você queria."

"Como eu disse, acho que o Sasuke perdeu a capacidade de amar. Mas eu sempre vou querer a aceitação dele. Desde os doze anos que eu venho procurando isso. Acho que é por isso que eu cometi tantos erros naquela missão. A presença dele me desconcertou."

Agora é a vez de Ren suspirar. "Sakura, já passamos por isso. Eu li os relatórios daquela missão. Você não cometeu erro algum. E hoje, excepcionalmente, não quero saber daquela missão. Quero saber sobre o aconteceu ontem, e o que você espera que aconteça amanhã."

"Como assim?" Eu volto o meu olhar para ele.

"Você disse ao Sasuke que estava desistindo de amá-lo. Você sabe que ninguém deixa de amar alguém da noite pro dia. O que você pretende com isso?"

"Eu sei que o amor que eu sinto por ele é algo forte demais para desaparecer assim do nada. Mas também sei que ele não quer, não precisa deste amor. O que eu fiz ontem foi uma loucura, eu sei. Mas eu precisava dizer aquelas coisas. Então, agora eu acho que está na hora de eu me amar um pouco mais."

"Bom eu estava esperando que você fosse dizer que ia começar a procura outro alguém para amar." Um pequeno sorriso travesso estava em seu rosto.

Eu dou uma risada. "Será que é possível, eu encontrar alguém que seja capaz de me amar?"

"Bom você é linda, é uma shinobi de elite, é aprendiz da Yondaime. Eu conheço vários caras que estariam dispostos a tentar. Mas acho que seu medo é compreensível. Você passou tanto tempo focada numa única pessoa e esqueceu de viver, esqueceu que você merece ser feliz, merece ser amada."

"Você fala como se eu fosse uma freira." Ele ri. "Eu já saí com caras Ren. Vários caras."

"Mas você nunca deixou que eles se aproximassem realmente de você não foi?" Agora o seu sorriso, junto com suas covinhas, desapareceu. Seu olhar intenso está travado no meu.

"Talvez." Desvio o meu olhar de volta para o lago.

"Bom, esse será seu próximo passo então." Olho pra ele confusa. "Eu quero que você saia, arranje um cara, e tenha uma noitada quente. Aposto que se sentirá bem depois."

Eu caio na risada. "Essa é sua opinião profissional sr. Yoshiaki?" Pergunto com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ah sim." Suas covinha voltaram, junto com o seu sorriso travesso. "Posso lhe dar aquela lista de caras dispostos se quiser."

Eu rolo os meus olhos. "Obrigada, mas acho que consigo fazer isso sozinha."

"Claro, apenas fique longe dos tarados e dos emocionalmente constipados." A risada que solto é tão forte que pequenas lágrimas se acumulam em meus olhos.

"Esse é um ótimo som." Uma brisa passa por nós, levantando as flores da cerejeira que estão caídas no chão.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"A sua risada." Ele me diz, olhando-me como se tivesse algo a me dizer, porém não houvesse a coragem. "Minha opinião profissional Sakura, é que você deve rir mais, ao invés de chorar." Sua voz é bem mais suave agora. "Seus sentimentos estão confusos agora, e isso é normal. Você o ama, porém você está disposta a desistir desse amor. É normal não saber o que fazer no momento. Meu conselho é, você deve manter seu coração e mente abertos. Na hora certa você vai saber o que fazer."

"Anda, está na hora de voltar. Pode não parecer, mas meu mundo não gira em torno de você" Ren diz já se levantando e me estendendo a sua mão.

"Ah, mas eu pensei que eu era a sua paciente favorita." Digo enquanto faço um beicinho.

* * *

"Hey testuda, se esqueceu que tem amigas?" A voz estridente de Ino consegue chamar a minha atenção, mesmo no meio da rua lotada.

"Ino-porca. Impossível esquecer você." Desde que a Ino começou a sair com o Sai eu a tenho visto com menos frequência, mas a culpa não é minha se os dois preferem passar o dia trancados em um quarto, fazendo certas atividades. Não que eu fosse dizer isso a ela.

"Olha Naruto pediu pra eu te avisar que ele recebeu uma missão de ultima hora, e que quando ele voltar vocês vão conversar sobre ontem a noite." Eu estremeci, Naruto irá querer um relatório com todos os detalhes. "Como eu tenho um tempo livre, o que você acha de almoçarmos juntas, assim você pode me contar o que houve ontem a noite." Ino diz enquanto levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Acabei passando o resto da tarde com a Ino. Ela me deixou a par de toda a fofoca que vem rolando na aldeia. De como ela acha que a Temari em breve se mudará pra cá para ficar mais próxima do Shikamaru, ou como tá rolando um boato que Kakashi-sensei e Shizune estão passando muito tempo juntos- eu por acaso, sei que os dois estão se envolvendo, porém não digo a ela, acho que eles preferem a descrição- , e ela até me mostra uma foto recente da filha do Asuma-sensei.

Após a refeição (e me criticar dizendo que perdi muito peso) ela me arrasta até a floricultura de sua mãe, onde fazemos arranjos de flores como quando eramos pequenas. Em momento algum ela tenta me arrancar o que houve ontem a noite. Passamos a tarde fofocando e conversando sobre nada de importante. E o mais importante, rindo. Passamos a tarde rindo.

Em resumo foi um dia bom se comparado ao de ontem, é o que penso ao entrar em meu apartamento. Tirando as sandálias na entrada, tateio a parede até achar o interruptor. pergunto-me se o Naruto voltará logo de sua missão.

Ao fazer o caminho até o quarto, meu sentido ninja me diz que algo está errado. Antes que eu possa analisar o que seria, eu sinto a explosão.

_BOOM._

Uma bomba. Havia uma bomba em meu apartamento. Esse é o ultimo pensamento coerente que meu cérebro registra antes de eu ficar inconsciente.

* * *

_Não estou feliz com esse capitulo. Pra mim ele ficou um troço. Mas já faz mais de 3 semanas que não atualizo a fic, e nada do que eu escrevia ficava bom o suficiente, porém eu precisava escrever essas ultimas três linhas... Então resolvi posta-lo. Tentarei fazer o Próximo ser melhor._

_Athalya, meu chuchu, você é demais!_

_**Paula:** O amor que a Sakura sente por ele é profundo demais. Forte demais. Porém é difícil amar alguém que só te afasta. Acho que é isso o que eu quis mostrar, o quanto é difícil (doloroso até) a Sakura ama-lo. E eu quase chorei escrevendo a cena. Fico MUITO feliz de ter conseguido transmitir a emoção para vocês._

_**Thayna:** Muito obrigada pelo review, é muito prazeroso saber que as pessoas estão gostando da minha fic. Desculpa por esse cap ter demorado mais que o normal para sair._

_**Daiana-chan:** Sempre imaginei o Naruto no papel de "irmãozão" da Sakura. Sempre me divirto quando escrevendo sobre ele. E concordo plenamente com você em relação a Sasuke/Sakura/Ren. Mas não irei dizer mais nada, senão será spoiler. Hahaha_

_P.S: Sou uma viciada em livros, e tenho que dividir a minha ultima descoberta. Um livro chamado Um caso perdido da Colleen Hoover. Gente eu amei demais esse livro. Super recomendo. E ó, a sinopse não faz jus ao livro, a história toma um rumo que vocês nem imaginam._


	5. Mais uma vez - culpa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - Capitulo cinco**

* * *

_'Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim, com essas asas quebradas estou caindo e tudo que eu vejo é você.'_ \- **Nickelback**

* * *

**Mais uma vez - culpa**

Dor.

É a unica coisa que sou capaz de reconhecer. Eu estou com dor. Não, eu sou a _dor_. Cada terminação nervosa em meu corpo está gritando em dor.

Ouço gritos ao meu redor, não consigo distinguir bem as palavras, então não sei quem está gritando. Poderia muito bem ser eu.

Sinto dor. _Muita dor._

Sinto meu corpo sendo levantado, carregado por alguém. Quero abrir meus olhos para saber quem é, porém não possuo força para isso. Tudo o que consigo fazer é me concentrar em continuar respirando. E cada respiração contribui ainda mais para a minha dor, é agoniante.

Pelo som estrangulado que emito a cada inspiração, sei que meus pulmões estão perfurados, o esquerdo está a um passo de entrar em colapso. Tento avaliar a condição do resto do meu corpo, mas novamente estou muito cansada.

"Aguente firme, Sakura." Ouço a uma voz familiar me dizer.

Sinto que estou submergindo em minha dor, estou me aproximando da inconsciência mais uma vez.

Eu gosto da inconsciência, é quando não ouço nada, não sinto nada. Mas ela não dura por muito tempo. Novamente sinto dor. Muita dor. Ouço mais gritos também, mas agora eles estão ficando mais distintos. Eu reconheço as vozes.

"Droga! Shizune, precisamos de mais O-, ela está perdendo muito sangue!" Ouço Tsunade-shishou gritar. "O tubo torácico já está no lugar?" Não ouço a resposta, mas sei que se já estou com o ele, não está fazendo efeito algum. Ainda sinto o meu pulmão lutando para exercer a sua função. Sinto também uma pressão enorme no meu peito, com certeza meu esterno está fraturado.

Pelo bip ensandecido dos monitores, sei que estou instável. Ouço Tsunade dar mais instruções a Shizune antes de escorregar para o agradável mundo da inconsciência.

Quando recobro um pouco de meus sentidos, percebo que estão entorpecidos. É como se houvesse uma névoa bloqueando meus pensamentos, impedindo-me de acordar completamente. Ainda não consigo abrir meus olhos, mas consigo sentir o tecido do lençol sob meus dedos, e o cheiro do quarto esterilizado.

Tento me lembrar do que aconteceu, apenas me lembro da explosão. Lembro a sensação do meu corpo sendo arremessado contra a parede do meu apartamento... Espero que ninguém mais tenha se machucado.

A névoa que cobria minha mente, começa a dissipar lentamente, e consigo ouvir vozes no meu quarto. Também começo a sentir um pouco de desconforto, percebo então que o entorpecimento se deve aos anestésicos e estes devem estar perdendo efeito.

Alguns minutos se passam, e as vozes que ouço começam a ficar mais claras. Reconheço a voz de Naruto e pelo seu tom sei que ele está preocupado e discutindo com alguém.

"...não. Vocês não deviam ter escondido isso de mim... não me interessa... " Consigo escutar apenas alguns pedaços de sua conversa. A névoa começa a clarear mais rapidamente agora. Consigo abrir os meus olhos, encaro o teto, tento virar meu pescoço para ver Naruto, mas não tenho força para isso. Contento-me em encarar o teto e prestar atenção em sua conversa.

"... você tem que entender, eu fiz tudo o que podia. E tudo não passava de uma suspeita. Eu não queria alertá-los sem ter certeza." Escuto o Kakashi-sensei dizer.

"Você poderia ter compartilhado as suas suspeitas então, eu teria ficado mais atento, poderíamos evitar isso." Naruto retruca.

O desconforto começa a se tornar uma dor aguda, mas tento prestar atenção na conversa. Do que eles estão falando? O que o Kakashi escondeu do Naruto?

"Naruto fizemos tudo o que podíamos e não é como se tivéssemos parados, aumentamos a segurança ao redor da vila e enviamos nossos melhores shinobis para investigar." Agora quem está falando é a Tsunade.

"Vocês agiram errado. E onde ele está? Ele é o encarregado pela investigação, não é? Até ele escondeu isso de mim." Investigação? Segurança na vila? O que está havendo?

A dor aguda está mais forte agora, quase insuportável, tento me mexer ou falar para deixar a shishou saber que estou acordada e com dor. Mas não consigo. Tudo em mim dói. Acho que até a minha dor está com dor. Quando tento falar algo percebo que estou entubada. A dor vai ficando cada vez mais forte. O monitor cardíaco começa apitar, Naruto aparece no meu campo de visão, seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos.

"Anda baa-chan faz alguma coisa, ela está sofrendo." Ele acaricia a minha testa. Agora lágrimas começam a descer pela minha bochecha, a dor é muito forte. Eu quero voltar ao meu estado de inconsciência, não quero mais sentir dor.

"Sakura acalme-se, o medicamento já vai fazer efeito." Ouço a voz da Tsunade-shishou, porém não consigo me focar nela, tudo o que consigo é encarar os olhos azuis de Naruto e rezar para o medicamento fazer efeito. Ele continua acariciando minha cabeça, agora lágrimas também caem de seus olhos enquanto ele murmura 'Você vai ficar bem, já vai passar. Você vai ficar bem.'

Sinto a nevoa começar a crescer e o entorpecimento volta a substituir a dor. Meus olhos ficam pesados e a imagem do Naruto começa a ficar embaçada. Seu beijo em minha testa é a ultima coisa que sinto antes de me afundar num sono induzido.

Quando volto a recuperar meus sentidos, não sei se passaram horas ou dias. A névoa ainda está presente em meus pensamentos os tornando lentos. Levo alguns minutos para perceber que estou respirando sozinha, sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Isso é bom, significa que meus pulmões se recuperaram. Abro os meus olhos e percebo que deve estar amanhecendo, mas isso não importa muito já que eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei fora do ar.

Ouço novamente a voz de Naruto, mas dessa vez ela está mais baixa, e perigosamente séria. Ele está quase sussurrando. Tento procurá-lo mas novamente meu corpo não coopera.

"Você não deveria tê-la ignorado, até quando vai continuar a fazer isso?" O ouço dizer.

"Você sabe o porquê de eu fazer isso... ela merece algo melhor." A voz me soa familiar, mas estou tão drogada com os anestésicos que não consigo dizer quem é a pessoa no quarto.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Sua felicidade está a um passo de você, pare de afasta-la."

Devo ter um daqueles aparelhos que programam a dosagem dos medicamentos, pois a névoa começa a crescer novamente, mas antes de voltar a dormir ouço a resposta. Essa voz me é tão familiar...

"Assim é melhor Naruto, não posso ser o que ela precisa."

* * *

Desta vez quando acordo consigo sentir o meu corpo respondendo. Sinto alguma coisa segurando a minha mão, quando olho para baixo percebo que é Naruto.

"Oi." Ele me diz. "Você seriamente tem que parar de me assustar desse jeito." Seu rosto se ilumina num sorriso de alivio.

"Qua-quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?" Minha voz sai rouca, a minha boca esta seca.

Naruto se levanta, pega um copo com água e me ajuda a beber um pouco. A secura de minha garganta diminuiu consideravelmente.

"Uns 5 dias, a baa-chan disse que você iria sentir muita dor se ficasse acordada. Hoje de manhã ela disse que todos os seus grandes ferimentos já estavam curados, então já era hora de trazer você de volta." Ele está sentado na minha cama agora, acariciando a minha mão. Sei o quanto deve ser aterrorizante para ele me ver novamente no hospital.

"O que aconteceu Naruto?" Ele desvia seu olhar de mim, e se levanta.

"Me disseram para avisar quando você acordasse, eu vou chamar a baa-chan e lhe explicaremos tudo. Já volto."

Quando ele volta vejo que trouxe Tsunade-shishou e o Ren consigo.

"Como você está Sakura?" Shishou pergunta.

"Sinto como se tivesse passado por uma trituradeira gigante e depois fui recolada." Ela me dá um sorriso enquanto suas mãos exalam o chakra verde que me é tão familiar e começa a me examinar.

"Bom acho que a sua descrição é bem precisa. Você chegou aqui com os dois pulmões em colapso, suas costelas estavam quebradas e os perfuraram. Seu esterno estava quebrado pressionando a sua caixa torácica e por sua vez causando tensão em seu coração. Você estava com uma hemorragia interna causada por lacerações no baço, figado e rins. E sua aorta estava quase se rompendo também." Suas mãos estão sobre o meu peito, enviando uma onda confortante de chakra pelo meu corpo. " Você sofreu um traumatismo um craniano, fiquei receosa de ter que abrir a sua cabeça dura para aliviar a pressão, mas não foi necessário. Sua clavícula estava quebrada, assim como seu braço esquerdo, suas pernas sofreram queimaduras de segundo grau, e em algumas partes do seu corpo foram de terceiro grau." Pelo canto do meu olho eu vejo o Naruto suspirar.

"Usamos todas as bolsas de sangue O- disponíveis , você sofreu quatro paradas cardíacas na mesa de cirurgia," agora é a shishou que suspira, " mas a verdade é que se o seu selo não tivesse se ativado logo após a explosão eu não teria conseguido te salvar." Vejo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

"Mas você me salvou Shishou, obrigada." Fracamente levanto a minha mão e acaricio sua bochecha. " Naruto me disse que fiquei cinco dias inconsciente. Isso foi realmente necessário?"

Shishou suspira novamente, mas quem responde é o Ren. " Seu estado era muito crítico e você estava muito instável. Primeiro tratamos dos órgãos rompidos e da aorta. Depois focamos nas fraturas e queimaduras. Você passou por umas três ou quatro sessões de terapia de chakra. Nós concordamos que manter você num estado de coma induzido era o melhor, reduziria o estresse do seu corpo e a recuperação seria mais rápida." Existem olheiras gigantescas no rosto de Ren, e me pergunto o quanto ele dormiu nesses últimos dias.

"Espera, _nós_? Você participou de minhas cirurgias?" Eu franzo as minhas sobrancelhas. Tsunade-shishou não deixaria alguém que não fosse da mais alta capacidade cuidar de mim. Se o Ren participou da minha cirurgia, significa que ele deve ser um ótimo médico. Mas como é que eu não o conheci antes? Talvez ele seja um ex-ANBU assim como Kakashi-sensei.

Ele deve ter percebido no que eu estou pensando, pois ele desvia o olhar e encara o chão. Resolvo não pressionar e mudo de assunto.

"Vocês sabem o que causou a explosão?" Digo enquanto Tsunade-shishou me ajuda a sentar na cama, e Ren e Naruto trocam um olhar suspeito. Não gostei disso.

"Bom, vocês sabem ou não?" Naruto se aproxima de mim, mas antes que fale alguma coisa a porta se abre e mais uma pessoa se junta a nós no quarto.

"Me chamou Godaime-sama?" Sasuke diz, só de ouvir a voz profunda dele meu coração pula uma batida. Espere um pouco. A voz dele. Era a voz dele que eu ouvi conversando com Naruto. Mas o que era mesmo que eles estavam conversando?

"Sasuke estávamos prestes a contar a Sakura o que aconteceu, acredito que seja bom você estar presente caso ela tenha alguma duvida." Sasuke olha pra mim, e sinto um calafrio descer pela minha coluna. Seus olhos frios como sempre me encaram e o que parece alivio cruza o seu rosto por apenas um segundo.

"O que o Sasuke tem a ver com a explosão do meu apartamento?" Eu digo, Ren se aproxima da minha cama, mas para antes que possa me alcançar. Somente agora percebo que Ren está aqui porque eles estão com medo de qual sera a minha reação quando ouvir o que eles tem pra me dizer.

"Sakura," Ren começa a dizer, " você se lembra que na sua ultima missão Sasuke enfrentou ninjas da vila do Tornado?" Eu aceno com a cabeça, é claro que eu me lembro. Eu me lembro tudo sobre aquela missão.

"Ele me disse que os derrotou, mas que eles não pareciam ter poder suficiente para causar tanta destruição." Sinto o meu coração se apertar, o que a missão tem a ver com a bomba em meu apartamento?

"Antes de dizer mais, quero que você entenda. Você ficou muito fragilizada com o resultado daquela missão, e tudo o que tínhamos eram suspeitas. Bem Sasuke suspeitava, e ele pediu a Tsunade e Kakashi permissão para investigar mais a fundo." Olho pro Sasuke, e percebo seu olhar intenso cravado em mim, seus braços cruzados na altura do peito.

"O que ele descobriu? E o que isso tem a ver com a explosão no meu apartamento?" Meus batimentos começam a acelerar, não sei como tudo isso está relacionado, mas não parece que o que eles tem para me dizer será agradável, por isso fico apreensiva.

Tsunade começa a falar, e quanto mais ela fala, mais o quarto parece ficar menor.

* * *

Estou hiperventilando, parece que não há oxigênio suficiente no comodo, minhas respirações estão rápidas e superficiais.

Como isso é possível? Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

Eis o que a shishou me disse: Sasuke estava certo, os ninjas do Tornado não atacaram a vila, eles foram contratados por alguém para somente vigiar, eles deveriam confirmar que o alvo havia sido morto na explosão. O alvo era eu. Quem quer que atacou a vila, fez no intuito de me atrair. Eles sabiam que após o pedido de socorro, Konoha enviaria a melhor médica._ Eu._ Todas aquelas pessoas morreram por minha culpa. E não somente elas. A explosão atingiu o apartamento vizinho e mais três pessoas morreram.

Apenas mais rostos para me assombrarem de noite.

E tudo por minha culpa.

_Estou hiperventilando, parece que não há oxigênio suficiente no comodo, minhas respirações estão rápidas e superficiais._

Tento me acalmar mas é inútil. Ouço fracamente a Tsunade-sama me dizer que Sasuke é o encarregado pelas investigações e que só recentemente ele conseguiu provas suficiente para ligar os fatos. Ela me diz algo a mais, mas já perdi a capacidade de ouvir qualquer coisa que não seja os meus pensamentos caóticos.

Como alguém é capaz de dizimar um vila inteira só para _me_ atingir? E por que alguém quer me atingir?

Sinto lágrimas caindo em meu rosto, e tento levantar da cama, eu tenho que sair daqui. Ren segura as minhas mãos quando eu tento arrancar os fios que estão conectados a mim.

Olho pra ele e vejo que seus lábios estão se mexendo, ele está tentando me falar alguma coisa, mas sou incapaz de ouvir.

Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Tento me desvincilhar dele mas não consigo, ainda estou muito debilitada. Tento empurrá-lo para para conseguir me levantar. Atras deles Naruto também tenta me dizer alguma coisa - vejo que seus olhos também estão cheios de lágrimas assim como os meus-mas também sou incapaz de ouvi-lo.

Meu corpo começa a tremer por conta do choro e eu grito com o Ren para que ele me solte e me deixe ir, mas ele balança a cabeça e faz algo completamente inesperado.

Ele sobe na cama e me abraça com seus braços fortes e entrelaçando suas pernas nas minhas para me segurar. Ele encosta sua cabeça na minha e sussurra algo nos meus ouvidos.

Rendo-me ao seu abraço e me inclino nele, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. Sinto suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo e minhas costas, em poucos minutos sua camisa está encharcada com as minhas lágrimas, meus pensamentos estão em completa desordem, então tudo o que eu faço é chorar.

Aos poucos a minha audição retorna, e posso ouvir Tsunade-shishou perguntando a Ren se ele quer me dar algum sedativo.

"Não será necessário." É a sua resposta.

Eu abro os meus olhos e vejo que Naruto está sentado na poltrona do quarto, inclinado com os cotovelos encostados nos joelhos e olhando para mim com uma expressão cansada. Ao lado dele está Sasuke, que está fuzilando Ren com o seu olhar gélido.

Não tenho forças para analisar isso, fecho meus olhos novamente e me afundo mais no abraço de Ren enquanto continuo a despejar toda a minha tristeza no meu choro.

Ren me aperta os seus braços em volta de mim e sussurra palavras reconfortantes em meu cabelo. Ele parece saber que isso é exatamente o que eu preciso.

* * *

Não sei por quanto tempo eu chorei nos braços de Ren, mas em algum momento eu peguei no sono.

Percebo que Ren não está mais comigo na cama, infelizmente. Aprendi que desde que nos conhecemos a presença dele me é reconfortante. E desta vez não foi o contrário. Eu estava a ponto de surtar, com todos os meus pensamentos girando em desordem em minha cabeça, mas Ren conseguiu me acalmar. Ele me deu algo em que focar, e me deixou expulsar toda a magoa e dor em forma de lágrimas.

Noto que meu travesseiro está com o cheiro dele. Um cheiro rico, fresco, que me lembra um campo verdejante. Ao inalar o seu cheiro me lembro da sensação de segurança que tive ao estar em seus braços.

Nessas ultimas quatro semanas, Ren se tornou mais que o meu terapeuta, ele se tornou um amigo. Seu sorriso, suas covinhas e seus comentários sarcásticos já fazem parte da minha rotina. Sei que ele é o tipo de homem pelo qual eu adoraria me apaixonar. Pena que meu coração já está ocupado.

Abro os meus olhos e tento me sentar, mas o meu corpo todo protesta em dor, então desisto. Não há mais ninguém no quarto, com exceção de uma figura parada em frente a janela com as mãos no bolso, observando a noite. Está escuro no quarto, não dá para ver o seu rosto, mas pela altura sei quem é. Eu já deveria saber que ele não me deixaria sozinha.

"Ren." Eu digo suavemente, querendo chamar a sua atenção. Ele se vira em minha direção, e meu coração dispara em meu peito.

"Não sou o Ren." Sua voz profunda faz um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. Ele se aproxima da cama e acende o abajur que está na mesinha lateral.

"Sasuke, onde estão os outros?" Eu sou capaz apenas de murmurar, seus olhos ônix estão travados nos meus.

"Você quer que eu te ajude a se sentar?" Ele pergunta ao invés de me responder. Eu balanço a cabeça em afirmativo.

Ele gentilmente, me ajuda a ficar numa posição sentada na cama, até ajeita os travesseiros. Dá para perceber em seus movimentos que ele está tendo todo o cuidado do mundo para não me causar dor.

Ele volta para a sua posição em frente a janela. " Tsunade tinha uma reunião com o conselho. Ren e Naruto foram descansar, aqueles dois não saem deste quarto á dias." Seu tom está carregado, como se a presença de Naruto e de Ren o incomodasse.

Realmente a aparência dos dois era de quem não dormia a dias, o descanso fará bem a eles.

"Porque você ainda está aqui?"

"Alguém está tentado te matar Sakura." Sasuke diz isso como estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de quatro anos. " Os hokages decidiram que alguém deve ficar de guarda em seu quarto durante sua estadia no hospital, o dobe insistiu que fosse alguém que você já conhecesse." Ele continua encarando a janela, como se procurasse por algo que está la fora.

Ele está aqui cumprindo ordens, e não por vontade própria. Eu já deveria saber.

"Seria bem mais fácil se vocês me amarrassem numa árvore do lado de fora da vila, assim o trabalho de quem quer que esteja atras de mim ficará bem mais fácil." Eu digo, com um pouco de raiva.

"O quê?!" O tom de Sasuke é de descrença, ele se virou para mim e está me dando o seu famoso olhar intimidador. "Não diga besteira Sakura."

"Bom é a verdade. Assim ninguém mais morreria por minha causa." Sasuke sai de sua posição na janela e vai até a cadeira que está do lado da cama e se senta, percebo que seus ombros estão tensos. Somente agora percebo que ele também parece não dormir a dias. Que estranho.

"Sakura, a culpa não foi sua." Ele me olha de forma condescendente. " Você não pode se culpar por isso."

"Como não Sasuke?" Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar. " Quatrocentas e oitenta pessoas estão mortas por que alguém acha que essa é a maneira mais fácil de chegar até mim. Agora eu terei quatrocentas e oitenta pessoas presentes em meus pesadelos." Minha voz é tão baixa que não passa de um sussurro.

"Sakura, não faça isso. Não se culpe." A voz de Sasuke está suave, seus olhos estão me encarando como se ele pudesse entender a minha dor. Eu desvio meu olhar do dele. "Hey, olhe pra mim." Ele diz.

"Escuta o que estou dizendo Sakura, a culpa não foi sua." Como eu gostaria de acreditar em suas palavras.

Eu suspiro, sentindo falta dos braços do Ren me confortando. " Você vai ficar aqui a noite inteira?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim." Sasuke responde, se ajeitando na cadeira.

"Você pode chamar a enfermeira? Eu estou com dor." No começo era uma dor fraca, mas o efeito do remédio deve estar acabando, isso e o meu esforço para me sentar estão fazendo minhas costelas e esterno latejarem. Sasuke se levanta, abre a porta e fala com alguém. Em seguida uma enfermeira aparece.

Eu a conheço, se chama Sasaki e é uma das mais confiáveis enfermeiras. Ela está perto dos 40 anos e tem olhos bem azuis e alguns cabelos brancos. Ela checa meus sinais vitais, me dá uma dose de analgésico e atualiza a minha ficha. Ela pede para que o Sasuke se retire do quarto para que ela possa trocar os meus curativos.

Vejo pelo seu olhar que ele está receoso de me deixar sozinha, mas acaba fazendo. Quando Sasaki começa a tirar os meus curativos fico aliviada que Sasuke tenha saído. A cicatriz da cirurgia começa perto da clavícula e vai até quase o meu umbigo. Sei que com um pouco de unguento e chakra ela irá desaparecer, mas por um momento eu fico com medo de ficar com ela assim para sempre.

Após Sasaki trocar todos os meus curativos e me desejar melhoras ela sai do quarto. Quando o Sasuke retorna eu estou novamente deitada, ficar sentada força os meus pontos e por isso senti dor.

Ele se senta novamente na cadeira, e me olha de um jeito que não sei descrever. Meu coração volta a acelerar, e percebo que essa é a primeira vez que os encontramos desde aquela noite em seu apartamento. Desde a noite em que eu o beijei. Um silencio constrangedor se instala no comodo, e eu decido quebra-lo.

"Você descobriu porque me querem morta?"

"Não. Existem vários motivos. Você não possui nenhum inimigo declarado, porém é muito próxima dos hokages e de Naruto." Ele suspira. "E a mim, também."

"Você?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"Sim." Ele encosta seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e junta as mão em frente ao queixo, uma posição que ele adora desde criança. "Após a guerra todos ficaram sabendo que você e Naruto são próximos a mim. E ainda existem muitas pessoas lá fora querendo o meu fim. É pouco provável, mas Shikamaru disse que não é impossível estarem atrás de você para me atingir." Eu bufo.

"Faria mais sentido então irem atras de Naruto e não de mim. Sabemos que não sou nada para você." Não consigo me deter, antes de meu cérebro fazer a objeção eu já falei as palavras.

Sasuke me lança um olhar ferido, como se o que eu disse o tivesse ofendido. "Você acha que se você fosse sequestrada ou morta, eu ficaria indiferente a isso?" Ele praticamente rosna. "Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa Sakura?"

Eu desvio o meu olhar do dele e encaro as minhas mãos. "Eu não sei que tipo de pessoa você é Sasuke, você não me deu a oportunidade de te conhecer."

Ele se levanta e volta para a janela. "Isso não importa. E como eu disse, é pouco provável." Vejo que seus maxilar está tenso, com certeza seus dentes estão cerrados. Ele ficou mesmo ofendido com o que eu disse?

Ficamos em silencio mais uma vez, vários minutos se passam e começo a ficar com sono. Estou quase dormindo quando ouço a voz do Sasuke.

"Você e o Yoshiaki são muito próximos?" Fico surpresa com a pergunta.

"Ele é o meu terapeuta."

"Terapeutas não abraçam seus pacientes e se deitam com eles em camas de hospitais." Sasuke diz como se a ação de Ren o incomodasse.

"Bem..." Eu bocejo, "... ele também se tornou um amigo." Sasuke caminha em direção a mesa lateral e desliga o abajur.

"Vá dormir Sakura." Ele diz.

Pego no sono rapidamente, e para a minha surpresa não tenho um pesadelo. Começo a sonhar com uma campina verde, repleta de flores silvestres, estou no meio da campina usando um vestido solto de verão e rindo, de mãos dadas com alguém.

Acordo ao som de Sasaki saindo pela porta, ela deve ter vindo me checar ou trocar o soro. Fecho os olhos novamente e estou prestes a voltar a sonhar quando percebo algo quente em minha mão. Viro a cabeça de lado e o que vejo rouba o ar dos meus pulmões.

Sasuke está sentado na cadeira, todo torto. Sua cabeça está encostada em sua mão esquerda, enquanto sua mão direita está junto da minha. Nossos dedos estão entrelaçados.

* * *

_Tenho uma confissão a fazer: Estou me apaixonando pelo Ren. _

_Athalya, eu não vou te agradecer, porque tipo, você está ao meu lado enquanto eu digito isso..._

_**Paula:** A Sakura ainda vai sofrer muito, se prepare._

_**Yu-chan:** O Ren é tudo *-* Fico quase com pena dele, ter o Sasuke como competição não é facil. Obrigada, eu tento manter eles o mais fieis possível._

_P.S: Eu amei esse capitulo, ele ficou do jeitinho que eu queria. _

_Beijos (:_


	6. Recomeçando

**Disclaimer :** Naruto não me pertence

**Na escuridão - Capitulo seis**

* * *

_'Estou seguindo o mapa que me guia até você'_ \- **Maroon 5**

* * *

**Recomeçando**

Minha respiração está presa em minha garganta, tenho medo de isso ser um sonho e que se eu fizer o mais leve dos movimentos ele irá se dispersar.

Sasuke está dormindo de _mãos dadas_ comigo.

Sob a luz fraca do luar, percebo o quão cansado ele aparenta estar, mesmo dormindo. Como foi que eu não percebi isso antes? Ele está tão próximo de mim que consigo contar os seus cílios perfeitos, apreciar a curva de seu maxilar, ou o seu nariz aristocrata. Deus, como ele é lindo.

Eu amo o Sasuke por tudo o que ele é. Cada detalhe que o define, os bons e os ruins. Porém não posso negar que a aparência dele é o que me fez cair de amores por ele quando criança, claro que aquele sentimento infantil mudou, deu lugar a algo muito mais profundo e doloroso, mas sua aparência continua sendo algo a mais, acho que sempre serei atraída por ele.

Pelo menos por uma vez, pude sentir os seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo simples, claro, mas ainda assim tenho impressa na memória a sensação daquele ato tão desesperado.

Eu não resisto a vontade e meus dedos acariciam os seus, e sendo o ninja que é-com seus sentidos sempre aguçados- Sasuke desperta, para a minha tristeza.

Ele pisca algumas vezes, e quando percebe a posição que se encontra se levanta rapidamente e deixa o quarto, sem olhar em meus olhos uma única vez.

Suas ações apenas me deixam confusa, e antes que eu possa evitar lágrimas começam a cair. Parece-me que ultimamente isso é tudo o que eu faço, será que minhas lágrimas não tem fim? Como esse único homem consegue causar tanto sofrimento em mim?

* * *

Em meio as minhas lágrimas eu acabei dormindo de novo, ao acordar pude sentir alguém fazendo carinho em meus cabelos, involuntariamente suspirei com o gesto. Ao abrir meus olhos encontrei a unica pessoa que sempre me faz sorrir.

"Oi." Eu disse, já com um sorriso no rosto.

"Como está se sentindo?" Naruto me disse, retribuindo o meu sorriso.

"Estou dolorida, mas melhor que ontem."

"Isso é bom." Ele acaricia a minha bochecha, e eu sei pelo seu olha o quanto ele odeia estar aqui, e que ele trocaria de lugar comigo sem excitação, só para me poupar da dor. "Sakura, eu quero que você saiba que eu vou fazer tudo em meu poder para pegar o cretino que está tentando te machucar, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor, não se afunde em tristeza novamente. Por favor, seja forte. Eu preciso que comece a reagir, a lutar. "

Lágrimas começam a deslizar em meu rosto, meu coração se contrai ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto. Ele teme que eu me afunde em meu sofrimento, que eu tente me matar novamente.

"Eu não quero que mais inocentes se machuquem por mim Naruto e eu nem sei o motivo dessas mortes, mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou cair sem lutar, eu vou vingar todas essas pessoas que sofreram em meu lugar." Eu digo calmamente, enquanto traço a linha de seu maxilar.

"Então vamos encarar isso juntos." Ele me diz sorrindo. "Até o teme está empenhado nisso."

"Sasuke?"

"É, o bastardo partiu hoje cedo junto com o Shikamaru e o Sai. Eles foram atras de alguns informantes conhecido na esperança de descobrir algo novo." Ele se senta na cadeira e suspira. "Eu achei que ele deveria ter ido pra casa dormir, ele não teve muito descanso esses dias e passou a noite toda acordado do lado de fora do seu quarto como sentinela."

Não a noite toda, eu penso. "Mas porque ele não teve descanso esse dias?" O que eu digo faz Naruto sorrir, como se ele estivesse esperando que eu fizesse essa pegunta.

"Bom, tudo começou na manhã da explosão na sua casa. Houve uma movimentação suspeita na parte noroeste do muro da vila, o esquadrão de Sasuke foi enviado para investigar. Eu me encontrei com ele nos portões, ele me parecia bastante zangado, ele achava que a tal movimentação suspeita era uma isca para tirar a atenção de algo. E não é que ele estava certo?" Naruto ri, e passa a mão pelo cabelo. "Ele ficou furioso com a explosão no seu apartamento, porque ele já havia pedido para que enviassem patrulhas periódicas no seu bairro, pelo o que Kakashi me disse o Sasuke vem fazendo uma investigação minuciosa desde a última missão de vocês. Enquanto você estava inconsciente ele e o Shikamaru ficaram analisando evidências afim de achar qualquer pista que leve ao culpado. Eu nunca vi o teme tão empenhado em algo desde a obsessão dele em vingar o Itachi."

Eu bufo com essa comparação. "Naruto, ele está apenas fazendo o trabalho dele."

Naruto abre a boca para dizer algo em defesa ao amigo, mas é interrompido quando alguém abre a porta.

"Ah testuda." Ouço Ino dizer, antes dela me dar um abraço apertado. Ela foi tão rápida que nem a vi entrando.

"Ino vai com calma. Ai as minhas costelas." Eu gemo.

"Me desculpa, me desculpa." Ela diz, soltando-me imediatamente. "Estou tão feliz que você está bem Sakura, eu estava com tanto medo. Eu estava de plantão no hospital quando Naruto apareceu com você toda ensanguentada nos braços, eu pensei que você estava morta."

"Naruto?" Eu digo me virando em direção a ele. "Foi você que me tirou dos escombros?"

"Bem, eu estava a caminho da sua casa quando eu ouvi a explosão. Eu corri feito um louco. Quando eu cheguei lá o meu coração parou, por um momento pensei que você tinha morrido, mas Sasuke ativou o Sharingan dele e começamos a procurar pela sua assinatura de chakra nos escombros. Na verdade se não fosse por ele teria levado algum tempo para te achar."

"Espera, o Sasuke também estava lá?" Eu não acredito nisso.

"Eu não disse pra você que o encontrei no portão da vila aquele dia? Bom eu estava contando a ele que eu ... hm, veja bem, eu estava contando algo ao teme, enquanto eu ia em direção a sua casa para lhe contar a mesma coisa." Um leve rubor cobre as suas bochechas e ele coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça, um gesto clássico de Naruto quando ele está embaraçado com algo.

"Eu não acredito que você ainda não contou a ela Naruto." Diz Ino, jogando seus longos cabelos por cima do ombro. "A vila inteira já está sabendo."

"Sabendo do que?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"O Naruto finalme-"

"Hey! EU é que vou contar! " Naruto grita, ele afasta Ino de mim, e pega a minha mão. "E eu só não contei antes por que ela estava inconsciente."

"Sakura, você lembra que eu fui tomar café com a Hinata?" Eu aceno, incapaz de desviar o meu olhar do seu. "Bem, eu pedi ela em casamento." Ele quase sussurra.

"Vo-você o que?" Eu digo, sorrindo que nem uma louca e o puxando para um abraço. "Ah Naruto, eu fico tão feliz por você!" Ao contrario de Ino, Naruto é cuidadoso ao me abraçar.

"É bem, parece que os homens do time 7 resolveram tomar atitudes." Ino diz, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como assim Ino?" Naruto pergunta, já se afastando de mim, mas sem perder o contato de nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Bom, o Naruto finalmente pediu a Hinata em casamento, ontem eu vi o Kakashi e a Shizune se beijando, e o Sai me chamou para ir morar com ele." O sorriso gigante que Ino tem no rosto me diz que ela estava morrendo de vontade de me contar isso.

"O Kakashi fez o que? Desde quando eles estão juntos?" Naruto pergunta inconformado por não ter percebido isso antes.

Eu rio, parece que a felicidade existe para alguns membros do time 7.

"Enfim, ele não me pediu em casamento, mas já é um grande avanço. E bem, é um grande passo para o Sai, você sabe como ele é, a unica pessoa que é mais constipada emocionalmente que ele é o Uchiha." Ino diz, ignorando a pergunta do Naruto. "Eu vou começar a levar as minhas coisas para o apartamento dele, assim quando ele voltar da missão dele junto com o Sasuke e o Shika, nós já vamos estar sob o mesmo teto."

"Fico muito feliz por você Ino. Sei o quanto o Sai te faz bem" Eu pego a mão dela e dou um aperto, então me viro para o Naruto e lhe dou um sorriso "E fico feliz por você também, Hinata é uma grande mulher, e sei que ela vai cuidar muito bem de você."

"Obrigada Sakura." Ele se abaixa e deposita um beijo em minha testa. "Eu não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem ela."

"Você demorou tempo demais para perceber que ela gostava de você." Disse Ino.

"É, demorei, mas agora, não há nada nesse mundo que vá me manter afastado dela."

"Isso é bom Naruto, não deixe a sua felicidade escapar." Digo eu, pensando que se eu não tivesse insistido tanto em ter esperança que um dia, talvez, com alguma sorte, Sasuke perceberia que eu estava aqui, o tempo todo. Talvez, se eu tivesse desistido dele a muito tempo atrás, eu já estaria com alguém que me fizesse tão feliz quanto os meus amigos estão nesse momento.

"Hey Sakura, não fique assim." Ino é capaz de saber o que estou pensando e sentindo só com um olhar, como se ela pudesse ler a minha mente. "Você também vai encontrar a felicidade. Só precisa sair deste hospital e por roupas de verdade, porque você fica horrível com essa camisola de paciente."

Eu rio, somente Ino para me insultar quando está tentando me animar. Viro para Naruto e o sorriso em meus lábios se desmancha ao perceber a intensidade de seu olhar em mim. Eu conheço esse olhar, ele está preocupado com algo.

"O que foi Naruto?" Eu pergunto.

"Não é nada." Ele está mentindo. Eu posso ver em seus olhos que algo o preocupa e ele não quer me dizer.

Antes que eu possa pressiona-lo, mais uma pessoal se junta a nós no quarto.

"Bom dia, Sakura." Diz Ren me mostrando o seu melhor sorriso de covinhas e trazendo consigo uma bandeja, com o que eu presumo ser o meu café da manhã.

"Comida! Ainda bem, estou faminto." Diz Naruto me fazendo rir tão alto que minhas costelas doem.

"A comida não é para você baka, é para Sakura." Diz Ino, se afastando da cama para que Ren pudesse colocar a bandeja na mesinha alta e puxa-la até a mim.

"Desculpe Naruto, mas essa comida é para Sakura." Ren diz para Naruto enquanto me ajuda a sentar na cama.

"Nãa. Eu estava brincando. Eu vou comer alguma coisa na cafeteria do hospital." Ele se levanta e me dá um beijo na testa.

"Bom, eu apenas passei para ver como você está. Eu volto mais tarde com um buquê de flores para alegrar esse quarto depressivo. Até testuda." Ino saiu do quarto dando olhares sugestivos entre Ren e mim.

Ren ainda estava ao lado da minha cama, olhando a minha ficha e escrevendo atualizações.

"Você se importa se eu te examinar antes de você comer?" Ele perguntou já se aproximando de mim, e pegando o estetoscópio. "Na sua ficha diz que você reclamou de dores a noite."

"Não foi nada. Eu é que forcei as suturas tentando me sentar sozinha." Eu respirei fundo quando ele colocou o estetoscópio em mim, afim de ouvir a minha respiração.

"Sua taxa de oxigenação está boa, e seus pulmões não fazem mais ruídos. Essa tarde vamos tentar mais uma terapia de chakra para acelerar a sua recuperação." Ren posicionou suas mãos levemente sobre o meu peito e enviou chakra para o meu corpo, acalmando a dor que eu já começava a sentir nas minhas costelas.

"Pronto, isso deve ajudar você a comer sem dor." Disse dando a volta na cama e se sentando na poltrona que Naruto ocupava alguns minutos atras. A mesma poltrona onde Sasuke adormeceu com os dedos entrelaçados nos meus.

Eu começo a comer, empurrando todos esses pensamentos confusos em relação a Sasuke para o fundo da minha mente.

"Agora que você já teve tempo de digerir as informações dos últimos acontecimentos, quero saber o que você acha disso tudo." Ren diz, se reclinando na poltrona, o cansaço é visível em seu rosto.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse aqui como cirurgião que me tratou e não como o meu psicologo." Eu disse, depois de engolir uma colherada de gelatina sem açúcar. Argh, detesto comida de hospital.

Ren sorri, me mostrando mais uma vez as suas covinhas.

"Na verdade, estou aqui apenas como amigo. Tsunade me proibiu de exercer medicina hoje, ela acha que eu mereço descanso."

"Isso até eu que estava no mundo dos sonhos sei. Você está péssimo Ren." O sorriso dele se alarga ainda mais.

"Você não está nos seus melhores dias também, Sakura."

"Ual, você sempre é muito sincero." Eu digo, passando as mãos pelo o meu cabelo, ciente de que ele está seboso por falta de lavagem. E se meu rosto estiver do jeito que minhas mãos estão, sei que estou branca feito papel.

"Se serve de consolo, acho você linda de qualquer jeito. Até mesmo usando essa camisola verde horrível e com o cabelo oleoso." O olhar de Ren é tão intenso em mim, que me faz ruborizar.

"Obrigada. Você também é um colírio para os olhos." Eu digo dando uma risada, tentando fazer graça.

Ren e eu passamos a manhã conversando. Tsunade pode te-lo proibido de praticar medicina, mas não o proibiu de conversar comigo.

Explico a ele o quão surreal essa situação toda me parece. Tem alguém querendo me matar. Eu. Querem a mim morta. Não consigo pensar em quem iria querer isso. Sei que todo shinobi possui inimigos, mas eu sou médica, eu salvo mais vidas do que as tiro. Na verdade a única vida que eu deliberadamente tirei foi a do Sasori. E alguns Zetsu's durante a guerra.

Mas a verdade é que tem alguém atrás de mim. E essa pessoa está decidida a me pegar. Ela destruiu um vilarejo inteiro, ato que eu considero monstruoso, mas que na opinião de Ren só demonstra o quão empenhada em seu objetivo essa pessoa está.

Eu discuto com o Ren as teorias que Sasuke me contou. Sobre eu não ser o alvo principal, mas sim um meio de chegar ao Naruto, os Hokages e até mesmo ao Sasuke.

Ren acha que todas as possibilidades são prováveis, porém assim como eu, ele está mais inclinado a acreditar que eu sou o alvo principal.

Vamos lá, para quê dizimar uma vila inteira, para atrair alguém que nem mesmo é o seu alvo. Não faz sentido, não é mesmo?

Ren me conta os detalhes da minha cirurgia, e me diz que assim como Naruto, ele não saiu do hospital até que eu acordasse, mas o que me chamou atenção é que mais uma pessoa passou mais tempo no hospital que o necessário.

"O Uchiha passou muito tempo aqui também. Ele e o Kakashi estavam repassando todas as evidências que já foram encontradas e criando várias teorias para quem é o culpado. Vou dizer, não saber quem fez isso está tirando aqueles dois do sério." Ren me disse. "Sasuke ficou furioso por que o Hokage não seguiu as recomendações dele, ele disse que se o caso tivesse sido tratado com mais seriedade teria sido possível evitar a explosão."

"Sasuke sempre foi muito dedicado ao trabalho dele." Eu digo, agora encarando as minhas mãos.

"Então, ele deve ser condecorado como shinobi do mês, eu nunca vi alguém discutir tão fervorosamente com Kakashi Hatake e sair ileso."

"Eles discutiram?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Uhum. Agora chega de fofocar. Já está tarde. Vou pegar o seu almoço e depois levar você para a terapia de chakra." Ren se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Ele parou e se virou para mim. "Que tal um banho de esponja antes de comer?"

A pergunta dele me fez ficar vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Meus olhos se arregalaram e as palavras fugiram da minha completamente sem reação.

O Ren apenas riu. "Relaxa Sakura, não estou dizendo que eu vou fazer isso. Vou chamar uma enfermeira para te ajudar." Eu aceno com a cabeça incapaz de dizer algo. Ren apenas me deu um sorriso enorme e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Quatro dias se passaram desde que eu acordei no hospital, hoje finalmente recebi alta e estou em casa. Quero dizer, em minha nova casa. Meu apartamento ficou completamente destruído na explosão. Na verdade a explosão foi tão forte que comprometeu o prédio todo, ele terá que ser demolido.

Então Tsunade-shishou tomou a liberdade de mexer nas minhas economias e comprou um novo apartamento para mim. Ele era maior que o antigo, e tinha dois quartos, um sendo uma suíte. Possuía também uma bela varanda, e uma cozinha de tamanho razoável. Na Sala de estar duas paredes cobertas inteiramente por prateleiras, o que seria perfeito para os livros que eu terei que comprar para repor os antigos que foram perdidos. O apartamento ficava numa vizinhança tranquila, e ficava a meio caminho de tudo. Para o norte eu vou para a torre da Hokage, ao sul para o apartamento de Naruto, a oeste vou para o hospital e ao leste... bem eu não acho que vou usar o caminho para leste, mas a leste fica o apartamento de Sasuke.

Meus movimentos ainda estão lentos, continuo dolorida. Mas com as sessões de terapia de chakra não corro mais o risco de os ferimentos se abrirem, e a cicatriz da cirurgia agora não passa de uma suave linha rosa. Em duas semanas ela terá sumido completamente.

Estou sentada no sofá dobrando umas roupas que Ino teve a bondade de comprar para mim. (Já mencionei que perdi TUDO na explosão? Tudo o que tenho no meu novo apartamento é novo. Inclusive minhas roupas.) Ela comprou apenas peças básicas para eu usar no dia a dia. Com o tempo eu vou comprando mais coisas. O mesmo vale para a decoração da casa, o apartamento possui os móveis básicos (sofá, mesa de jantar, armário, cama, fogão , geladeira, televisão e etc.), porém ele não tem cara de ser um lar. Assim que eu estiver menos dolorida irei comprar alguns objetos para alegrar a minha casa. Suspirando, lembro que Ino comprou roupas de cama somente para o meu quarto, mas tenho que decorar o quarto de hospedes também.

Olho pela janela enquanto fazendo uma lista mental de todas as coisas que terei comprar quando um movimento do lado de fora chama a a minha atenção. É algo sutil, que somente olhos treinados poderiam perceber. Um leve farfalhar nas folhas das árvores que não segue o padrão do vento. Com cuidado, por ainda estar dolorida, me aproximo da janela.

Na completa escuridão da noite, tendo como iluminação a lua e as luzes da rua percebo o que me chamou a atenção. Há um ANBU na árvore. E aposto que deve haver mais em torno do meu prédio.

Kakashi não irá vacilar com minha segurança. Com certeza Naruto deve ter ficado no pé dele até ter garantia que haveria uma escolta para mim. Conversamos sobre isso quando eu estava no hospital. Eu fui contra a ideia, mas ao que parece, Naruto conseguiu convencer o nosso sensei e atual Hokage.

Suspirando eu retorno ao meu lugar no sofá. Isso é ridículo, eu sou uma shinobi. Posso estar fora da ativa, mas ainda sei me proteger. Então lembro que há muito tempo eu não treino. Recordo-me vagamente de Ino reclamando que eu estava magra de mais. Além de peso, também perdi massa corporal, o significa que meus músculos não estão mais em sua total forma.

Por conta de minha depressão negligenciei o meu treinamento e o meu dever como shinobi. Agora tenho que me conformar em ser vigiada por um esquadrão ANBU, que seria muito mais útil cuidando de outros assuntos da vila.

Mas isso será por pouco tempo. Decidida, levo as roupas que acabei de dobrar para o meu quarto e a passos lentos eu saio do meu apartamento. Cada degrau que eu desço da escada dói. Quando finalmente chego a entrada do prédio, já estou ofegante.

Vou até a pequena praça que tem em frente ao meu prédio e paro em frente a árvore em que eu sei, tem um ANBU. Cruzo os meus braços e fico parada, esperando ele vir falar comigo. Ficarei aqui a noite toda se necessário.

Demora uns dez minutos, mas finalmente um ANBU com mascara de urso aparece em minha frente.

"Por favor Haruno-san retorne para o seu apartamento." Ele diz.

"Eu faço isso assim que vocês forem embora."

"Isso não será possível. Por favor, para a sua segurança, volte ao seu apartamento." Sua voz é profunda, cheia de respeito. Sei que a culpa não é dele, mas não o quero de sentinela no meu apartamento. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

"Por favor, vão embora. Eu não os quero aqui. A segurança na vila já foi reforçada, não preciso de babás." Eu digo, sentindo uma fisgada na minha lateral. Eu sei que eu não deveria me esforçar de mais, mas descer uma escadaria não é muito esforço na minha opinião.

"Por fa-" O ANBU começa a falar mas de repente para. Tenho certeza que está recebendo ordens pelo rádio de comunicação. Isso me dá uma ideia.

"Haruno-san, temos ordens de vigiar essa rua hoje, não iremos sair daqui. Por favor volte ao seu apartamento." O ANBU me diz, o tom da sua voz um pouco mais autoritário do que dez segundos atrás.

"Não. Eu quero falar com o seu capitão." Eu digo enquanto minha visão fica levemente entorpecida. Aparentemente, descer uma escadaria é me esforçar muito.

"Não será possível. Ele também pede que a srta volte a sua residencia."

"Ótimo." Eu me viro, mas sem a intenção de voltar ao meu apartamento, sigo em direção ao norte, á torre do Hokage, farei aquele pervertido amante de cachorros tirar esse esquadrão daqui.

Consigo andar dois quarteirões antes de precisar me apoiar numa parede. Sei que o esquadrão está me seguindo, mas não ligo. Suspiro bem fundo, enchendo os meus pulmões de ar e sigo em frente. Não serei tratada como uma inválida que não pode nem ficar sozinha em casa sem supervisão.

A passos lentos e dolorosos consigo chegar até a metade do caminho, quando tenho que parar por conta de uma vertigem. Tudo ao meu redor parece girar, e as beiradas da minha visão ficaram pretas. Sei que vou desmaiar.

Mas a minha teimosia é a maior e tento dar um passo a frente e acabo tropeçando, quando um ANBU aparece e me segura pela cintura. Mesmo usando uma mascara eu reconheço esse chakra. Não sei como não o percebi antes.

"Não seja estúpida Sakura." Sasuke me diz.

"Me solta Sasuke. Eu vou falar com o Kakashi." Teimosamente, eu tento me desvencilhar de seu braço em torno de mim. Sasuke me solta, mas eu tropeço novamente, e ele me pega antes de eu chegar ao chão.

Me pegando no colo, Sasuke começa a fazer o caminho de volta ao meu apartamento. Lágrimas de frustração e humilhação brotam em meus olhos, encosto a minha cabeça em seu peito e tento acalmar os meus batimentos acelerados.

O ANBU com a mascara de Urso se aproxima de nós e Sasuke diz a ele: "Vá até o hospital e peça para que alguém venha examina-la. Diga-lhe que ela andou se esforçando e quase desmaiou." Com um aceno de cabeça o ANBU desaparece em direção ao hospital.

Ranjo os meus dentes e me nego a olhar para Sasuke. Além de ter um esquadrão ANBU me vigiando, agora terei um médico desaprovando a minha "caminhada noturna".

Chegamos ao meu apartamento, e ao invés de Sasuke me deixar na porta como eu pensei que ele faria, ele entra em minha casa e vai em direção ao quarto, como se já soubesse onde fica. E com todo o cuidado me coloca sobre a cama. Eu viro o rosto para não ter que encará-lo e ele suspira.

"Você quer um copo d'água enquanto o médico não vem?" Ele me pergunta.

"Eu quero que você e seus amigos ANBUS vão embora. E eu não preciso de médico."

"Isso não será possível." Essa sua frase me irrita ao ponto de eu virar para olhá-lo e o fuzilar com meu olhar.

"Me diz, essa frase é padrão para todos os ANBUS ou vocês fizeram uma acordo hoje para usá-la a cada cinco segundos?"

Sasuke não diz nada, apenas anda até o outro lado do quarto e fecha a janela que está aberta, cessando assim a brisa que entrava pelo quarto causando os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem devido ao frio. Será que ele percebeu isso?

"Eu quero que a janela fique aberta." Eu digo por pura teimosia. Eu queria ter o controle sobra algo, nem que fosse tão trivial quanto uma janela.

Sasuke não diz nada, e nem abre a janela. Ele apenas fica lá, parado com os braços cruzados.

"Sasuke, eu disse que quero a janela aberta!" Eu praticamente grito, mas ele não esboça nenhuma reação. Pela luz da lua que invade o quarto percebo que a sua mascara tem desenho de falcão.

Eu me levanto, da melhor maneira que posso, ignorando a dor que recebo em protesto pelos meus movimentos e ando até a janela, estico o braço para abrí-la, porém Sasuke segura o meu pulso.

"Para de ser teimosa Sakura. Você está com frio." Sua voz baixa perto de meus ouvidos faz os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem de novo. E dessa vez não tem nada a ver com o frio.

Me viro para ele pronta para responder quando Ren entra pelo quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" Seus olhos colados em mim, fazendo uma rápida avaliação de meu corpo procurando sinais de ferimentos.

Sasuke solta a minha mão e eu me afasto dele.

"Nada aconteceu Ren. Pode ir embora, e por favor leve os cães de guarda com você."Eu rosno para ele e lentamente eu caminho até a cama e me sento na beirada. Ren se aproxima de mim e se abaixa me olhando nos olhos.

"Onde está doendo Sakura?" Sua voz está baixa, cheia de preocupação.

"Nada dói." Eu digo, mais uma vez por pura teimosia.

"Sakura," Ren acaricia o meu rosto e passa a mão em meus cabelos. "Não faz isso, não banque a fortona. Me diz o que está doendo por favor." Ao contrário de Sasuke que está aqui por pura obrigação, com certeza devido ao pedido de um loiro extravagante que conhecemos, Ren está aqui por que está preocupado comigo e se importa com o meu bem estar.

O quanto apegados um ao outro nos tornamos? A nossa relação é algo muito mais profunda que médico-paciente. Nesse pouco tempo que conheço Ren eu aprendi a confiar nele, assim como Naruto, ele se tornou o meu porto seguro. Só de estar perto dele, todas as minhas defesas desmoronam. Com ele, eu sei que posso mostrar o meu lado fraco, ele não irá me julgar por isso.

"Eu não quero eles aqui, Ren. Faça-os ir embora." Eu murmuro. Lágrimas começam a cair dos meus olhos, tê-los aqui é humilhante. É um lembrete de tudo aquilo que eu fui fraca de mais para evitar. Eu sou tão tola que nem sei quem é o monstro que está atras de mim e matando vidas inocentes no lugar.

Ren suspira, e limpa minhas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. "Uchiha, você pode ir. Eu cuido dela." Ele diz, pegando-me no colo e me levando para o centro da cama onde ele me deita. Ren pega um travesseiro e o ajeita atras de minha cabeça. Enquanto ele faz isso eu olho de relance para Sasuke, ele continua no mesmo lugar, mas tudo sobre a sua postura passa a mensagem que ele está irritado. Eu posso ver os músculos de seu pescoço e ombros tensos, e percebo seus punhos cerrados.

Ele está assim porque o Ren o chamou pelo nome? E como o Ren sabe que é ele?

Ren termina de ajeitar os travesseiros e olha em direção ao Sasuke.

"Eu disse que você pode ir." Ren diz a ele.

"Eu tenho ordens, Yoshiaki." Sasuke diz numa voz ríspida, ele praticamente cospe as palavras.

"Suas ordens são para vigiar o perímetro, você não é necessário aqui dentro. Obrigada por me chamar, mas agora eu cuido dela. Pode se retirar." Ren diz, retornando seu olha a mim.

Sasuke sai do quarto silenciosamente, porém segundos depois eu ouço a porta da frente bater com muito mais força que o necessário.

"Agora você vai me dizer onde está doendo?" Ren me pergunta suavemente. Eu mostro pra ele onde a dor está concentrada e ele usa o seu chakra reconfortante para ameniza-la.

Sei que os ANBUS ainda estão lá fora, mas agora que Ren está aqui comigo eu não me importo mais.

"Você quer um copo d'agua?" Ouço o Ren me perguntar quando ele termina de me curar. Eu nego com a cabeça e puxo o ar com força para os pulmões, aproveitando que a dor foi embora.

"Você tem que parar de aprontar dessas. Eu fui bem claro quando te dei alta que você não deveria se esforçar pela próxima semana." Ren me repreendeu. "Você faz eu querer repensar o meu pedido."

"Que pedido?" Eu digo franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão.

Ren se levanta, pega um cobertor que está dobrado no pé da cama e me cobre com ele.

"Eu pedi a Tsunade-sama para liberar você para o trabalho quando estiver completamente recuperada de seus ferimentos." Ao ouvir isso meu espirito automaticamente se anima, não consigo evitar o sorriso que se espalha em meus lábios. "Você atenderá somente casos leves no pronto socorro, em horário reduzido e eu a supervisionarei o tempo todo, mas aos poucos poderemos rever isso, depende de como você lidará com o estresse do trabalho."

Estou tanto feliz que voltarei a trabalhar que nem me importo com o que vou fazer ou como. Ele poderia ter me dito que eu iria limpar o chão que mesmo assim eu ficaria feliz.

Não aguento a felicidade e o abraço como nunca fiz antes, se no hospital eu me agarrei a ele para espantar a tristeza que assolava meu coração, aqui eu o abraço para extravasar a felicidade que sinto.

"Obrigada Ren, muito obrigada!" Eu digo em seu ouvido, enquanto ele retribui o meu abraço.

"De nada Sakura."

* * *

_Eu sei. Me desculpem pela demora. Sei como é horrível ficar esperando, por uma atualização._

_Mas é que consegui um emprego. O que está me deixando sem tempo e extremamente cansada. Escrevi esse capitulo aos poucos, durante as minhas horas de almoço._

_Devo também dizer, que estou empolgadíssima com essa fic, então por favor não desistam dela. Muita coisa ainda está por vir._

_Athalya, obrigada chuchu, mais uma vez por salvar a minha pele. Não sei o que eu faria sem você._

_E obrigada Bia, por se 'sacrificar' para ajudar uma amiga._

_**Paula:** Obrigada amor, também adoro o Sasuke com ciumes. Eu acho que é engraçado, pq ele não sabe bem oque fazer com o que está sentindo. E não se preocupe, a Sakura não será uma Bela. Também detesto personagens assim. Mas veja bem, por mais que ela ame o Sasuke, ela está decida a ir em frente, tentar ser feliz sem ele. Ainda não me decidi se vai rolar algo entre ela e o Ren, mas se rolasse seria algo do tipo a Sakura se iludindo achando que pode ser feliz com outro alguém alem do Sasuke. Oops, falei demais._

_**Yu-chan: **O Ren é *-* . Também adorei aquela frase, construí todo o capitulo em cima dela. E sim ela é forte, ma o Sasuke meio que merece._

_**Guest's: **Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês!_

_**UMA GUEST ESPECIFICA: **Olha sempre achei que traduzia bem ... HAHAHA Mas que bom que está gostando de Na escuridão. Obrigada pela opinião sincera. Olha eu não sei muito bem como funciona esse negócio de comunidade (na hora que li, juro que pensei nas comunidades do orkut haha), mas acho que não vejo problema. Pode sim criar uma. Sabe nunca achei que seria boa em escrever, mas que bom que tem gente que gosta das maluquices que sai da minha cabeça. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Um beijão para vocês! Aproveitem bem o feriado do carnaval (mas com juízo tá), e até o próximo capitulo ;)_


	7. Ressurgir

**Disclaimer :** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo sete**

* * *

_"Apesar de algumas histórias e a chuva no caminho, ao teu lado sei que está o destino."_ **\- RBD**

* * *

**Ressurgir**

Isso é ridículo!" Eu rio. "Você é péssimo para contar piadas."

Estou sentada na mesa da cozinha, bebericando o meu café, enquanto Ren passa geleia em uma torrada.

"Eu nunca disse que era bom, eu disse que sabia uma piada." Ele me mostra suas covinhas.

Ren ficou comigo no quarto até que eu adormecesse, ficamos conversando sobre como seria quando eu voltasse a trabalhar no hospital.

Em algum momento da noite eu peguei no sono, e dormi tranquilamente até que o canto de um pássaro em minha janela me acordou. Quando me levantei e fui tomar café, encontrei Ren dormindo no meu sofá. Eu o reprimi por isso, não havia necessidade dele ficar comigo, além do mais, sei que os ANBU's ainda estão me vigiando, então não é como seu eu fosse ficar sozinha.

Mas Ren apenas sorriu e se ofereceu para fazer o meu café.

"Você devia comer um pouco mais." Ele me diz, passando-me uma torrada cheia de geleia de morango.

"Ren, você já me fez comer o suficiente por uma semana." E para frisar o que estou dizendo, eu passo a mão pela a minha barriga que está estufada. Ren apenas sorri e morde a torrada.

Continuamos conversando sobre frivolidades, até ele me dizer que precisava ir embora. Eu me levanto devagar da mesa, e começo a andar em direção a porta para acompanhá-lo.

"Não se esqueça de tomar os seus remédios na hora certa." Ele me diz, quando alcançamos a porta. Eu rolo os meus olhos.

"Pai, eu vou ficar bem." Eu brinco. "Pode ir despreocupado que eu ficarei bem." Ele sorri para mim, e abriu a porta.

Nós dois temos uma surpresa ao ver que do outro lado da porta está Sasuke, com o braço levantado, como se estivesse prestes a tocar a campainha.

Ren e Sasuke se encaram por um segundo, então Ren se vira para mim e me dá um beijo na testa.

"Tome cuidado. Eu volto a noite para ver como você está." Ele diz acariciando o meu rosto.

"Não precisa, Ren, ficarei bem sozinha."

Com um último sorriso ele vai embora, apenas acenando quando passa pelo Sasuke. Porque esses dois são tão hostis um com o outro?

Assim que vejo Ren descer as escadas volto o meu olhar para Sasuke. Ele está sem o uniforme e a sua mascara de falcão. Ele usa uma camisa azul escuro, e uma calça de um tom igualmente escuro. Seu rosto esta com a mesma expressão de ontem, quando Ren o dispensou.

Me recosto no batente da porta e sustento o seu olhar. "Seu turno já acabou?" Eu disse, fingindo interesse.

"Ele dormiu aqui?" Sasuke questiona, ignorando a minha pergunta.

"Você não sabe? Você não passou a noite lá fora de cão de guarda?" Cinismo pinga de minha boca.

"Não." Sasuke me responde franzindo a testa. " Meu turno acabou as 1h da manhã."

"Então talvez você devesse perguntar aos seus amiguinhos, aposto que eles podem te dar um relatório detalhado de como eu passei a noite."

O maxilar de Sasuke fica tenso, assim como seus ombros.

"Posso entrar?" Ele me pergunta.

Eu me afasto da porta, dando espaço para que ele possa entrar. Sasuke caminha até a sala, e para se virando para mim.

"Eu falei com o Kakashi, ele disse que não irá tolerar outra cena como a de ontem. Você é uma shinobi valiosa de Konoha, e estamos apenas nos certificando de sua segurança." Sua fala é robótica, como se ele estivesse memorizado o que dizer. Minha boca se abre, levo um minuto para me recuperar.

"O que? Uma shinobi valiosa? Por ser exatamente uma shinobi é que eu sei me defender. Não preciso de babás. Se vocês tivessem me avisado antes, sobre as suas suspeitas, talvez eu poderia ter sido mais cuidadosa." Eu estou quase gritando. "Eu não quero, ou preciso de vigias. Diga para o esquadrão ANBU ir embora."

Sasuke dá um passo em minha direção. "Tem alguém tentando te matar. Você está tão ferrada devido a última tentativa que mal consegue caminhar, quem dirá se defender." Sua voz é baixa e perigosa, tão característica de Sasuke.

"Porque é tão difícil respeitar os meus desejos?" Eu lhe pergunto, o encarando diretamente nos olhos.

"Se fossemos respeitar cada um de seus desejos, você já estaria morta." Assim que termina de falar, Sasuke fecha os olhos. Como se estivesse arrependido do que disse.

Eu dou um passo para trás. Sinto como se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

"Sai da minha casa." Eu sussurro.

Sasuke suspira e dá mais um passo em minha direção. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Sakura, conhecemos o seu jeito, sabemos que você não duvidaria em se entregar a um criminoso para salvar alguém."

A defesa de Sasuke é plausível, eu realmente faria isso. Mas ele ter trazido a tona a minha tentativa de suicídio fez o meu coração se apertar em meu peito.

Mas, então, percebo que a culpa é minha por eles serem tão desconfiados. Além das sessões de terapia eu não fiz nenhum esforça real para voltar a ser a shinobi de elite que sempre fui. Eu deixei que a dor e a culpa me consumisse.

"Estou cansada Sasuke. Vá embora, por favor." Eu imploro.

Sasuke me olha nos olhos e vejo que tem algo novo, indecifrável em seu olhar. Ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo, e se afasta, indo em direção ao sofá.

"O esquadrão ANBU irá embora, porém, um shinobi ficará no apartamento até você estar recuperada de seus ferimentos."

Nem preciso perguntar para saber que é o primeiro vigia.

Sasuke se senta no meu sofá, coloca os cotovelos encostados no joelho, e as mãos em frete a boca, e sua clássica posição de pensador.

Furiosa, vou em direção ao meu quarto e bato a porta com mais força do que necessário.

Passo o resto da manhã em meu quarto, lendo um livro sobre traumas torácicos e suas possíveis sequelas. Faço algumas anotações no rodapé do livro, e já começo a pensar em possíveis tratamentos e medidas paliativas mais eficientes para ser usadas em campo de batalha, onde não ha tempo de levar o paciente a um hospital.

Olho para o relógio e me dou conta que já são 11:30, se quero almoçar devo ir ao mercado, tudo o que tenho em meu armário é torrada, geleia e chá. Com cautela me levanto, ainda me sinto dolorida, e após ontem percebi que a minha recuperação será mais lenta do que eu gostaria .

Faço uma lista mental das coisas que devo comprar no mercado e saio para o corredor.

Sasuke continua na sala, porém ele está em pé olhando a rua pela janela.

"Eu vou ao mercado," eu digo. Sigo em direção a porta, sem olhar para trás e sinto o Sasuke seguindo os meus passos. Eu já imaginava que ele iria junto, o que no momento não irei protestar. Ele será útil para carregar as sacolas.

Ao longo do caminho varias pessoas me param, para saber como estou e me desejar melhoras.

Sasuke se mantem a dois passos atrás de mim, sempre atento a quem se aproxima e isso intimida um pouco as pessoas. Os mais velhos lembram de todo horror da história do clã Uchiha, e alguns ainda temem que Sasuke ainda queira vingança. As crianças, não sabem de sua história, mas por conta do preconceito dos pais, mantem distância. Sasuke agora recebe o mesmo tratamento que Naruto recebia dos habitantes e Konoha quando criança. Mas não sei se isso o afeta. Sasuke sempre foi recluso, sempre evitou contato com outras pessoas, para ele deve ser um alivio não ter mais fangilrs correndo atrás dele.

Chegamos ao mercado, eu comprimento duas mulheres que estão saindo mas tudo o que elas conseguem fazer é encarar o Sasuke que está atrás de mim.

Estico a minha mão para pegar uma cesta, mas num movimento rápido Sasuke a tira de mim.

"Eu levo." Ele diz.

Me movo pelos corredores, pegando o que eu preciso e pondo na cesta que está com Sasuke. Um pensamento infantil me passa pela cabeça e solto uma risada. Imagine só, se alguém nos ver agora poderia até pensar que somos um casal como qualquer outro fazendo compras. Que bobagem a minha.

Quando chego na seção de horti-fruti seleciono bem as frutas e verduras, pegando as que sei que possui mais nutrientes e vitaminas. Pego vários tomates, pois sei que Sasuke gosta deles.

Após me certificar de já ter tudo o que preciso vou até o caixa, e Sasuke começa a colocar as coisas na esteira.

"Bom dia Sakura-san." Diz sr. Yoshi, o caixa do mercado. "Bom dia Sasuke-san, faz tempo que não vejo os dois juntos. Me lembro bem, que em sua época de guennin ambos vinham aqui frequentemente antes das missões." Ele nos dá um sorriso amigável, e parece não se importar com a falta de uma resposta nossa.

Eu retribuo o sorriso dele, pago as compras, e Sasuke pega as sacolas com os mantimentos.

Quando eramos gennin sempre íamos ao mercado do sr Yoshi, comprar alimentos e bebidas para levarmos nas missões. Se o encarregado disso fosse Naruto, comeríamos somente ramem, portanto Sasuke e eu ficamos com essa função. Nunca parei para pensar muito nisso, mas agora várias lembranças de nós fazendo coisas triviais juntos me vieram a mente. Sasuke sempre foi quieto, antí-social, porém, sempre foi muito educado. Naquela época, também era ele quem carregava as sacolas. Ele sempre me dava o primeiro e último gole de água do cantil quando tínhamos que dividir. Sempre ficava com o primeiro turno quando tínhamos que ficar de sentinela. Acho que devido a sua educação rígida, ele sempre tratou mulheres desse jeito. Claro, esse traço de sua personalidade eu conheci antes do exame chunnin, após o nosso encontro com Orochimaru, Sasuke mudou completamente.

Afasto esse pensamentos de minha cabeça, e respiro fundo, apreciando o ar fresco.

Fico um pouco distraída, e não percebo quando um garotinho se aproxima de mim. Ele deve ter uns cinco anos e está segurando uma flor.

"Aqui Sakura-san, uma flor tão bonita como você. Fique boa logo." Ele me entrega a flor e vai embora correndo, antes mesmo que possa agradecer.

Eu sorrio e aceno para a mãe do garotinho que está parada do outro lado da rua.

Volto a caminhar a passos lentos em direção a minha casa.

"Você é muito querida pela vila." Sasuke diz, ao lado. Surpreendendo-me.

"Todos me tratam assim devido a guerra, eu acho. Tratei muitos de seus parentes, filhos, irmãos, sobrinhos. Acho que eles são gratos."

"Acho que seja mais que gratidão." Sasuke me olha nos olhos e pela milésima vez meu coração dispara. Incrível o efeito que esse homem tem sobre mim.

Demoramos um pouco para chegar em casa, devido ao meu passo lento. Quando finalmente chegamos, eu já estou sem folego, e um pouco tonta.

Sasuke vai deixar as compras na cozinha e eu me sento no sofá, tentando me recuperar.

De repente ele está abaixado em minha frente, oferecendo-me um copo de água e com uma expressão em seu rosto que me fez lembrar o garotinho que me entregou a flor.

"Beba." Ele me ordena."Tem algum remédio que você tenha que tomar?"

"N-não... isso não é nada. Só cansaço. Vou ficar bem, me dê alguns minutos." Eu lhe devolvo o copo, e deito no sofá. Expiro e inspiro profundamente, alguns minutos deitada devem me fazer bem.

Eu só percebo que adormeci quando sento alguém me sacudindo.

" Sakura, acorde."

Abro meus olhos e vejo que é o Sasuke quem está me acordando.

"Oh, eu não pretendia dormir." Eu lhe digo, enquanto ele me ajuda a sentar.

"Acho que você estava mais cansada do que pensou."

"É, acho que sim."

"Vem, o almoço está pronto." Sasuke me diz, e minha boca fica aberta em surpresa.

"Você fez o almoço?" Eu pergunto surpresa.

"Sim." Ele diz como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Comemos em silêncio, apenas o barulho dos talheres era ouvido na cozinha. Olho Sasuke do outro lado da mesa e percebo que essa a primeira refeição que faço com ele desde que eramos crianças.

"Você não precisava ter feito o almoço Sasuke, mas obrigada. A comida está deliciosa." Eu digo, tentando quebrar o gelo. A verdade é que estou estupefata com o fato de Sasuke ter feito o almoço. Essa possibilidade nunca passou pela a minha cabeça.

"Hn."

Após o almoço, mais uma surpresa. Enquanto lavo a louça, Sasuke pega um pano e começa a secá-la.

Trabalhamos em silêncio.

Esse silêncio é familiar. Estar perto do Sasuke significa ter que aguentar o seu jeito . Porém, dessa vez é algo confortável.

Por algum motivo, a presença de Sasuke está tendo efeito calmante em mim.

Lavo o último prato, e o entrego para o Sasuke . Por um instante os nossos olhos se cruzam, e aquela faísca em meu peito reascende de novo. Sasuke sempre foi um garoto bonito, e se tornou um homem muito bonito. Seus olhos, mesmo despareados, tem um efeito exótico em sua aparência. Apesar que sinto falta dos seus olhos negros. O rinegan pode ser intimidante as vezes.

Sasuke termina de secar a louça e volta para a sala.

Suspiro forte, e vou até a sala. Sasuke está sentado no sofá, olhando para a janela .

"Você parece cansado." Eu digo.

"Muitas missões."

"Deveria tirar uma folga então." Eu digo.

"É, talvez ."

Eu mordo o meu lábio, e me sento na poltrona ao lado do sofá. "Sasuke, eu quero saber mais sobre a investigação."

Sasuke volta o seu olhar para mim, avaliando-me. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo e suspira. E apenas fica ali me encarando, como se tivesse decidindo se me conta ou não.

"Olha, Sasuke, eu sei que vocês não estão me contando tudo, sei que há mais coisas. Por favor, eu mereço saber."

"Me pediram para não contar." Sua voz é baixa e fria.

"Sasuke tem alguém querendo me matar, você mesmo me disse isso várias vezes. Talvez seu eu tiver mais detalhes da investigação eu possa ajudar."

Sasuke se levanta e senta mais próximo de mim, nunca tirando os seus olhos dos meus.

"Se eu contar Sakura, o que você vai fazer com essa informação?" Sua voz permanece baixa, seus olhos buscam nos meus respostas, para as perguntas não feitas. _Você é capaz de aguentar Sakura?_

"Eu vou me preparar. Eu sou uma shinobi, Sasuke, sou capaz de enfrentar os meus próprios inimigos." Eu digo, minha voz firme, tentando passar uma segurança que no momento eu não possuo.

Sasuke me encara por mais alguns segundos, então suspira.

"Eu apenas preciso saber, por favor."

"Está bem," ele diz. "Como eu disse já disse a você, os ninjas que encontrei naquela aldeia foram contratados apenas para vigiar, e se assegurar que o alvo fosse eliminado. Acredito que eles não tiveram envolvimento com o ataque a vila ou a bomba no prédio. Sabemos que o alvo é você, mas não sabemos o motivo, quem é quer que seja o autor disso tudo, ele parece ter gastado algum tempo te estudando, para saber como você age, como pensa."

Lembro bem daquela noite, em meus sonhos eu sempre volto aquela vila, tento tirar as pessoas do prédio em chamas, mas não consigo chegar perto. apenas observo de longe, ouvindo os seus gritos por ajuda.

"Como vocês podem saber que eu era o alvo?" Eu pergunto.

"Sakura, quando chegamos a vila a sua aparência era que o ataque havia acabado de ocorrer, e não horas antes. Acredito que o pedido de ajuda foi feito pelo autor do ataque. Devia ter alguém vigiando o portão de saída de Konoha, somente quando ele teve a certeza que o alvo estava na missão, foi que o ataque ocorreu. A explosão que ocorreu no prédio em que você estava apenas reforça isso, qualquer um que a conhece sabe que você prefere lugares grandes para tratar os feridos, era meio óbvio que você ia escolher aquele prédio." Ele diz.

"Porém, tudo o que eu tinha eram suspeitas. Quando retornamos a Konoha eu contei tudo ao Kakashi, ele disse que ia manter uma segurança extra na vila, e pediu que eu investigasse. Se você era o alvo, estava claro que o autor do ataque iria tentar de novo. Mesmo após semanas de investigação chegamos a nada, até a explosão no seu prédio. Naquela manhã, houve uma movimentação suspeita ao redor da vila, sensores disparavam a cada 5 minutos, indicando uma aproximação não autorizada, mas quando nossas equipes iam investigar encontravam nada. Então houve a explosão em seu apartamento e tudo se encaixou. Com os sensores disparando a toda hora, eles foram desligados por 15 minutos para a manutenção, o que deu tempo de alguém entrar e sair da vila sem ser visto. A explosão no seu apartamento ocorreu no fim de tarde, mas acreditamos que a boma foi posta lá pela manhã. Enquanto você estava no hospital eu e Shikamaru, analisamos toda a cena da explosão."

"E vocês encontraram algo?" Eu praticamente sussurro.

"Bom, encontramos o mesmo tipo de explosivo utilizado na explosão da vila, a pessoa que armou tudo isso cometeu um erro dessa vez, uma bomba não explodiu."

"Como assim?"

"Havia quatro bombas em seu apartamento, as quatro deveriam ter explodido ao mesmo tempo, porem uma falhou. O explosivo é comum, mas um selo foi utilizado para armar as bombas, um selo específico, que reconhece o chakra do alvo e somente ativa as bombas quando esse chakra se aproxima. Eu nunca vi nada assim. Mas o Kakashi reconheceu o selo, ele é uma técnica característica dos ninjas da Vila da Estrela."

"Vila da Estrela? Mas porque? Konoha tem relações pacíficas com essa vila." Tento me lembrar de quando a Shishou enviou representantes de Konoha para lá, para que um acordo comercial fosse selado. Não faz sentido que eles atacassem um shinobi de Konoha.

Como que se lesse os meus pensamentos, Sasuke acrescentou. "Nós enviamos um esquadrão ANBU para Estrela para investigar, acreditamos que não tenha sido uma ação da vila, mas houve muitas deserções. Após a guerra, muitas vilas pequenas perderam shinobis que desertaram e foram trabalhar como mercenários, acreditamos que esse seja o caso. Algum desertou da Estrela armou as bombas, e possivelmente planejou todo o ataque."

"Mas isso ainda não faz sentido Sasuke." Lágrimas começam a rolar dos meus olhos. "Porque eu sou o alvo?"

Sasuke chega mais perto de mim, e sua expressão me diz que ele não está certo do que irá dizer a seguir. "Nós ainda não sabemos, Sakura, ainda a muitos fios soltos, e estamos tentando fazer todas as conexões. Você não tem nenhum inimigo declarado, pelo contrário, todos parecem amar você. Ainda existe a hipótese de você ser o alvo apenas para atingir outra pessoa. Imagine quantos Inimigos o Naruto, o Kakashi , a Tsunade e eu acumulamos ao longo dos anos. Pode ser qualquer um planejando os ataques. "

Eu suspiro, e tento limpar as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Um louco está tentando me matar, sem se importar em quantas pessoas ele matará até chegar em mim e tudo o que eu faço é chorar. Patético, não?" Eu enxugo as minha lágrimas e me levanto.

"Eu já disse para você não se culpar." Sasuke também se levanta.

"Bem, isso é meio que impossível." Eu tento sorrir, mas sei que minha tentativa foi falha. "Você deveria descansar Sasuke. Naruto me disse que você vem trabalhando demais nessa investigação."

"É o meu trabalho." Ele diz, e apenas me lembra de que ele só está aqui por ordens, e não porque se importa comigo.

"É claro. Obrigada Sasuke, por me contar."

Eu volto ao meu quarto, e deito em minha cama, tentando digerir tudo o que foi me dito. Tentando decifrar quem é o monstro que está por trás disso.

* * *

Se você não estiver se sentindo bem, ou se isso for demais para você é só dizer. Ninguem espera que você transplante um coração ou coisa parecida."

"Sim, shishou."

"Agora ande, você terá muito o que fazer. Pedi as enfermeiras para não lhe darem descanso."

"Sim, shishou."

Duas semanas se passaram desde a a minha conversa com o Sasuke em meu apartamento, após ficar deitada em minha cama pensando no que fazer para evitar mais mortes, acabei dormindo. Quando acordei Sasuke já tinha ido embora e Sai estava como meu vigia. Não vejo o Sasuke desde então.

A partir daquele dia me concentrei em realizar exercícios de controle de chakra, e quando meu corpo se recuperou completamente, voltei ao meu treinamento ninja. Fiquei tanto tempo em inércia que havia me esquecido da sensação dos meus músculos se esticando e flexionando, da cor esverdeada do meu chakra em minhas mãos quando eu curo, da explosão gerada devido ao impacto do meu punho.

Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho. Atenderei somente casos simples e sei que todos estarão de olho em mim. Mas não me importo.

Não me lembro de me sentir tão viva assim a semanas. Finalmente estou no meu habitat natural.

A shishou não estava brincando quando disse que as enfermeiras não me dariam descanso. Entre trocar curativos, fazer suturas, preencher papeis de alta e acompanhar pós operatórios, eu nem vejo o dia passar.

Quando finalmente tenho um tempo para descanso, subo até o andar da cafeteria e encontro Ino conversando com a Hinata. "O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?" Eu pergunto.

"Oi testuda! Nós nos tivemos uma missão juntas e tivemos que trazer o nosso cliente, o babaca conseguiu quebrar o tornozelo." Ino joga os cabelos por cima do ombro, em um evidente sinal que ela não liga a minima para o tornozelo do cliente.

"É bom ver você Sakura-san." Hinata me diz.

"O Naruto fala tanto de você Hinata, que sinto como se a visse todos os dias." Eu sorrio ao notar o rubor em seu rosto. "Espero que vocês casem logo, assim ele me esquece e poderei voltar a ter cafés da manhãs que não incluem ramen." Hinata e Ino riem.

Ino, Hnata e eu ficamos conversando até o fim da minha pausa.

Não tive um minuto de descanso após isso.

Houve mais suturas, algumas fraturas, uma adolescente grávida, um idoso com pneumonia, e algumas crianças com intoxicação alimentar.

* * *

"Você parece feliz." Ren me diz, se surpreendendo.

Eu estou preenchendo alguns prontuários na mesa da recepção, e me sentindo exausta.

"Acho que pode se dizer isso." Eu sorrio, enquanto dou um gole no meu café expresso triplo.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele pergunta.

"Foi corrido, me senti uma estagiaria, atendendo apenas casos simples. Mas acho que isso foi bom, eu estava um pouco enferrujada. Talvez amanhã me deixem fazer um transplante de coração ou um parto de gêmeos siameses."

Ren sorri, me mostrando as suas covinhas. "Ah droga, os siameses era para ser surpresa."

Eu rio.

"E você, o que andou fazendo o dia todo, já que a sua paciente favorita não precisou de sua ajuda hoje?"

O sorriso de Ren some, e sua expressão fica séria. "Quando acaba o seu turno?" Ele me pergunta.

"Daqui a 20 minutos." Eu respondo o olhando com curiosidade.

"Eu preciso falar com você, será que posso te acompanhar até em casa?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ren?" Eu pergunto já ficando preocupada.

Ren passa as mãos pelo cabelo e suspira. "Não, eu apenas -"

Ren foi interrompido pela chegada de um esquadrão que carregavam duas crianças ensaguentadas.

O que quer que Ren queria me dizer, não tinha importância mais.

Peguei uma das crianças de um ANBU e vi pelo canto do outro Ren fazer o mesmo com a outra. Corri para a sala de emergência e assim que coloquei a criança na maca, comecei a gritar ordens as enfermeiras.

A criança era um garoto, não deveria ter mais de 11 anos. Ele possuía vários cortes pelo corpo, algumas queimaduras e parecia que seu lado esquerdo fora esmagado. As costelas estavam em frangalhos e os órgãos estavam a ponto de falhar a qualquer minuto devido a hemorragia interna.

O levo as pressas para a cirurgia e gasta cerca de 3 horas só para estabilizá-lo.

Após oito longas horas a cirurgia finalmente acaba. O garoto terá meses de uma dolorosa recuperação pela frente e no minimo mais três cirurgias futuras para recuperar os movimentos, mas ele irá sobreviver.

Saio da sala de cirurgia e consigo dar cinco passos antes de me encostar na parede e deslizar até o chão. Minhas mãos tremem devido ao cansaço. Não achei que estava pronta para uma cirurgia, eu estava apavorada de cometer algum erro. Mas foi como se eu nunca tivesse sido afastada. Minhas mãos se mexiam por conta própria, eu nem precisava pensar para saber o que fazer, e o que eu queria que os outros fizessem.

A vida daquele garoto estava por um fio, mas eu consegui salvá-lo. E essa é a melhor sensação do mundo.

Retiro a minha touca cirúrgica e fecho os olhos sorrindo.

"Bom trabalho Dra Haruno."

Olho para a minha esquerda e vejo Tsunade Shishou vindo em minha direção.

"Eu achei que iria perdê-lo." eu confesso.

"Bom, eu acho que você fez um belo trabalho." Diz Tsunade shishou se sentando ao meu lado no chão. "Quem diria que seu primeiro dia de volta fosse ser tão emocionante."

Eu solto uma risada baixa. "Diga a Ren para cancelar os siames." Shishou me olha como se eu fosse louca, e eu caio na risada.

"Faz tempo que eu não ouvia essa risada, já estava com saudade." Ela me diz sorrindo.

"Shishou, como está o outro garoto?" Eu pergunto.

Shishou se levanta e estende a mão para me ajudar.

"Ele não resistiu aos ferimentos Sakura. Ren esta falando agora com a família."

"O que aconteceu com eles?"

"Nós não sabemos ainda." Ela desvia os seus olhos dos meus, e sei que ela está mentindo.

"Shishou-" Começo a dizer, porém, ela me interrompe.

"Você agiu bem hoje Sakura, salvou a vida daquele garoto." Ela me olha com ternura. "Você me deixou orgulhosa."

"Obrigada shishou." Eu sorrio.

"Vá para casa, descanse. Te darei o dia de folga, mas quero que a tarde dê uma passada no escritório do Dr Kyo. A partir de hoje ele é o seu novo psicologo."

O meu sorriso desaparece. Dr Kyo foi o primeiro psicologo que tive, o que me diagnosticou com estresse pós traumático. Ele é bom, mas não vejo porque devo procurá-lo.

"E quanto á Ren?" Eu pergunto, já temendo a resposta.

"Yoshiaki pediu para não ser mais o seu terapeuta Sakura." Ela me olha confusa. "Ele não disse isso a você?"

"Não." Eu sussurro.

"Então acho melhor vocês conversarem, agora vá pra casa descansar."

"Sim, shishou."

Passo acelerada pela recepção e esbarro numa enfermeira, derrubando os prontuários que ela carregava. Ajudo pegá-los no chão e sigo para a saída do hospital.

As ruas da vila estão silenciosas, falta pouco agora para o amanhecer.

Estou cansada devido ao longo turno e a cirurgia, no entanto, não acho que vá conseguir dormir. Decido caminhar um pouco, e antes que eu perceba, estou num campo de treinamento. Memorias de meus treinamentos e veem a mente.

O teste dos sinos com o kakashi, os treinamentos para controle de chakra com a Tsunade, até com o Gay Sensei eu treinei para aprimorar o meu Taijutsu e aprender a ler a linguagem corporal do adversário e prever seus movimentos, o segundo teste dos sinos, o meu treinamento para virar jounin... são tantas memórias, tantos obstáculos que tive que superar para me tornar o que sou hoje.

Sento no chão e observo o nascer do sol, quando eu era pequena minha mãe me dizia que o nascer do sol era promessa de um dia melhor. Fecho os meus olhos e faço uma prece ao garoto que eu nem mesmo sei o nome, rezo para que ele fique bem, e não sofra tanto com a morte do amigo.

Os primeiros raios do dia me iluminam, e uma brisa fresca sopra, balançando os meus cabelos.

"Sakura."

Olho para trás e vejo Ren, um pouco sem folego.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura?" Ele me pergunta.

"Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta." Eu digo confusa.

"Eu estava procurando você." Ele diz, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. "Uma enfermeira disse que você saiu correndo do hospital. Você está bem?"

Eu rolo os meus olhos. "Você deveria saber que não se deve dar ouvidos a uma enfermeira fofoqueira."

Ren dá um passo em minha direção, e eu me levanto.

"Porque você não quer ser mais o meu terapeuta?" Eu disparo.

Ren suspira, e se aproxima mais de mim. "Era sobre isso que eu queria conversar."

"Sou toda ouvidos."

"Eu acho que não seria ético eu continuar sendo o seu psicologo, Sakura."

"Como assim?" Pergunto confusa.

Ren diminui ainda mais a distância entre nós, nossos peitos estão quase se tocando e tenho que olhar para cima para encontrar seus olhos. Uma de suas mãos toca o meu rosto, e a outra afasta uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos.

"Estou me apaixonando por você Sakura." Ele diz em uma voz baixa. Sinto um aperto no coração. _Por favor, não. Não quero te magoar._

Lágrimas se acumulam em meus olhos. "Ren eu-"

"Shh, está tudo bem. Eu não quero que diga nada. Eu não espero que você me dê nada em troca. Nós somos amigos, e não quero que nada mude em nossa relação. Mas me parecia errado continuar sendo seu psicologo."

"Nada vai mudar? Você vai continuar meu amigo?" Eu sussurro, com a voz embargada.

"Nada irá mudar, a não ser que queira." Ren beija a minha testa e me puxa para um abraço.

Encosto minha cabeça em seu peito e penso em como isso é injusto. Ren sabe que eu não posso sentir o mesmo que ele. Ainda amo o Sasuke, e por mais que eu queria esquecê-lo, não seria certo usar Ren para essa finalidade.

Agarro-me a camisa do Ren e sinto ele dando beijos em meu cabelo. Ficamos assim por cerca de 5 minutos, até eu sentir outras presenças conosco.

Levanto a minha cabeça e olho para a direita, vejo Naruto e Sasuke parados lado a lado nos observando. Suas expressões estão sérias. Naruto se aproxima e diz que preciso comparecer urgente a Torre Hokage. Sasuke permanece em seu lugar.

"Porque tanta urgência Naruto?" Eu pergunto.

"É melhor você vir Sakura." Ele diz

Um arrepio percorre pela minha espinha, eu estremeço. Olho para o Sasuke buscando respostas, ele está com os punhos cerrados e olhando para mim. Percebo então que ainda estou nos braços do Ren.

* * *

_Me desculpem. Sério. Não era a minha intenção demorar tanto. Mas ando sem tempo, sem energia e sem inspiração. _

_Maaaas, no fim das contas recebi uma luz divina e consegui escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. E se não gostaram, me digam. As criticas construtivas, sem maldade ou intensão de prejudicar, são bem vindas. Pois elas me ajudam a escrever melhor._

_Athalya, meu chuchu. Você é demais. Nunca vou me cansar de te agradecer amiga._

_**Daiana-chan** dedico esse capitulo á você. A tal luz divina que recebi foi a sua review. Quando eu era mais nova eu gostava de RBD, não vou dizer que era fã e sabia tudo sobre eles, mas por conta de influencia de amigas eu conhecia um pouco. Procurei no YouTube a musica que você me indicou. E ela é muito boa, aí me lembrei de A tu Lado, que é uma musica que eu sempre amei deles e havia anos que eu não escutava. Quando ouvi a musica, foi tipo BOOOOM! Me veio a inspiração para o capitulo. Então obrigada._

_Eu particularmente adoro o Ren, ele é um personagem impontante para tirar o Sasuke do cubo de gelo onde ele vive. Ele é realmente um bom amigo para Sakura, ele está se apaixonando por ela. O que mais para frente irá deixar o Sasuke maluco. hehe Sou bem vingativa também, e não pretendo facilitar a vida do Sasuke. _

_**Yu - Chan** a depressão da Sakura também me irrita, mas se você parar para pensar a Sakura é assim, toda chorona. E não posso apressar muito as coisas para não ficar muito falso. Nesse capitulo eu quis mostrar que ela está se recuperando, espero que tenha conseguido. Olha, o Sasuke é o Sasuke. Haha. Em breve eles vão ter uma conversa bem sincera em que ele vai deixar claro que ele não gosta do Ren, mas acho que vai demorar para ele confessar os seus sentimentos pela a rosada._

_**Paula** é exatamente isso que eu quero mostrar, pois acho que o Sasuke é do tipo que só aprende quando quebra a cara. E só dar valor quando perde. E na verdade SasuSaku é um casal bem Agnst. Nada pra eles deve acontecer fácil._

_**Paty Winchester** drama é comigo mesma. Sério, tenho que controlar, senão isso aqui vira uma novela mexicana. Haha_

_**Bruna** Muito obrigada! _

_Bom é isso, espero ler em breve o que acharam do capitulo. Se odiaram, amaram..._

_Ah, alguem mais alem de mim está surtando com aquele spin-off? Gente o que o Kishi está tramando? Meu lado noveleiro mexicano já está achando que a Sarada é filha da Karin, e que a Sakura não é casada com o Sasuke. Ela só finge ser para tomar conta da menina, pq ela é muito trouxa e faria tudo pelo Sasuke. Aí a Sarada descobre a verdade e começa a odiar a Sakura. O Sasuke volta e vai começar a cuidar da filha dele, mas acha injusto o tratamento que a Sarada está dando a Sakura, pq afinal ela cuidou da menina como se fosse sua. Bom isso é o que o meu lado noveleiro mexicano acha._

_Mas pondo isso de lado, como pode o Sasuke ter uma filha, e nunca ter estado perto dela? Isso não entra na minha cabeça. E é obvio que ele sabe da menina, senão ela não teria o nome UCHIHA e não moraria numa casa com o emblema do clã não é?_

_Ah só sei que estou pirando._

_Beijos amores, tenham uma boa semana (:_


	8. Transição

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo oito**

* * *

_"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about that things we could be"_ \- **One Republic**

* * *

**Transição**

"Houve um ataque a um vilarejo próximo." Sasuke me diz, olhando fixamente para mim, dando-me a resposta que eu procurava.

_ Não, de novo não. _

"Houve muitos feridos?" Eu pergunto, já me afastando de Ren.

"Kakashi já enviou uma equipe médica. Ainda não sabemos a proporção do ataque."

"Sakura." Ouço Ren chamando atras de mim, mas sua voz está distante. Os dois garotos foram trazidos por uma equipe de ANBU'S, talvez eles fossem dessa vila. Já faz oito horas, se até agora não foi enviado um relatório da situação, é porque os médicos estão ocupados. O que significa que há sobreviventes no vilarejo. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer.

"Sakura, O hokage está lhe chamando." Diz Ren, tocando o meu braço. Eu o ignoro e procuro o olhar de Sasuke.

"Onde é o vilarejo?" Pergunto, rezando por uma resposta.

"Há uns 70 km ao norte de Konoha." Sasuke responde.

E antes mesmo que qualquer um dos três possa me impedir, eu corro.

Ren parece ter entendido quais eram as minhas intenções, ele corre em minha direção, porém não tenta me parar. Apenas corre silenciosamente atrás de mim. Sasuke e Naruto fazem o mesmo.

Sasuke também fica em silencio, mas com o sharingan ativado, já Naruto tenta de todas as formas possiveis me fazer voltar.

Quando ele percebe que não irá conseguir, envia um kage bushin de volta a Konoha, para informar ao Hokage sobre o nosso paradeiro. Somente uma pequena parte do meu cérebro esta prestando atenção neles. Eu estou mais focada em chegar ao vilarejo, e ajudar o maior número de pessoas possíveis. Tento não pensar muito no motivo do ataque, sei o porquê de Kakashi pediu para falar comigo, e sinceramente eu não quero voltar aquele estado depressivo, onde tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar.

Não.

Tenho que manter ocupada, e fazer o que sei de melhor. Pessoas estão machucadas e precisam de minha ajuda.

"Não estamos muito longe agora." Sasuke diz, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

Acelero o meu ritmo de corrida, e sinto os outros fazerem o mesmo. Sei que estou próxima a vila, pois sinto o cheiro de sangue. Anos de treinamento, missões e uma guerra, me fazem reconhecer esse cheiro á qualquer distância. Corro ainda mais rápido, ouço alguém chamar o meu nome em protesto, Naruto talvez, mas a essa altura eu não estou ligando para eles.

Finalmente começo a ver o contorno do vilarejo, e as colunas altas de fumaça. A cena que eu vejo ao chegar é de completo desespero.

Há prédios em chamas, casas destruídas, pessoas feridas tentando resgatar outras pessoas dos edifícios em chamas.

"Sakura!" Shizune vem correndo até mim, ofegando e suja de poeira e sangue. " Sakura, eu não sabia que Kakashi ia enviar você como reforço."

"Ele não enviou." Naruto diz. "Ela está aqui por pura teimosia."

Shuzine franze a testa, e dá um leve suspiro."Bem, dessa vez serei grata a sua teimosia, Sakura. Precisamos de ajuda."

"É para isso que estou aqui." Eu digo a ela.

"Trouxe algum material com você?" Ela me pergunta, olhando-me de cima a baixo. Tenho vontade de me bater.

"Não, não trouxe." Admito, envergonhada.

"Tudo bem." Ela diz, numa voz confortadora. "Eu vou ver se consigo algo para você."

"O que eu posso fazer?" Eu pergunto, com pressa em ajudar.

"Os feridos foram separados por prioridade, exitem tantos, tudo o que fizemos até agora foi estabilizar os mais críticos. Mas com você aqui, podemos começar a tratar todos."

"Onde eles estão shizune?" Pergunto, não aguentando mais ficar parada. "Por aqui. Todos os prédios estão em ruínas ou em chamas, colocamos os feridos na antiga praç-"

Não espero ela terminar, corro até onde os feridos estão e começo a trabalhar.

Assim como na sala de cirurgia eu entro no modo automático. Trato fraturas, lacerações, queimaduras. Conforto crianças, idosos, mulheres e homens. Ren trabalha ao me lado, e vejo Sasuke ou Naruto ocasionalmente, quando eles trazem mais pessoas feridas, retiradas dos escombros. Quinze minutos após chegarmos no vilarejo, o reforço enviado por Konoha finalmente chega. Shikamaru, Sai, e Yamato-taichou, com mais cinco médicos.

Yamato constrói uma grande casa de madeira, que usamos como hospital improvisado. O que é bem melhor do que acomodar os feridos no chão de uma praça. A cada hora que se passa mais feridos são trazidos, mais corpos são achados. Cirurgias são feitas as pressas, mesmo sem os materiais de esterilização necessários.

Estou exausta, cada parte do meu ser dói em protesto ao meu esforço. _Há quanto tempo estou acordada?_

* * *

O fluxo de pacientes trazidos começa a diminuir, após já termos tratados os casos críticos a nossa atenção volta para os ferimentos menos graves.

Estou cuidando de um garotinho com queimaduras e tento não escutar o protesto do meu corpo pedindo descanso. Limpo o a queimadura no ombro do garoto, aplico remédio para evitar infecção e então escuto a voz dele.

"Kiyo, assuma o lugar de Sakura por favor." Ele diz, se dirigindo a médica chunnin que está a três pacientes de distância. Ela me oferece um sorriso e se aproxima para fazer o curativo no ombro do garotinho.

Eu me viro e olho para Sasuke. Ele está todo sujo e com alguns arranhões, parece cansado também, mas está bem. Sei que é besteira, mas fiquei preocupada com ele.

"Está tudo bem Sasuke?" Eu pergunto hesitante.

"Hn. Venha comigo."

Sasuke me leva pra o lado de fora do hospital improvisado, e não consigo evitar de ofegar.

Onde havia uma vila destruida e pilhas de entulho, agora há dezenas de tendas montadas e algumas casas de madeira que eu sei que foram feitas por Yamato. A brisa leve da noite ajuda a dispersar a fumaça de alguns prédios ainda em chamas.

"Nossa, vocês trabalharam rápido." Digo em admiração.

"Konoha enviará mais ajuda nos próximos dias, mas por enquanto isso bastará." Ele diz com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Agora venha, a nossa barraca é por aqui."

"Huh?" O que ele quis dizer com nossa barraca?

Sasuke me olha como uma expressão quase curiosa e um esboço de um sorriso."Eu, você e o dobe iremos dividir uma barraca."

"Oh," Eu me recupero do susto, e afasto uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. "Não precisa me mostrar a barraca agora, eu vejo depois." E com um sorriso eu me viro, pronta pra voltar aos pacientes, quando o sinto puxando-me de volta.

"Venha, está na hora de você descansar." Ele me diz.

"Não, eu ainda tenho pacien-" Começo a dizer, porém sou empurrada sem cerimônia para dentro de uma barraca, onde Naruto já está roncando. Atrás de mim, Sasuke já está fechando a barraca.

"Todos os médicos já descansaram, menos você Sakura. Será que não percebe que está há mais 48 horas sem dormir?" Ele me olha acusadoramente, e percebo que ele também não está em sua melhor forma.

"Você também parece precisar de umas horas de sono." Eu digo desafiadoramente.

"Pode se dizer que sim." Sasuke joga um saco de dormir e um cobertor em minha direção e começa a desenrolar o seu.

"Eu realmente acho que há mais que eu possa fazer." Eu digo nervosamente. "Há pacientes em estado crítico que devem ser monitorados, e há também o risco de infe-"

"Sakura." Ele me corta.

"Não posso parar Sasuke. Essas pessoas precisam de mim." Digo isso, ao invés da verdade, dormir perto dele não é o que preciso agora.

"Você já fez o suficiente. Shizune e Ren darão conta de tudo." O tom de Sasuke é decisivo, ele não irá ser contrariado.

Não tenho escolha a não ser me preparar para dormir, Sasuke obviamente não irá me deixar voltar a trabalhar.

Eu me deito no meio, entre Naruto e Sasuke - que está deitado perto da entrada da barraca, provavelmente para evitar que eu saia despercebida- e isso me trás memórias do nosso tempo de guennin. Seguro uma risada, pois isso é apenas irônico. Quando eu mais preciso me distanciar de Sasuke, mais eu o vejo.E agora terei que dormir na mesma barraca que ele. Não estou aqui nem a 5 minutos e lembranças do passado já brotam em minha mente.

Mal encosto a minha cabeça no travesseiro e já estou dormindo de tão cansada. E como em quase todas as noites, eu tenho o mesmo sonho. Estou na beira de um rio, sua margem é cheia de pedras negras pontiagudas. Do outro lado do rio estão todas as pessoas que não consegui salvar. Elas estão a penas lá, paradas, sem se mover. Encarando-me. Atrás delas o fogo consome a floresta, porém as chamas não os assustam, nem ao menos chega perto deles. Uma garotinha, se aproxima da margem, parando antes de alcançar a água. Ela estica a sua mão em minha direção, convidando-me a me juntar a eles. Dou um passo para mais perto do rio, mas então água se torna sangue e um grito de dor rompe a noite, olho assustada para o outro lado, e todos estão ensanguentados no chão, seus corpos mutilados, retorcidos da forma mais grotesca. Mas a menina continua na beira do rio, continua me convidando. Ela começa a chorar desesperadamente, mas não consigo me mover. Quero dizer a ela que não consigo atravessar o rio, mas a minha voz não sai. Sinto que estou afundando no chão, as pedras pontiagudas começam a me cortar. Olho para baixo e vejo que estou sendo engolida pelas pedras, tento gritar por ajuda, mas não tem ninguém por perto, apenas a menina do outro lado do rio. Ela está chorando, pedindo socorro, pedindo para que eu a salve . Mas não consigo mais me mexer, meu corpo está cada vez mais fundo na terra, apenas meus ombros e cabeça estão para fora. A cada respiração sinto as pedras pontiagudas me perfurarem, o meu sangue se juntando ao rio. Atrás da menina surge uma figura obscura, a menina grita para que eu fuja, uma espada atravessa a menina, e sou engolida por completo pelas pedras.

Acordo gritando como sempre, mas dessa vez alguém está ao meu lado, me segurando.

"Sakura, está tudo bem. Foi apenas um pesadelo." Ouço sua voz baixa, tranquilizadora. E sem pensar enterro o meu rosto em seu peito, minhas mãos se agarram a sua camisa, e me deixo ser fraca por um momento. Me agarro a ele como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

"Está tudo bem." Ele diz, e com uma habilidade incrível, nos coloca dentro de seu saco de dormir, nos cobre e coloca sua mão livre em minha cintura. Ele não diz mais nada, apenas fica ali, silenciosamente me segurando. Estou tremendo, e me aproximo mais ainda de Sasuke, minha mão está sobre o seu peito e eu começo a contar as batidas do seu coração. Em resposta, Sasuke me abraça mais fortemente e começa a acariciar o meu cabelo. Minha respiração errática começa a se regular, e os batimentos de Sasuke funcionam como uma canção de ninar, logo estou pegando no sono novamente.

* * *

Quando acordo novamente, estou completamente descansada. Geralmente, após eu ter um pesadelo, não consigo voltar a dormir, muito menos ficar descansada.

Há alguma claridade do lado de fora, então sei que já amanheceu. Pisco algumas vezes, espantando o sono e percebo ainda estou agarrada ao Sasuke. Estamos na mesma posição, eu encostada em seu peito e o braço direito dele envolvendo a minha cintura. Suspiro profundamente, inalando o cheiro único dele. Um sorriso surge em meu rosto. Desde menina me imaginei acordando todas as manhãs assim, nos braços do homem que eu amo. Me permito ficar mais alguns instantes assim, ao lado de Sasuke, pensando em como seria, o famoso "E SE".

Tento me afastar um pouco dele, mas por reflexo o braço de Sasuke me traz para mais perto, como que se assegurando de que eu ainda estava ali. Me permito ser um pouco masoquista e volto a contar seus batimentos, e a observar suas perfeitas feições.

Não querendo abusar de minha sorte, tento novamente me afastar. Desta vez mais delicadamente. Consigo afrouxar o aperto de Sasuke em mim e saio de seu saco de dormir. Percebo então que Naruto não está mais na barraca. Como foi que o Aspirante a Hokage, energético, barulhento e desastrado conseguiu sair da barraca sem me acordar ou a Sasuke?

Após dobrar o meu saco de dormir, uso toda a minha habilidade ninja para sair da barraca sem acordar Sasuke. Ele devia estar mais cansado do que deixou parecer, pois ele sequer se saio para fora, o sol da manhã me recebe com uma promessa de um dia melhor. Há ninjas trabalhando para remover os escombros.

Vou até o hospital improvisado e vejo que as pessoas que podiam andar já foram removidas. Algumas resolveram se refugiar em aldeias próximas, outras estão ajudando a remover escombros e a levantar barracas que servirão de residências provisórias. Vai levar um tempo até poderem reconstruir essa vila, mas pelo esforço dos moradores sei que eles conseguirão se reerguer.

Estou checando o progresso dos pacientes críticos quando Ren se aproxima de mim segurando uma caneca fumegante e um sorriso que sei que é reservado só apra mim.

"Olá estranha." Ele diz, e me entrega a caneca. "Não é café, mas me disseram que esse chá tem o mesmo efeito."

"Obrigada, Ren." Eu lhe retribuo o sorriso. Fazemos a ronda entre todos os pacientes e voltamos ao lado de fora onde em uma cozinha improvisada está sendo servido o café da manhã. Nos juntamos a fila de pessoas e após pegar um pão e reabastecer a xícara de chá, nos sentamos em umas das mesas instaladas.

"Hey Sakura!" Olho para o lado e vejo Naruto se aproximando de nós com a camisa cheia de farelo de pão e um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

"Oi Naruto." Eu digo, evitando o seu olhar.

"Oi Ren." Ele diz quando está perto o suficiente para não precisar gritar e se senta conosco."Shikamaru disse que estaremos prontos para partir em uma hora, você irá conosco?"

"Sim, todos pacientes mais graves já foram estabilizados. Não serei tão necessário aqui."

"Espera, por que vocês já vão embora?" Eu em intrometo na conversa, porque claramente perdi alguma coisa.

"Não se preocupe, você também irá." Sasuke de repente está atrás de mim, o que me faz pular e o sorriso presunçoso de Naruto fica ainda maior. Tento silenciá-lo com um olhar, mas sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá fazer algum comentário.

"Dormiu bem Sasuke?" Diz Naruto. Urgh, eu sabia que ele não deixaria algo assim passar.

"Mas, por quê tanta pressa?" Eu digo tentando ignorar o Naruto. Sasuke também se senta a mesa e seu olhar encontra o meu.

"Houve algumas descobertas enquanto procurávamos sobreviventes entre as ruínas e achamos que será mais seguro se você voltar para Konoha imediatamente." Ren responde, se inclinando para mim e pegando a minha mão.

"Teríamos ido ontem a noite, mas eu, você e o teme éramos os únicos que ainda não tinham descansado." Naruto lança um olhar mais que suspeito entre eu o Sasuke.

"Okay, mas que descobertas foram feitas?" Pergunto a ninguém em particular. "E por que eu tenho que ir embora agora? Se não é seguro para mim, por que é seguro para os outros ficarem?"

"Achamos os mesmos explosivos que foram encontrados em seu apartamento. Está mais do quê claro que esse ataque foi feito para atraí-la para fora de konoha." Sasuke responde, sem tirar os olhos da mão de Ren sobre a minha.

"O-oque?" Minha cabeça começa a girar. Aconteceu de novo, pessoas inocentes sofreram por minha causa. E eu nem sei o por quê.

"Shikamaru e sua equipe já estão investigando. E Sai está patrulhando a área para garantir a nossa segurança, ele irá conosco para dar cobertura." Naruto tenta me tranquilizar. "Não se preocupe, não deixaremos nada acontecer com você."

"Quanto a eles?" Me levanto subitamente da mesa. "E quanto a essas pessoas Naruto. Quem irá protegê-las?" E com o punho cerrado me afasto da mesa.

* * *

_Me desculpem. _

_Me desculpem pela demora. E me desculpem pelo capitulo ruim._

_Como leitora, entendo como muitas devem estar com raiva de mim, ou até mesmo perdido o interesse na minha história. Pois o mesmo acontece comigo, quando uma fic que eu gosto fica sem atualização por muito tempo._

_Como escritora, sei que a culpa é minha. Por não me planejar melhor, ou talvez por não tentar mais. _

_A vida é tão complicada, e sempre deixo as coisas para depois. O famoso 'amanhã eu faço.'_

_Então me estou sinceramente me desculpando com vocês._

_Como puderam perceber, o capitulo está curtíssimo. E eu vou lhes dizer o porquê. Está me faltando inspiração._

_Eu sei o que quero escrever, sei como quero que as coisas aconteçam, mas estou sem inspiração para colocar em palavras. Há meses essa capitulo está no meu computador, mas eu não conseguia terminar. Então decidi posta-lo e pedir ajuda a vocês. Por favor, não desistam da fic, e me ajudem a não desistir dela também._

_Eu facilmente influenciada por musica. Então eu queria pedir, para deixarem nos comentários, alguma dica de musica que vcs acham que possa me inspirar. Alguma musica que as fazem lembrar de Sakura e Sasuke. _

_Talvez com a ajuda de vocês, eu consiga encontrar a inspiração que me falta._

_**BRUNA:** Fiquei extremamente desapontada com os últimos mangás. Sério. UAHSUAHSASH Ele não satisfez o meu lado noveleiro. Eu queria ver como tudo começou sabe, como o Sasuke e a Sakura ficaram juntos. Obrigada, pelo apoio._

_**Gaby-chan:** Eu sei exatamente o que é isso. Já passei muitas noites em claro lendo fics. Obrigada por perder suas horas de sono comigo. Sim, tem muito erro de português. E eu sempre digo a mim mesma para reler os capítulos e corrigi-los mas nunca o faço. Português nunca foi o meu forte, e agora eu percebo que deveria ter prestado mais atenção as aulas UAHSUAHSASU. O Ren é um personagem muito querido para mim. Acho ele necessário. Mas não se preocupe, ele é bonzinho. Encare ele como um personagem de transição. Ele é um meio para o fim. Desculpe ter a feito esperar tanto. E muito obrigado pelos comentários._

_**Daiana-chan:** Muito obrigado pelo seu review. Infelizmente não posso responder as suas perguntas senão entrego o que tenho planejado para a história. HAHAHA Mas posso dizer que em relação ao vilão, vc está próxima a verdade. Muito obrigada mesma pela review, eu a reli várias vezes. É incrível como algumas palavras de encorajamento podem fazer a diferença. Foram graças a elas que eu consegui espremer esse cap minusculo. Um cap minusculo é melhor que nada né? Muito obrigada mesmo, e desculpe a demora._

_**Paula:** Foi necessário o Ren se declarar tãao rápido. Pois as ações dele é o que fará o Sasuke sair da fortaleza da solidão onde ele vive. E acredito que o Sasuke sempre foi cavalheiro sabe, devido a educação dele e tals. Ele que sempre fez qustão de ser rude. AUAHSUASUH Olha não gostei do spinoff. Não mesmo._

_Enfim, obrigada por me aturarem até aqui._

_Tenham um ótimo fds. Até mais :*_


	9. Revelação

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Na escuridão - Capitulo nove**

* * *

_"Oh, você não tem que ir sozinha, ir sozinha. Corra por sua vida, meu amor. Corra e não desista"_** \- The Fray**

* * *

**Revelação**

Me afasto da mesa com os punhos cerrados, pronta para socar quem me seguisse.

Vou em direção ao hospital improvisado e encontro o Shikamaru dando instruções a um grupo de chunnins. Ao me ver se aproximando, ele os dispensa e dá alguns passos em minha direção.

"Quando eles chegaram?" Pergunto bruscamente.

"Bom dia Sakura." Shikamaru suspira, e olha para o céu. "Eles chegaram enquanto você dormia. O hokage os enviou para garantir a segurança da vila, e auxiliar os moradores na reconstrução."

"E por que não podemos fazer o mesmo?" Digo desafiadoramente.

"Porque manter você aqui é aumentar o risco dessa vila ser atacada de novo."

Droga.

"Eu não havia pensado nisso." Murmuro olhando para os meus pés.

Shikamaru coloca uma mão em meu ombro e levanto a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. "Não se preocupe Sakura, iremos encontrar esse bastardo."

"Espero que o encontremos antes que mais inocentes percam as suas vidas." Olhando em volta, tudo o que vejo é desolação. O que as pessoas dessa vila fariam, se soubessem que eu sou a causa dos seus sofrimentos?

"Eu também espero."

"Hey Sakura!"

Olhamos por cima de meu ombro e vemos Naruto correndo até nós.

"Nos encontramos as 11hrs na entrada da vila." Shikamaru diz, já se virando para ir embora. "Ah Sakura," Ele diz antes de Naruto nos alcançar. "Eu sei que a espera é enlouquecedora, mas não faça nada impulsivo. Manter você segura é nossa prioridade."

E com isso ele vai embora, me deixando a pensar em suas palavras.

Droga de Shikamaru e suas habilidades analíticas. Ele conseguiu ver bem através de mim.

Eu estava pensando mesmo em fazer algo impulsivo. Despistar meus companheiros e começar a procurar eu mesma por esse monstro.

Respiro fundo e me preparo para encarar o Naruto.

"Sabe, não é nada legal você me largar numa mesa com aqueles dois." Diz Naruto, parando ao meu lado. "O nível de hostilidade è está sufocante." Ele diz, coçando a cabeça.

"Eu gostaria de entender o porquê deles se desgostarem tanto."

Naruto me dá um sorriso travesso e pergunta. "Você realmente não sabe?"

"Não Naruto, eu não sei. E dá pra parar com esses olhares?" Eu lhe dou um soco no ombro e vou em direção ao hospital.

Sei que o Naruto está atrás de mim, e que em breve dirá algo que lhe custará um olho roxo.

"Você quer que eu te olhe de que jeito, depois de presenciar aquela cena comovente entre você e o teme? Espero que ele não tenha te apalpado enquanto estavam no saco de dormir." Me viro pronta para socá-lo, mas congelo de repente.

Ren está bem atrás de Naruto e com certeza ouviu o que ele disse.

Naruto se vira, e o seu sorriso debochado desaparece.

"Eu pensei em fazer uma ronda pelos pacientes antes de irmos embora. Você me acompanha, Sakura?"

Naruto tem o bom senso de não dizer nada , ou de me seguir enquanto continuo o meu caminho para o hospital improvisado.

"Ren..." Eu começo a me desculpar.

"Tudo bem, Sakura. Você não me deve explicações." Ele me dá um de seus sorrisos de covinhas e juntos revemos cada paciente no hospital, sem nem uma vez comentar o que ele ouviu e o que isso implica.

* * *

No horário combinado, todos nos encontramos na entrada da vila.

Eu não consigo olhar para o Sasuke e muito menos para o Ren. Então foco o meu olhar para as nuvens carregadas que começaram a se juntar acima de nós. Cairia uma tempestade em breve.

"Muito bem, iremos todos em uma formação padrão ALPHA. Eu quero a Sakura no centro. Uchiha e Yoshiraki protegendo seus flancos. Naruto você e Shikamaru ficam na retaguarda, enquanto não chover que quero o Sai nos dando cobertura por cima e eu vou na frente." Yamato-taichou nos dá as instruções.

Mordo a minha língua para não fazer um comentário acido. Uma formação ALPHA, que é usada somente em transporte de prisioneiros. Sério? Entendo que eles estão com medo de uma emboscada, mas isso é ridículo.

"Apenas vamos logo com isso." Murmuro.

Taichou me dá um sorriso sincero e em seguida estamos em movimento. Não consigo olhar em nenhuma direção, sem ver um dos meus amigos, estou cercada por eles.

Foco a minha atenção para a frente, e me nego a olhar para os dois ninjas ao meu lado.

Eu sei que é ridículo, mas me sinto culpada pelo o que o Ren ouviu. E também me sinto confusa em relação ao Sasuke, não sei o que diabos está acontecendo. Ter o Sasuke perto de mim é tudo o que mais quis durante mais da metade da minha vida.

Mas agora que estou disposta ir em frente, suas atitudes estão me deixando confusa. Nas ultimas semanas, tive mais contato com o Sasuke, do que nos últimos dez anos.

Estamos viajando em uma velocidade rápida e constante, as árvores da floresta densa passam como um borrão por nós. Já estamos na metade do caminho de casa.

Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, e analisar a confusão de sentimentos crescendo em mim. Tenho que lidar com esse monstro que está atrás de mim, a confissão de Ren, a noite passada, e a conseqüência de eu ter saído da vila. Com certeza o Kakashi e Tsunade não irão deixar barato a minha desobediência.

E acima de tudo, preciso tomar um banho. Estou a dois das com as mesmas roupas, meu cabelo está oleoso e preciso descansar. Noto que meus músculos ficaram preguiçosos e estão protestando pelo esforço das ultimas 48 horas.

Assim que eu tiver uma chance, irei chamar o Lee para treinar. Preciso voltar a minha melhor forma.

A minha frente, Yamato faz um sinal para pararmos.

"O que foi Taichou?" Me aproximo dele, sem fôlego.

"Vamos descansar um pouco."

"Estamos quase em casa, porque parar agora?" Grita Naruto, por cima de um trovão.

"A Sakura precisa descansar." Sasuke responde, fazendo com que todos olhem para mim.

Droga. Eu não queria que eles percebessem a quão cansada eu estou. Mas a minha respiração está ofegante, e a dor em meus musculos só aumenta.

"Eu estou bem." Minto. "Podemos continuar."

Sai desce de sua águia, e se encosta no tronco de uma árvore.

"Não seja teimosa Sakura." Me diz Ren, a poucos passos de mim. "Use essa pausa para recuperar o fôlego, ninguém está com pressa."

Eu me encosto num tronco de árvore, imitando a posição de Sai, e tento acalmar a minha respiração. Sai se aproxima de mim com um cantil de água, e tomo a metade em apenas um gole.

"Não precisa fingir para nós feiosa." Desvio o seu olhar, envergonhada por estar fazendo papel de fraca.

Eu deixei a Sakura fraca e dependente para trás. Trabalhei muito duro para me tornar uma kunouchi respeitada, portanto aquela situação é mais que incômoda para mim.

Tomo uma respiração funda, e me desencosto da árvore.

"Estou agora, taichou. Podemos ir."

Yamato acena para mim e dá um passo a frente, pronto para dar uma ordem.

Então acontece.

Uma explosão.

Tão forte que joga todos para longe.

Colido com o tronco e uma árvore e fico sem ar. O mundo a minha volta está sem som e em câmera lenta, mas consigo ver que todos estão no chão, tentando se levantar.

Apoio a minha mão no chão, e percebo que ele está morno, e pegajoso. Olho para baixo e percebo que o chão está encharcado com o sangue do Taichou.

Levanto a minha cabeça e percebo que vários ninjas se aproximam, com armas em mão.

Sai já está com a sua tantō em posição, a minha esquerda. Assim como Sasuke com a sua kusagani.

Shikamaru já puxa um pergaminho de seu colete, vira em minha direção e grita alguma coisa, mas sou incapaz de ouvir um som se quer. Olho ao meu redor procurando Ren e Naruto, e quando finalmente os encontro, minha respiração falha.

Eles estão um pouco mais distantes dos outros, a minha direita. Naruto está no chão, seu ombro deslocado de uma maneira grotesca, deitado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

Ren está ao seu lado, brilho verde exalando em suas mãos.

Procuro os outros mais uma vez, Sai e Shikamaru estão lutando com cerca de sete inimigos, tentando evitar que se aproximem de mim e Sasuke está fazendo o mesmo, bem a minha frente.

Ele olha diretamente para mim, e grita algo, porém, meu mundo ainda está no mudo. Ele continua gritando, mas sou incapaz de ouvi-lo.

Lentamente me levanto, e vejo que mais ninjas se aproximando.

Olho para Naruto e Ren, e tomo um passo hesitante em direção a eles.

Meus ouvidos voltam a funcionar, e o som a minha volta é ensurdecedor. O som de uma batalha.

"Sakura!" Sasuke rugi.

Volto a minha atenção para ele, no momento em que sua espada atravessa um de seus oponetes.

"Sakura, vai embora daqui!"

Ele joga pra longe outro inimigo, e leva as mãos a frente do rosto. Seus dedos rapidamente formam os selos necessários para o Gaton.

Enquanto uma escaldante bola de fogo engole os ninjas inimigos, eu corro até o Naruto.

"Como ele está?" Pergunto ao Ren.

"Mal. O ombro está deslocado e tem um estilhaços da bomba em seu abdome. É o que está causando a hemorragia." Ele me diz, sem tirar os olhos de Naruto. "São pequenos estilhaços e penetraram bem fundo. Não dá pra simplesmente fechar o ferimento, pois os estilhaços de alguma forma estão absorvendo o meu chackra. Nunca vi nada assim."

Afasto a mão do Ren, e coloco a minha mão sobre o ferimento. Em seguida ouço um um barulho de algo caindo próximo a nós e num movimento rápido, Ren se joga sobre mim. Outra bomba explode.

Pela segunda vez, o ar escapa dos meus pulmões.

Ao se jogar sobre mim, Ren derrubou nós dois no chão. Na queda bati a minha cabeça, Ren caiu em cima de mim.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurra, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em meu ouvido.

"Sim, e você?"

"Você precisa sair daqui. Precisa escapar." Ele diz fracamente, antes de perder a consciência.

"Ren?" Eu chacoalho os ombros dele, tentando obter uma reação.

"Sakura!" Ouço o Sasuke gritar, mas com o Ren em cima de mim, não consigo virar a minha cabeça para vê-lo.

Com algum esforço, afasto o corpo de Ren de cima de mim e então, a visão que encontro em deixa ainda mais enjoada.

A bomba que explodiu parecia ser menor, porém ela também espalha estilhaços perfurantes. O lado esquerdo de Ren já está ensanguentado.

Coloco as minhas mão sobre ele e tento infundir chakra na ferida para fecha-la, porém assim com em Naruto a ação não surte efeito algum. A quantidade de sangue que ele está perdendo já está ficando alarmante.

Abaixo a cabeço quando percebo shurikens vindo em minha direção, porém Sasuke as desvia, jogando suas próprias shurikens enquanto luta com um ninja corpulento. Ele, Sai e Shikamaru formaram um triângulo amplo em volta de mim. Desviando ataques e derrubando ninjas inimigos. Não tenho tempo de prestar atenção a cena de batalha a minha volta, portanto não sei que de vila são esses ninjas.

Me levanto, aos tropeços e vou a té o Naruto. Ele está fantasmagoricamente pálido e perdendo muito mais sangue do que eu esperava, o puxo pelo braço bom, até ele estar ao lado de Ren.

Quando estão deitados paralelamente, me ajoelho entre os dois, e os avalio. Para parar a hemorragia, terei que primeiro retirar os estilhaços e em seguida infundir chakra para fechar os ferimentos.

O problema é que terei que tratar um de cada vez. Quando eu terminar o primeiro, o segundo terá morrido pela perda de sangue.

Olho em torno de mim e vejo que não há saída. Mesmo que eu cure o Ren e o Naruto, como é que vamos sair daqui? Estamos cercados.

De onde saíram tantos ninjas?

"Sasuke! Você pode usar o amaterasu?" Eu grito, sem olha-lo.

Sei o quanto essa técnica enfraque o Sasuke, mas é a unica maneira de os livrarmos do inimigo.

"Estamos cercados e numa parte densa da floresta. Se eu fizer isso, as chamas irão se espalhar rapidamente e não teremos como sair. Não sei se poderei transportar todos após usa-lo."

"Posso usar o ninpou choujuu giga, para nos tirar daqui. Mas não vamos conseguir ir muito longe com essa chuva." Oferece Sai.

"Essa pode ser nossa unica esperança." Diz Shikamaru.

"No três então." Diz Sasuke, usando mais uma vez o Gaton, para afastar os inimigos.

"Um." Diz o Sai.

"Dois." Diz o Shikamaru.

"Três." Grita o Sasuke.

* * *

Graças a velocidade de Sasuke, Sai e Shikamaru em menos de dois segundos estamos todos em cima de uma águia gigante criada pelo Sai, voando em direção a konoha. A chuva ainda está forte, e estamos voando perigosamente baixo, mas apenas precisamos nos afastar das chamas negras.

Shikamaru e Sasuke estão me ajudando a conter a hemorragia de Naruto e Ren.

"Não vamos conseguir chegar até konoha, mas estou vendo uma clareira. Podemos descer lá." Diz Sai.

"Algum sinal de inimigos?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Não."

"Vamos então."

Eu sei exatamente o que fazer quando pousarmos.

Ao pousarmos, Sai e Shikamaru tentam montar armadilhas em volta de nós. A chuva não dá trégua nem por um minuto, o que dificulta a nossa visão.

Sasuke me ajuda a colocar Ren e Naruto lado a lado. Me ajoelho novamente entre eles e corto com uma kunai as suas camisas.

Os ferimentos de ren estão concentrados na lado esquerdo de seu abdome. Os de Naruto são mais centrais. Ambos estão sangrando sem parar.

Meu principal objetivo é parar o sangramento. Mas não vou conseguir fazer isso com os estilhaços ainda neles.

"Quanto tempo você acha que temos, antes que nos encontrem?" Pergunto ao Sasuke, que desliza seu olhar de Naruto parara cravar-lo em mim.

"Com sorte uns 10 minutos, temos que usar esse tempo para tirar você daqui." Ele diz seriamente.

"Não." Me viro para os meus dois amigos feridos e começo a realizar os sinais de mão necessários para invocar Katsuyu.

Num puf ela aparece em versão reduzida.

"Em que posso ajuda-la Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura, o que você vai fazer?" Sasuke me pergunta, me levantando pelo braço.

"Vou salva-los." Olho diretamente em seus olhos despareados.

"Sakura, você precisa sair daqui. Aqueles ninjas virão atras de você." Sasuke está mortalmente calmo, e isso não é um bom sinal.

"Eu não vou deixa-los morrer e correr para salvar a minha vida." E com isso me abaixo, respiro fundo e libero o meu selo.

Sasuke respira fundo e olha em direção ao Shikamaru que está a quatro passos distante de nós prestando atenção em nossa interação.

"Sai está colocando armadilhas na área. Se alguém tentar se aproximar, criaremos uma distração e você escapa com ela." Shika diz.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

"Sakura, não é hora para a sua teimosia, eu preciso que te tirar daqui. O Shikamaru já chamou reforços, não estamos longe de Konoha, em breve estarão aqui."

"Quando chegarem será ser tarde de mais. Eu não irei deixar Naruto e Ren morrerem! Se você não quer eu os salve, então me prenda em um de seus guenjutsus Sasuke, sabemos o quão bom você é nisso."

"Merda." Ele murmura ao se afastar de mim. Enfurecer o Sasuke não é bem uma tática inteligente, mas preciso que ele me deixe fazer o que é necessário para salvar os meus amigos.

"Katsuyu, preciso de sua ajuda." Eu digo, voltando a minha atenção a lesma.

"O que precisa Sakura?"

"Irei fazer a técnica de suspensão corpórea no Ren, isso deve evitar que ele sangre até a morte enquanto eu tiro os estilhaços de Naruto. Uma vez que eu tirar os estilhaços, preciso que você feche os ferimentos de Naruto enquanto repito o processo com o Ren."

"Sakura, essa é uma técnica perigosa. Manter o Ren em suspensão irá drenar muito energia vital de você. "

"Não posso deixa-lo morrer Katsuyu. Sem essa técnica terei que escolher qual dos dois salvar. Não posso fazer isso."

"Você ficará quase sem chackra. Ouvi a sua conversa com o Uchiha, me parece ser a prioridade te manter segura. Mas com essa técnica você ficará muito fraca, perderá a chance de escapar."

"Eu conheço os riscos." Digo bruscamente.

Olho para o Shikamaru, sei que ele está escutando a minha conversa. "Uma vez que eu começar não posso parar." Eu digo a ele.

Shikamaru acena e começo a fazer os selos de mão. Puxo uma respiração funda e pouso as duas mãos no peito de Ren. Instantaneamente, padrões em tons de azul surgem na pele dele, e sua respiração para.

A partir desse momento tenho cinco minutos para reverter a técnica e garantir que seu coração volte a bater. Nesse tempo, ele não irá mais sangrar, seu corpo ficará num estado de suspensão, quase congelado no tempo.

Pelo canto dos meus olhos vejo que Sai e Shikamaru estão conversando, discutindo táticas, aposto.

Sasuke está um pouco afastado deles, mas ainda capaz de ouvir a conversa, porem sua atenção está focada em mim.

"Sakura, você tem 5 minutos. é o tempo máximo que irá conseguir manter o jutsu." Katsuyu me lembra.

"Eu sei."

Me viro para o Naruto , e com um bisturi de chakra, faço pequenos cortes em seu abdome para tirar os estilhaços. São muitos estilhaços, e a cada corte que faço ele sangra mais. Porem conforme vou tirando os estilhaços, katsuyu fecha os ferimentos. São muitos estilhaços e para cada estilhaço preciso fazer um pequeno corte, e retira-lo com uma pequena pinça. Tento fazer o procedimento o mais rápido possível.

"Você tem três minutos." Ela me diz, quando estou na metade dos ferimentos de Naruto.

Trabalho mais rápido cortando e tirando os estilhaços. Com alguma sorte, teremos tempo de voltar a konoha, e fazer uma transfusão de sangue. Mesmo parando a hemorragia, eles já perderam muito sangue.

"Um minuto."

"Terminei." Eu digo, puxando o ultimo estilhaço e já me virando para o Ren, no momento em que começo a fazer os sinais para liberar o jutsu, escuto uma explosão próxima, provavelmente uma das armadilhas de Sai.

"Droga, eles chegaram mais rápido do que eu imaginei." Murmura Shikamaru, já assumindo uma posição de batalha ao meu lado.

Com o jutsu liberado, Ren volta a respirar e a sangrar. Ele está perdendo mais sangue do que antes. Sua respiração está lenta e seus batimentos cardíacos estão perigosamente baixos.

Bloqueio qualquer som que venha de fora. Nesse momento estou numa bolha, apenas eu e o Ren. Não sei o que está acontecendo a minha volta. Ouço os sons da batalha, e pelo canto do meu olho sempre vejo um de meus companheiros desviando um golpe destinado a mim.

Minha visão fica turva e cambaleio perdendo o equilíbrio.

É sobre isso que Katsuyu estava preocupada. A técnica de suspensão consome muita energia vital. Terei sorte se conseguir ficar acordada até retirar o ultimo estilhaço de Ren.

Puxo uma respiração funda, e tento fazer um bisturi de chakra, porém falho. Estou completamente drenada.

"Merda."Eu murmuro.

Com o bisturi de chakra, seria muito mais rápido.

Eu palpeio os bolsos do Ren até encontrar um bisturi cirúrgico que sei que ele sempre carrega consigo.

Estou quase terminando, quando sinto a temperatura da clareira cair vários graus e o chão tremer devido a uma enorme explosão, me debruço em cima de Ren, esperando pelo impacto, porém nada acontece.

Levanto a minha cabeça e percebo que estamos dentro de Susanoo, seu escudo está levantado. Provavelmente ele acaba de evitar que a bomba nos atingisse.

Sai e Shikamaru estão ajoelhados ao meu lado, sem fôlegos.

Sasuke está a frente de nós, parecendo exausto. Seus olhos cravados em um ninja que está no topo de uma árvore.

O vento e a chuva dificultam a minha visão, mas consigo ver uma máscara num tom de lavanda, bem onde deveria ser o seu rosto.

Volto a minha visão para o Ren, e continuo a trabalhar. Minhas mãos estão tremendo, e por isso não consigo manter o bisturi firme.

Aos poucos recomeço a tirar os estilhaços, num passo bem mais lento do que eu gostaria.

Katsuyu já está fechando os ferimentos, enquanto murmura palavras de incentivo.

"Ele vai ficar ali parado?" Sai murmura.

"Ele está avaliando como penetrar o Susannoo?" Ouço Shikamaru perguntar.

"Não, ele está observando a Sakura." Sasuke diz friamente.

Minha visão fica turva novamente, mas eu sigo em frente.

Após o que parece ser uma eternidade, retiro o ultimo estilhaço. Minha respiração está ofegante, estou quase desmaiando. Mas ainda não posso descansar.

"Obrigada Katsuyu." Eu digo fracamente.

"Ainda não acabou, Sakura. Paramos a hemorragia, mas os sinais deles estão muito fracos. Precisamos leva-los para o hospital."

"Eu sei." Pela quantidade de sangue que os dois perderam, iram precisar de uma transfusão de sangue, e antibióticos. Muitos antibióticos.

Olho para cima e encaro o ninja misterioso, seu olhar está fixo em mim. Me levanto da melhor maneira possível, já que o mundo está girando e ando para frente, até estar ao lado do Sasuke.

Eu tropeço e quase caio, mas consigo me equilibrar e levantar com a ajuda de Sasuke, que está com a sua mão em minha cintura, evitando que eu caia.

Sei que estou a ponto de desmaiar, mas não posso sucumbir agora.

Sasuke não está em seu melhor estado também, manter o Susannoo consome muito de sua energia.

"Sasuke, libere o Susanno."

Seu aperto em minha cintura fica mais forte. "Não."

Me viro para ele e olho diretos em seus olhos. "Por favor. Eu preciso falar com ele."

Sasuke estreita seus olhos, me avaliando. "No momento em que eu abaixar o escudo ele irá te atacar, não irei arriscar."

Volto a minha atenção para o ninja na arvore.

"Algo me diz que ele não irá me atacar. Abaixe o escudo." Tento soar mais segura do que realmente estou, mas devo ter conseguido convencer o Sasuke, pois ele faz o que digo.

Cambaleando, eu começo a andar a frente. Sasuke fica ao meu lado, pronto para me pegar se eu desmaiar, ou bloquear um ataque do ninja misterioso. O que acontecer primeiro.

O ninja desce da arvore, e caminha em nossa direção, parando á uma distancia de 5 metros. Ele retira a sua mascara, e vejo pela primeira vez o rosto do homem que vem tirando vidas de pessoas inocentes.

Ele aparenta ter uns 35 anos. Sua pele é bronzeada e seus cabelos brancos. Seus olhos são de um tom de verde escuro, quase preto. Ele não possui bandana, ou algo que o liga há alguma vila.

"Finalmente conheço a famosa Haruno Sakura." Diz o ninja, inclinando a sua cabeça para o lado. "Eu pensei que você escolheria qual dos seus amigos salvar, mas você deu um jeito de manter os dois vivos. Manobra inteligente." Sua voz é fria, e áspera. Como uma faca arranhando uma pedra. "Pena que você não pôde salvar o seu Taichou. Explodir aos pedaços é um jeito horrível de morrer, não sobrou nada, nem mesmo para um enterro."

"Qu-quem é você?" Minha voz sai um pouquinho mais alta que um sussurro.

"Sou Kitano Takeshi. É tudo o que você precisa saber de mim."

"O que quer comigo?"

Kitano ri. Uma risada fria, cruel. "Eu quero vê-la sofrer, faze-la sangrar, irei destruir o seu mundo Sakura, até que você venha implorar por misericórdia aos meus pés, então finalmente irei cortar a sua garganta com a lâmina de minha espada. Meu rosto será o ultimo que verá nesse mundo."

Uma sensação gelada passa por minha espinha, sei que esse homem não está blefando. Sasuke, que estava ao meu lado, se coloca a minha frente, bloqueando a minha visão do ninja misterioso. Seus ombros estão tensos, seus dedos em volta da kusagani estão brancos.

"Você não terá o Uchiha sempre para lhe proteger." Há uma nota de diversão na voz de Kitano.

"Não conte com isso." Sasuke diz.

"Veremos." Um sorriso malicioso enfeita seu rosto, seu olhar passando por mim e Sasuke. "Até a próxima vez."

E com isso ele desaparece, como se fosse feito de fumaça, ao mesmo tempo que Kiba, Shino e Hinata chegam na clareira.

Nosso reforço.

Sigo aos tropeços e cambaleando até os corpos de Ren e Naruto. Hinata já está ao lado de seu amado, seus olhos já estão cheios de lágrimas.

"O coração dele está batendo muito lentamente, Sakura." Seus grandes olhos pálidos estão me implorando por ajuda.

"Ele e o Ren perderam muito sangue, precisamos leva-los para um hospital o mais rápido possível." Eu consigo dizer fracamente, antes de tropeçar em meus próprios pés e ser amparada pelo Sasuke.

"Nós iremos cuidar deles, apenas descanse." Ouço Shikamaru dizer antes de perder de vez os sentidos.

* * *

_Gente desculpa a demora._

_E desculpa não poder responder as reviews MARAVILHOSAS que recebi. _

_Meu notebook quebrou, e ficarei sem ele por um tempo. Assim que ele voltar "curado" eu irei responder a todos individualmente como sempre fiz._

_Apenas saibam que amei cada palavra de incentivo, vocês são demais. Uma autora não é nada sem seus leitores. Então fiquem sabendo que vocês são o meu TUDO._

_Me digam se gostaram do capitulo, se odiaram e etc. _

_Beijos e até a próxima._


End file.
